Being the sons of John Winchester
by Candygal
Summary: My take on what it must have been like growing up for Sam and Dean, from baby Sam to college Sam etc. No obvious spoilers, but be warned that there is cuteness and often dark scenes. Starts from Mary's death through to their dad going missing 22years latr
1. Losing Mary Winchester

**Being the sons of John Winchester**

**Summary: **My take on what it must have been like growing up for Sam and Dean, from baby Sam to college Sam etc.

Thanks to Super Wiki for the transcript on the pilot ep, helped in chapter one a lot! I own my imagination so you can't sue me for that!

* * *

**Chapter One: Losing Mary Winchester**

Mary had just finished getting Dean ready for bed and carried him up to his 6-month-old brother Sam's room.

'Come on' she smiled at her eldest son. 'Let's say goodnight to your brother'

Dean gives Sam a kiss on the forehead.

'Good night Sam' he said.

_They are both such adorable and sweet children_, Mary thought. _I just know they're going to be close as they get older and they're going to turn into such wonderful adults._

John walks into the room and sees his wife and Dean beside Sam's crib.

'Hey Dean' he greets.

'Daddy!' the little boy runs and jumps into his father's arms happily.

'Hey buddy!' John said. 'What do ya think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?'

'No, daddy' Dean said and almost rolled his eyes then.

'No?' John asked as though the answer made no sense to him.

'You got him?' Mary asked her husband.

'I got him' John replied and turns off the light. 'Sweet dreams, Sam' He then leaves the room and little Sam looks up at the mobile that is just above his head, which then starts to turn all on it's own. The clock on his wall also stops and his nightlight flickers.

In his parent's room where Mary is sleeping, the baby monitor is on, but there is a lot of static and faint crying from baby Sam.

Mary awakes and turns on the bedside light.

'John?' she looks over and sees that her husband is not there beside her. She gets up and walks across the hall to Sam's room. She sees a man standing over Sam's crib and assumes him to be her husband.

'John, is he hungry?'

'Shh' the man told her.

'Okay' Mary replied and starts heading back to her room but notices that the light down the hall is flickering. Mary goes to tap on it to try and get it to stop.

'Hmm' she saids and hears that the TV is on. She walks down the stairs to find John asleep in front of it.

Realisation kicks in and she runs back up the stairs, back to Sam's room.

'Sammy! Sammy!' she panicked.

John was torn from his slumber by the sound of Mary's scream; he jumps up quickly.

'Mary!? Mary! Mary!' he runs up to Sam's room and throws open the door, looking around in panic. He takes a breath as nothing seems to be wrong and walks over to Sam's crib, looking down at him.

'Hey Sammy. Okay' he saids and sees something red drip onto the sheet in the crib just by Sam's head. John sticks his finger in it as the red continues to drip on his hand. John looks up and sees Mary on the ceiling.

'No! Mary!'

Just after he'd said that, Mary bursts into flames and baby Sam starts crying loudly. John picks him up and begins to run down the hall, in which he sees little Dean.

'Daddy!' Dean saids the moment he saw him.

John sees no choice and he just didn't want to leave Mary, so he hands baby Sam to Dean.

'Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean, go!' he told his son and Dean runs downstairs with his little brother as John runs back into Sam's nursery.

Dean runs out the front door at full speed with little Sam and looks back up to Sam's window. Sam starts to cry a little and Dean tries to comfort him.

'It's okay, Sam' he said and tried not to cry himself.

John runs up from behind Dean as he held his brother and grabs them.

'I gotcha' John said as he kept running.

The windows of the house explode outwards from the fire as an ambulance pulls up to their house.

'It's all right; I got it' a fireman was saying as they got to work and the police was pushing back onlookers.

'Stay back! Stay back' he was saying.

Sam was very uncomfortable and letting out an upset sound every few seconds as John held him, and Dean was right beside him while they all sat on the car.

The three boys just stared at the scene before them as the fire fighters did the best they could to put out the fire that not only destroyed their home and belongings but it signified the loss of Mary Winchester…

* * *

One year later…

John kicked open the door and put his two sons down. Dean helped his toddler brother over to the couch, as the little boy still couldn't walk. John dumped some bags on his bed and two others in the room beside him that had only one bed as well. He looked down at his young boys and tried to ignore the guilt that was building up inside him. They didn't deserve this, but he didn't know what else to do.

'Daddy?' Dean asked as his father grabbed a shotgun and his jacket. 'No, don't leave again!' Dean pleaded and wrapped his arms around his father's legs in hope of making him stay.

'Get off' John sighed, this was a usual routine every time he had to go out to hunt or train. 'I'll be back before dinner, get your brother some food' John then pried his pleading son from his legs and shut the door behind him. It was so hard fro him to do this to them, and Dean was only five years old! John hated it but he had work to do…

Dean sat on the floor and tried not to cry. He sniffed loudly and turned to his younger brother. Sam looked at him and reached out to him.

'Dean!' Sam yelled and squirmed for his brother.

Dean wiped his eyes and smiled at Sam. 'No more Dee?' he asked as this was the first time that Sam was able to say his full name. 'Come on Sammy' Dean went over and helped his growing brother off the couch. 'You hungry?' Dean asked and found one of the bags that their father had left on the table.

Sam nodded and tried to help as Dean struggled to put his brother on a chair.

'Okay, well there's not much…how about lucky charms?' Dean pulled a new box of lucky charms from the bag as he himself had to use a chair in order to reach over the table.

'Charms!' Sam bounced on his seat happily and pulled himself to his feet with the help of the table. It was the only was he was able to see over it.

Dean smiled and grabbed a bowel and spoon.

'No milk' Dean noticed as he went through the bag. 'Daddy forgot milk again' Dean saw Sam sit back down sadly and looked like he was about to cry.

'It's okay Sammy' Dean said and went through his pockets for some dollars that he'd saved up. 'I can use my money and we can get milk okay?'

Sammy nodded and smiled.

'Milk' he replied and Dean helped him from the seat.

'But I can't leave you here' Dean thought and watched his brother sitting on the floor. 'Can you stand up Sammy?' Dean asked, as he knew there was no way he could carry Sam down the street to the store.

Sam looked around and crawled over to the coffee table in front of the couch. He used it to pull himself to his feet, even if he was still a bit wobbly.

Dean grinned and walked over to Sam. 'Good work Sammy, now put one foot in front of the other, like this' he stood beside Sam and slowly walked away as Sam watched Dean's feet. Sam looked at his own feet with his widened eyes and took a shaky step.

'That's it!' Dean cheered. 'You can do it!'

Sam giggled and clapped his hands, releasing his hold on the table and he fell backwards onto his nappy and started crying.

Dean rushed over to comfort his little brother.

'It's okay Sammy, but that just means we won't be able to get milk' Dean sighed and noticed Sam wasn't upset.

'No milk!' Sam said and crawled over to the table, using it to stand himself up. He reached for the box and Dean had to grab it for him before Sam tipped it everywhere, as it was open. Sam pleaded for the box and reached in to grab a handful of the cereal. He stuffed the handful in his mouth and sat on the floor happily.

'Okay' Dean shrugged. 'Suit yourself' Dean smiled and went over to the table to see what else there was.

'Some fruit, bread, butter and jam' Dean read out as he placed the contents on the table beside the shopping bag. 'Coffee for dad, packets of oatmeal and some other things' the five-year-old said and then dragged Sam over to the couch with his box. Dean sat on the couch while Sam was happy to stay on the floor. Dean settled himself for some TV while Sam ate handful after handful of lucky charms.

* * *

After many hours, John parked the Impala outside their house and opened the door. He removed his jacket and hung it up on the stand, also placing his shotgun by the door. He turned to see Dean asleep on the couch, holding Sam tightly in his arms protectively. A half empty box of lucky charms, two empty glasses and an apple core were littered on the floor and coffee table near them.

John felt proud, but at the same time guilty as he hadn't come home until two hours after dinner time and the poor boys must be starving.

He went to the kitchen and looked around at the shopping. Not much, he'd have to perform another credit card scam, not something he preferred to do, but he'd have to if he didn't want his kids living on cereal. John was tired and not in the mood to attempt at cooking so he went and picked up a pizza instead.

The smell of a fresh pizza woke the boys and Dean smiled to see his dad was home again.

'Daddy!' Dean got up and ran over to him, hugging him around the legs.

'Hey Dean' John smiled and glanced over to Sam. The toddler was climbing down from the couch and using the coffee table to steady himself.

'Da!' Sam called and since Dean wasn't helping him he had to find a way to reach his daddy by himself so he stared at his feet and took a step until he was sure he wasn't about to topple over backwards, he release the coffee table cautiously and took a few more wobbly steps.

'Dada!' Sam yelled again as he slowly made his way over to Dean and John with his wobbly, toddler legs.

John had tears in his eyes as he watched his youngest son shakily walk over to him and collapse in front of him. Sam crawled closer and hugged his father the best he could.

'Way to go Sammy!' Dean cheered and hugged his brother. 'You see that daddy?' Dean looked up at his crying father. 'What's wrong?' Dean asked.

'Nothing' John shook his head happily and picked Sam up. 'That's my boy' he said.

Sam giggled and touched his father's face. 'Dada!' he hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

John smile got bigger and he felt a tug at his pants. He looked down to see Dean getting impatient and looked a bit left out. John picked Dean up as well and looked at his two boys proudly.

_Mary would be so proud_, he thought. _She taught Dean how to walk and now Dean taught little Sam to walk_. John put the boys down and opened the box of pizza. He walked over to the couch and sat the boys on it with a slice of pizza each. John placed the box on the table and sat between his sons as they watched Tv and ate pizza in silence.

_Yes, Mary would be very proud, _John smiled, _But I leave them alone while I'm out hunting…I don't think she would ever forgive me for doing something like that. _John's guilt resurfaced but it didn't stay strong as both of his sons snuggled against him to get warm and smiled. Yeah, he had to hunt and leave little Dean to look after his baby brother, but they still had small moments like these that made them a family.

* * *

Author's notes: So? Whatcha think? I will be putting the next chapter up soon. I am in the process of many fanfics but i jsut had to do this one and I love it! I Graduate in a few days do by the weekend i will have loads of time to work on all of my fics! I'll be getting the Supernatural DVD's next week too hopfully (have a lot taped though:P)

Anyways...whatcha think? I would really love to know your thoughts on this ficcy so yeah, please review :)


	2. New surroundings

Author's notes: Thanks MDarKspIrIt for your review! Glad it started well :)

I jsut hope the age changes won't be too sudden or confusing for people, if it is then just let me know. Some chapters will skip a few ages and such, then it may go at a slow pace, then skip again etc. The incident from 'Something Wicked' will be part of this story but i am not going to write it is cuz u all know what happened and i have nothing else to add for that particular time in the boys lives. Anyways, enjoy!

Mild spolier for "Everyone loves a clown"

* * *

**Chapter Two: New surroundings**

'Dean!' Sam squealed and ran from the living room all the way to where Dean was standing on a chair and trying to reach the sugar.

'What Sammy?' six-year-old Dean got down and held his brother as the two-year-old hid against him. Dean looked over to the TV and saw some show about scary clowns was on.

'You don't like clowns?' Dean asked Sam and had to drag Sam back over to the TV to change the channel, but Sam wouldn't let him go.

Sam peeped at the Tv again as Dean changed it to a cartoon. He smiled at Dean and walked back over to the couch and climbed on.

Dean nodded and went back to get the sugar.

John came inside and grabbed Dean as he almost fell backwards off the chair. He put his son on the floor and looked right at him. 'Gather your and Sam's stuff' he said seriously.

'We moving again?' Dean asked sadly and obeyed. 'Come on Sammy' Dean held his brother's hand and led him to the bedroom to pack again. They only had a few toys and clothes anyway so it didn't take long.

* * *

After half an hour of packing things up and loading the Impala, John strapped the boys in the back seat of the car and sped off.

They travelled out of Kansas and after a long trip they settled in at a new house in North Dakota. It was a much more civilised place than where they'd previously lived and the house was a lot larger.

They settled in, but despite the few rooms, Dean and Sam still had to share. Not more than an hour after arriving, John had grabbed his shotgun and left again.

Sam was miserable for the next hour or so as he hated moving around and this place was so big, not their usual environment of small, old houses. The boys sat in front of the TV for a while until at about 3pm they heard sounds that were very unfamiliar to them. Dean held his brother's hand as they went over to the window that faced the street and peeped out. There were a bunch of kids about Dean's age that were kicking a ball around together across the street.

Sam lips formed in a grin and he grabbed Dean's shirt.

'Can we play too? Can we Dean? Pleeeease?' Sam pleaded.

'No Sam, you know we can't' Dean replied and looked at Sam's puppy dog eyes. 'Sam! Fine' Dean sighed and gave in.

Dean continued to hold Sam's hand as they left the house, shutting the door behind them and they checked for cars before crossing the road. Dean and Sam weren't the kind to go and greet people or get involved in any way, but Sam was just too hyped up and excited to care. Dean had never really played with any other kids since their mother died and Sam had never been around other kids like this, ever.

'Hey look' one boy stopped playing and pointed to the Winchester boys.

'New kids!'

All the others stopped playing also and approached them. Little Sam got scared and hid behind Dean, making his elder brother feel protective and that he had to be brave for Sam's sake…his mother would have wanted him to be brave for Sam.

'Hey, what's your name?' a boy asked Dean while a few other looked at the hiding Sam curiously and then back to Dean.

'Dean' the boy replied nervously. 'And this is Sam' he didn't expose his brother from behind him though.

'Patrick' the front boy introduced himself and then all of the other kids. 'You wanna play?'

Sam peeped from behind Dean and smiled. 'Can we Dean?' he asked again, but in a more whisper.

Dean shrugged and didn't want to upset Sam as he looked so excited and he'd never really seen Sam this happy before.

* * *

They played with the other little kids for ages and finally felt like they were a part of a world outside their house and it felt really good to be with other kids. But Dean panicked when he saw the Impala pull up outside their house and their dad go inside.

'Sammy' Dean grabbed his brother as he was about to attempt to kick the ball. 'We have to go'

'No, I don't wanna!' Sam pulled away for the first time and refused to do what Dean said.

John rushed out of the house and looked around wildly until he spotted Dean trying to get Sam to follow him.

'Sam come on! Dad's gonna-' Dean stopped as he saw a shadow creep over him and Sam. The two boys looked up and saw their very angry father towering over them.

'I told you two not you not to leave the house' John fumed but was getting his breathing going again as he'd just about had a heart attack when he'd gotten home and the boys weren't there.

'I'm sorry Daddy' Dean said.

'Sorry Daddy' Sam mimicked and John picked Sam up as well as grabbed Dean's hand firmly but not painfully.

He didn't say a word to them as he took them home.

One of the neighbours had witnessed the scene and frowned at the way John had treated his little boys. She called her friend over and asked her to take her daughter Suzy with her while she goes and has a word with this newcomer.

John heard a knock at the door and tensed. He reached for his shotgun but then decided against it, as it was probably just a neighbour since demons rarely came knocking on the front door.

He opened the door and saw a blonde lady standing there that was almost at his height and looked very mad.

'Can I help you?' John asked as though he had no clue why she was here.

'I saw what just happened' the lady glared. 'That is no way to treat your sons and who are you to leave them alone like that!'

John remembered why he always moved to a more isolated area and was about to retaliate when an idea struck him.

'Then why don't you look after them?' he asked.

'Excuse me?' the lady was taken by surprise.

'I have a lot of…work, to do and I cannot look after the boys during that time, they lost their mother two years ago and all' he said pulled the "lost their mother" card that he does on most people whenever it came to getting themselves out of sticky situations.

'Well, um…I guess' the lady had not expected such an offer when she'd come over to confront him, maybe have the door slammed in her face, but not this.

'We're not staying for long' John said. 'But I work from about 12 til maybe 8?' he said. 'And Dean starts school soon…and I'll pay you' John added. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this, but she's right, they are just little kids and shouldn't be left alone like this.

The lady gapped at the stranger for a moment but thought of the poor boys and agreed to it.

'Okay' she sighed. 'I'll look after your boys while you work'

* * *

'No!!' Sam screamed and held to his father as John tried to drop them off at the lady's house the next morning. 'I'm sorry!' Sam yelled. 'I won't ever leave the house again daddy!' Sam screamed as everyone tried to detach him from John's leg.

After much effort, Sam finally let go as Dean grabbed his brother and told him it was okay. John left and the lady looked down at the boys. They were looking at her like she was some sort of monster and she noticed how protectively little Dean held onto his brother.

'Um, I'm Miss Hartley, your dad just wants me to look after you while he works so you're not all alone. I also have a daughter that you can play with, her name is Suzy and she's six'

Dean glanced to a bit more attention at the mentioning that the girl was his age. It had also been a long time since any of the Winchesters had had and female contact.

Miss Hartley took the boys to play outside with Suzy as she had a sandpit and some swings out in the backyard.

'Hi' Suzy smiled at the boys but Sam was sniffing and paid no attention to her. 'I'm Suzy' the girl smiled and Dean saw that she was pretty, but he wasn't sure what to do or say as he'd never really spoken to a girl about his age before.

'Um, you wanna play?' Suzy asked, wondering why her new friends didn't want to talk to her.

'Come on Sam' Dean led his brother over to the sandpit and they just sat in it while Suzy made a sandcastle. She was working on it until it suddenly collapsed and she looked at it sadly.

Sam rubbed his nose and looked how sad Suzy looked. He grabbed a bucket and tried to fill it back up. Dean grabbed a spade and passed it to Sam.

Suzy and Sam made the sandcastle stronger and spent hours on it while Dean helped occasionally but felt he had to watch Sam more than join him and he still wasn't too comfortable around this girl.

* * *

Miss Hartley made them dinner and while Sam and Suzy were now getting along well, but she noticed how distant Dean still was.

She put the boys to bed together that night in the spare room and explained to her husband why the two little boys were staying with them.

John came to pick them up at 9:30 and paid Miss Hartley for looking after them.

This went on for weeks until Dean started school and Sam instantly got depressed and no longer did anything other than sit by the window and wait for Dean to come home. Suzy also went to school so it wasn't like Sam had anyone else. Everyday, that's all Sam did…sit by the window and wait.

* * *

After a few more months, John came to collect the boys and handed Miss Hartley more than the usual pay.

She wasn't sure why, but the next day…Winchesters were gone, and she never saw them again.

* * *

John moved them out of North Dakota and they then found their usual type of house: average and oldish in Kentucky. John had found it less guilty and less of a worry when he left the boys in someone else's care rather than on his own while he worked and even wondered if they'd be better off without him. So he made friends with a neighbour that had a kid about Sam's age so he wasn't as lonely when Dean was at school, but Sam still spent a lot of days by the window near the door, waiting for his elder brother's return.

* * *

By the time Dean was seven and Sam was three, their father had them living in Arizona and he started feeling less and less confident about leaving the boys with someone else so he got them a more isolated home again and Dean was to be home-schooled until Sam was old enough to join him at a proper school.

Dean was also starting to grow up more and it was one night that he woke up needing a drink. He wandered out to the kitchen and saw that his father was asleep on the couch and noticed many images of strange creatures and Dean was getting better at reading. His dad had scribbled some notes in his journal about something called a demon and Dean was curious so he sat carefully beside his dad and read it. John woke up, unknown to Dean, and saw his son sitting there reading his notes about demons and evil spirits. Over the yeas, John had taught Dean to use a shotgun in case he ever needed to defend himself or Sam against something. He'd told his sons that there was bad things out there that weren't very normal and most people didn't belive in them. Dean had put two and two together and found out that his father's job was to hunt the bad things down, but he kept this information from Sam and didn't tell his father that he knew what he did. But that night when John woke to find Dean reading the information, it almost frightened him that his son did not look scared or confused, but seemed rather interested. Dean saw his father watching him and put the papers down.

'Sorry' Dean said and John just smiled.

'It's okay' John knew then that Dean understood more than he gave the boy credit for. John carried Dean back to bed beside snoring Sam and tucked him in, something he hadn't done in years.

'Dad?' Dean asked as his father turned to leave. 'You hunt the bad things don't you? You keep people safe from them like you keep us safe?'

John nodded and grinned at his eldest son. 'Yes Dean, and someday you and Sam will too' with that he left the room and sat back down with his research. He couldn't wait for the day when the three of them could go hunting and it would be together that they would destroy the demon that killed Mary Winchester.

* * *

Author's notes: next chappy will be up soon, but for now..whatcha think? I really do love to hear what my readers think of my fics, it helps me feel more confident about publishing more and helps the fic be better too!

Sp please...REVIEW:)


	3. The Brother Becomes The Father

Author's notes: Thanks to the following for your reviews: 'Sam666' 'iluvsprntrl' 'dean-and-sam-my-men' and... 'sammygirl1963' -in which you wrote two so thanks! I'm glad you all liked this fic! And I was actually quite surprised how many like this fiction so I though I should get working on it :P Yeah here's the next chappy, I have already written the one after this and working on the rest :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The brother becomes the father**

Two years from that night, Dean had been taught more and more about the supernatural when Sam had gone to bed. His father would often take Dean and Sam out the back and into the woods where he would give Dean shooting practice while Sam watched with a milkshake and some cookies and had headphones on as his listened to music.

Now Dean was nine and Sam was almost five, the boys had become less and less reliant on their father as he no longer said he would be home by dinner and would often disappear for days at a time. Dean had learnt to cook oatmeal and had often made it for his and Sam's dinner, even if neither of them really liked it for dinner. Some nights they would have toast or lucky charms, but it was always Dean that had to look after his little brother now. Dean was rather well trained to protect himself and Sam from anything supernatural and he had mastered the basics such as salting windows and doors, keeping bottles of holy water around and he knew how to load a shotgun as well as use it. John often had him melting silver to make bullets at night as well and Dean experienced a few run ins with ghosts over the years, in which John taught him that salting and burning a corpse can put spirits to rest, although Dean had never gotten the chance to actually do that yet.

'Oatmeal?' Sam complained again.

'There's nothing else, we're out of toast and lucky charms' Dean explained and sat next to Sam with his own bowl.

'Okay' Sam muttered and picked up his spoon. 'Hey Dean?'

'Yeah?' Dean asked after swallowing his spoonful and glancing at Sam. Dean noticed a curious expression on his younger brother's face.

'When's dad getting home?' Sam asked and blew on his spoon because it was hot.

'I dunno' Dean shrugged honestly.

'Well where does dad go?' Sam asked as he glanced at the Tv and saw a show about a man and woman playing with their three children.

'Dean, why don't we have a mum?'

Dean looked at his brother and didn't want to tell him the truth, he didn't want Sam to become so serious and guarded like he was. Sam was so innocent and he didn't want to take that from him.

'Stop asking questions Sammy' Dean replied.

'But Dean, why do we have to move around so much?' Sam continued and the oatmeal was left forgotten.

'Stop it Sam' Dean said and got up off his seat. 'You don't wanna know, okay?' he said and walked to the TV and turned it off.

'I was watching that!' Sam said.

'Just eat your dinner' Dean replied and sat on the couch, facing away from Sam.

Dean glanced at Sam after a few minutes. His brother had his back to him and was eating his oatmeal like Dean told him to. Dean didn't want Sam to know the truth, not know...he just wanted Sammy to stay a kid for a bit longer. When Dean had found out the truth, he'd gotten scared and started to distrust strangers so much more. Sam was so friendly and carefree most of the time and liked to make new friends, even if it was only for a short time due to all their moving around. Dean didn't want to take that from Sam as it always made his little brother happy and Dean liked him happy.

'I'm finished' Sam said, bringing Dean from his thoughts.

'Oh, um…just put the bowl and spoon in the sink' Dean told him and decided to go and finish his oatmeal as well.

'Dean, I'm sorry' Sam said as he watched his big brother eat his now-cold food.

'What for Sammy?' Dean asked.

'For asking all those questions' Sam told him.

'It's okay, you just wanted to know' Dean shrugged.

'But you're still not going to tell me, are you?' Sam pouted.

'Nope' Dean replied. 'Not yet, maybe when you're older'

'Like you?' Sam asked.

'Yeah…like me' Dean sighed and finished up his food even though he wasn't very hungry anymore.

'Come on, shower then bed Sammy' Dean sighed after he'd washed up.

'But, it's only 7' Sam complained.

'Now Sam' Dean replied and pushed his brother into the bathroom with his pyjamas.

* * *

When John finally came home a few nights later at about 10:30 at night, he found Dean sitting at the table and waiting for him.

'What's wrong Dean? Is Sam okay?' John panicked, as Dean had never done this before. Sure, he would often try to stay up and wait for his dad to get home, but never like this.

Dean shook his head. 'Dad, Sammy's asking questions' Dean told his father as John sat at the table with him, mainly because he was so tired.

'About what?' John asked and pulled three chocolate bars from his pocket. He had one himself and passed the other two to Dean. 'One's for Sam' he explained.

Dean nodded and put them in the fridge. 'Sammy's asking about what you do and the moving around' Dean said. 'And…mum' he added uncomfortably.

John stopped eating and looked at Dean closely, the first time in years that he looked at his son properly. Dean had rings around his eyes and his face showed the lost and desperate expression that no child should have. John felt guilty again, but wasn't sure what to do.

'Well, what did you tell him?' John asked and continued to eat his chocolate bar.

'I told him to stop asking questions' Dean said and then he also looked guilty. 'He's only five you know? He shouldn't have to know that stuff'

John sighed deeply and shook his head. 'You should have told him, Dean. He needs to be ready, he needs to know what's going on'

'But-'

'No buts, tomorrow I want you to tell him' John said. 'If he wants to know, then tell him'

'And about mum?' Dean asked in a small voice.

John thought for a moment and fought off the memories of the last time he ever saw his beloved Mary.

'Um' John cleared his throat. 'Okay, leave that out for now…but tell him the truth about what is going on Dean, he needs to know what he's up against and how to defend himself'

'Yes, sir' Dean sighed and dragged himself off to bed, kicking things along the way. He wished he'd stayed quiet now, he just wanted Sam to be a kid, a normal kid.

'Dean?' Sam whispered as his elder brother came to bed angrily. 'You okay?'

'Yeah Sam, go back to sleep' Dean said and rolled over to face away from his little brother. How was he going to tell five-year-old Sammy that there were scary things out there, things that he would have to learn to face and fight almost everyday and night like their dad did? Could he handle it? And why did Dean have to tell him? Isn't that what a dad does? Dad's are supposed to be there for his children, to tell them that everything is okay and to help teach them, raise them. But their dad was hardly home, he told them that if there was something under the bed then it's not just something they imagined or the wind, it's probably something that's after them and they should get rid of it. That Dean has to raise his baby brother, which Dean has to be the boss…why do they even call John their father?

'I'm the father now' Dean realised with a sickening pit in his stomach.

'Mmhm?' Sammy asked, as he'd heard Dean mutter something but since he was almost asleep he hadn't heard what he'd said.

'Nothing Sammy' Dean said. 'Just go back to sleep'

* * *

Dean woke up rather early the next morning and climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Sam. He crept to the kitchen to make himself breakfast when a noise reached his ears. Dean slowly pushed the door to his father's room open and was shocked to see that his dad was in bed asleep. John was usually out again by the time Dean woke up, but maybe because he'd woken at 7am instead of 9am that John hadn't gone out just yet.

Dean shut the door again and went to get breakfast, but changed his mind as he still had the sickening pit in his stomach. There was a sound behind him and he saw little Sammy rubbing his eyes as he came over to Dean.

'Sam?' Dean asked. He knew his brother usually woke at about 8am, but would leave Dean for another hour. Guess they were both up early today.

Sam looked at Dean and heard a sound.

'What's that?' he asked.

'Dad' Dean replied and Sam nodded.

Dean noticed that Sam didn't look surprised. 'Is dad usually here when you wake up?'

Sam nodded. 'But he just leaves before I wake you up' Sam said. 'He never saids goodbye'

Dean frowned and then tried to calm down as his father would often say goodbye to him, why not Sammy? 'Um Sam, there's something I have to tell you' Dean sighed and was unaware that his father had just woken and was watching them.

'What is it Dean?' Sam asked. 'Do we have to move again?'

Dean shook his head. 'You remember last night? When you were asking all those questions?'

'Yeah' Sam nodded. 'But you said that you'd tell me when I'm older' Sam looked confused.

John sighed and looked at the floor, this wasn't right.

'Hey boys!' John walked out loudly, interrupting Dean. The elder boy frowned at him and then saw the look on his father's face and he understood.

'Daddy' Sam smiled.

'We're going to have some shooting practice today' John announced and Dean smiled, as he liked spending time with his father, even if it was only really training sessions or silent meal times.

Sam's expression dropped a little. He didn't mind going shooting, but he never really got to join in so he felt a little left out.

'You don't have to work today?' Dean asked.

'Not today, how about we go and do some training now?' John asked and grabbed his coat.

It was a good thing that Dean had been looking after Sam since their mother's death because John had started to loose touch of being a parent over the years. Yeah, he loved his boys to death and would go to any measure to protect them, but he could only raise them in the way he knew how to: by training them. However, Dean was aware of all the things that made up a good parent: feeding Sam, bathing him, washing his clothes, entertaining him, comforting him, reading him stories…all the things that John was unable to be there to do for Sam.

'Sam hasn't eaten yet' Dean pointed out and looked for the lucky charms box but realised that not only had John forgotten to buy another box, but also there was hardly any milk left.

'Toast?' Dean suggested to Sam while John sat at the table to watch his son. He hadn't really been able to watch how Dean looked after Sam since he wasn't around long enough to. Maybe if he could understand this then he would be able to feel less guilty or the one of the things he was missing out on: getting to know his sons.

'Okay' Sam said.

Dean grabbed the bread and toaster. 'Sam? Could you get the jam and butter?'

Sam was a bit surprised as Dean didn't normally ask him to help with meals, but nevertheless, he obeyed and walked over to the fridge.

John watched as the boys worked together and Dean always made Sam's first. Sam got his toast first, and his orange juice. Then Dean would put everyone else at second priority.

'Dad? You want some?' Dean asked.

'No thanks' John shook his head.

Dean nodded and made himself some toast but didn't get any juice since he'd given the last of it to Sam.

After breakfast, Sam would place his plate and empty glass in the sink and Dean would wash up.

'So, we all set?' John asked once Dean was done but even he didn't miss the fact that the boys were in their pyjamas.

'Almost dad' Dean pushed his brother upstairs and returned twenty minutes later. Sam was in a pair of jeans, sock and boots, a t-shirt with a button-up shirt over the top and a warm jacket. Dean was in simular clothes also.

'Okay, all ready' Dean fixed his brother's hair since he'd just brushed it but Sam was in need of a haircut.

John nodded and didn't say anything for a while after that.

* * *

They found a good area in the woods and John gave Dean some ear protection as the guns were loud and Dean was only nine. Sam sat nearby on a large stump with his bag of cookies, but no milkshake this time, only a soda. He had his headphones on but did not have the music on.

'Okay Dean, see that can over there?' John pointed to the empty beer can that he'd set up. He'd been collecting those cans for months for this training session.

Dean nodded and aimed the shotgun.

BAM!

Sam jumped at the sound. Normally the music had drained most of it out, but this time he heard it properly and it had surprised him. Dean and John however where too distracted with training to have noticed.

'Almost' John said as Dean had hit the tree an inch beside the can. It was quite a distance away though.

BAM!

Sam jumped again but he was calmer now. He glanced to where his dad had left his luggage and saw some ear protection (John usually wore it but didn't this time) along with a simple shotgun. Sam watched as Dean continued to fire at cans. John clapping as Dean had gotten remarkably better with his aim in the last year or so. Sam slowly walked over to the bags and put the ear protection on. He picked up the shotgun, which was a little heavy but he managed, as it wasn't a huge one. He moved away from his dad and Dean and picked up a can. Sam was nervous and excited but he was also scared. He hadn't really done anything like this before and wasn't sure how his dad and Dean would react.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Dean fired again and Sam rolled the can across the ground until it stopped in front of a tree, metres away. He aimed the slightly heavy gun at it and fired.

BAM!!

Dean and John jumped as a gun when off to their right and saw Sam being knocked back by the force of the gun.

'Sammy?' Dean dropped his gun and rushed to his brother's side. Sam was sitting there in shock but giggling a bit.

John wasn't sure what to feel then but he looked towards where Sam had aimed…and there, right in clear view was the can…Sam had got it right in the middle and the bullet had gone clean through.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a bandaid for Sam's hand that he'd scraped in a stick when he fell backwards.

'You okay?' Dean checked him and looked over to the can. 'Nice shot Sammy'

Sam smiled and Dean helped him up. Sam looked at his father worriedly and saw that he was smiling proudly at him.

'Don't ever do that again without us knowing' John told his youngest son. 'But I'm proud of you Sammy' he said.

But John sat Sam back on the stump while he continued to train Dean. Neither boys could understand why John did that. Sam clearly wanted to join in and he defiantly could aim well, but John just left it at that.

Sam thought that maybe he liked Dean better or that Sam wasn't old enough, but he was still in a bit of shock so he didn't protest.

* * *

They got home later that night and once Sam had gone to bed, John and Dean argued about telling Sam the truth. Dean did not normally argue with his father, ever, but he was not going to take Sam's childhood from him so soon like his father had him. John finally backed down after Dean started pleading with him. He couldn't understand why Dean was so determined not to tell Sam, but was clearly not going to tell his brother just yet and since John wasn't sure how to tell Sam himself and he had to get back to work…he let it go, for now.

So when Dean went up to bed that night, he found Sam awake and waiting for him.

'Dean? Why were you and dad yelling?' Sam asked worriedly and sniffed.

'I'm sorry Sam' Dean said and got into bed beside his brother. 'Just go to sleep'

'But Dean-'

'Sammy please' Dean told his brother. 'Please…just go to sleep'

* * *

Author's notes: Well? How was it? I had to re-write a few bits here and there, but I am really happy as to how this chapter turned out. But that's jsut me, what do you think? And don't worry, Samm will be finding out the truth soon enough...well very soon ;)

Okay, so...review:)


	4. Young Hunters

Author's notes: Thanks to 'Sam666'sammygirl1963' and 'dean-and-sam-my-men' for your reviews! They made my day!

Woo! I graduate tomorrow!!

Okay, so um...enjoy:)**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Young hunters**

'Ready?' Dean asked and Sam took a deep breath.

Sam smiled and released his breath, blowing out all seven of his candles at once.

Dean clapped and cheered for his brother as Sam grabbed a knife to cut the cake. Sam had turned seven today and it had taken eleven-year-old Dean all day to make him the perfect birthday cake that he could.

'I wish dad was here' Sam sighed as he placed a piece of chocolate cake onto a plate.

'Yeah, but you know how it is' Dean said. 'But come on, let's not think about that right now' Dean finished turning the lights back on and checked the doors were locked, a habit he'd had since the incident of almost loosing Sam last year to that thing.

They ate their cake and talked about what it would be like if they were rich and were able to plan the party of their dreams. They were okay with talking about these kinds of things now, as they didn't see the point in being upset when there was nothing they could do about it. But it was rather funny, like having rides, monkeys doing tricks, all types of candy in one area and 100 people being invited.

'But no clowns' Sam said seriously.

'Okay, no clowns' Dean laughed.

'And mum would be there' Sam said and the conversation softened a little, but they continued.

'And Lucy would be there' Dean smiled.

'Dean!' Sam complained. 'Would you stop talking about Lucy?' Sam rolled his eyes. Lucy was a classmate of Dean's and he had a crush on her since…two weeks ago. But he hadn't shut up about her since.

There was a knocking at the door that made the boys both jump and go quiet.

'Good, they locked the door this time' they hardly heard their father mutter.

Dean went over and unlocked the door. 'Hey dad'

John smiled and looked over at Sam. His youngest son was sitting at the table in front of a homemade cake that John was sure Dean had spent a long time on and Sam was also wearing a party hat and at the end of the table there was a wrapped box, also probably from Dean.

'Guess dad made it after all' Dean whispered to Sam after he'd locked the door again.

Sam gave a small smile but he was sure his father's visit would be brief.

John came over and handed Sam a hardly wrapped gift.

'Thanks dad' Sam grinned and tore it open. Inside was a book about folklore legends and myths, as well as a bag of salt and a box of matches. Sam frowned and looked at his father in confusion.

'I don't understand' Sam said and noticed that Dean looked away and sat at a distance from John.

'It's time Sammy' John sighed.

'Time? Time for what?' Sam asked nervously and looked at Dean, whom wasn't looked back. 'Dean?'

'I'll tell him dad, just let him enjoy his birthday' Dean replied and John grabbed his bag and a stake this time since he was going to be gone for a few days.

After their dad left again, Sam turned to Dean and placed the items on the table.

'Dean? What's going on?'

'Not now Sammy, Just…' Dean reached for the present he'd got Sam and gave it to him.

Sam smiled at his elder brother and opened it.

'Wow, thanks!' Sam grinned as he pulled out a train set. 'But how did you afford this?'

Dean shrugged. 'I've been saving up and dad gave me some money'

Sam grinned and gave Dean a hug. 'Thanks, this has been a great birthday Dean'

'You deserve it little brother' Dean smiled and looked back at the present from their father.

* * *

The next day started slightly differently than it had the past seven years.

Sam woke at 7am, got dressed and watched TV for an hour before waking Dean. The two brothers would then work together in making breakfast, in which they have been lucky enough to get their hands on a "kids basic cookbook" and can now make more things like pancakes or scrambled eggs, which is what they're having today. They then ate their breakfast and worked out that to do today. Then they would wash up and check the salted windows and doors. Sam had also noticed Dean's habit of checking the door was locked, even if it always was. They would then settle down for some more TV before turning it off around 11am.

'Sam?' Dean said as he switched the TV off. 'We need to talk, okay?'

'Okay' Sam said and rejoined him on the couch as he'd just got a drink.

'I know you think dad and I are pretty crazy for salting the place and all' Dean said and Sam grinned in confirmation of that theory. 'And that we move around a lot' Dean sighed. His dad should be doing this, not him. 'And I also know how much you wonder where dad goes'

'Hunting?' Sam asked. 'He goes hunting doesn't he? Isn't that why he always takes his shotgun, but he never comes back with anything, I mean he's not a…you know?'

'No, he's not trying to hurt people, Sam' Dean said, almost surprised that Sam could even think their dad was a murderer or something…but who could blame him?

'He does go hunting Sammy…but not for a deer or a rabbit'

'Then what?' Sam asked curiously.

Dean took a deep breath and sighed. 'Okay, well…there are these things out there Sam…bad things. The kind of things that other people would only see in their nightmares and in movies, you know? Like werewolves and vampires and stuff'

Sam frowned and looked very confused. 'Come on Dean, you're kidding right?' Sam laughed but then stopped. 'You mean it?'

'Yeah' Dean nodded. 'I really wish I didn't, Sammy…but it's true, there are bad things out there that dad hunts. He saves people that can't save themselves because they don't understand what is going on, and dad even said that some people don't want to believe that such evil things exist'

Sam just watched in horror but he calmed down and cleared his throat.

'So dad goes out and hunts these bad thing to save people?'

'Yeah' Dean admitted that he underestimated Sam a bit since his brother was taking it easier than he'd expected him to, so Dean told him more.

'There are things like werewolves and vampires…but there's also ghosts or spirits, whatever…and demons, all sorts of scary things, but dad knows how to get them and he wants to teach us how to too'

'What?' Sam asked. 'B-but we're only k-kids…how can w-we beat scary t-things like that?' Sam started panicking.

'It's okay, Sammy' Dean said and moved closer to his little brother. 'Dad will teach us to be brave okay?'

'But I don't wanna' Sam said and moved away from Dean. 'I don't want to!' he yelled and ran upstairs, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Dean sighed and leaned back against the couch, rubbing his face in annoyance.

* * *

Sam hardly spoke to Dean after that, and almost a week later when John came home, he noticed the tension between the boys.

'Where's Sam?' John asked worriedly.

Dean looked at his father and then around the room. 'Ah, he's in his room…he's locked the door on me'

'Why?' John was confused, Sam had never done something like this before and he adored Dean so much and counted on his big brother to protect him, so why would he do that…why now?

'I told him dad…the truth about what you do'

'Guess he didn't take it too well' John sighed and went upstairs and knocked loudly on the bedroom door.

'Sam!' he called out. 'Open the door'

The door opened and Sam just looked at his father, almost angrily.

'Come on son, we need to talk' John led Sam downstairs where Dean was sitting at the table waiting.

The three Winchester boys sat together at the table and Sam was shuffling his feet nervously.

'Is it true dad?' Sam asked before either John or Dean had the chance to speak.

'Yes, there are evil things in the world Sammy, and if we can't stop them…then no one can'

'But why us?' Sam asked his father, now starting to believe it because his father does not joke about things like this, not even the slightest.

Dean looked at his dad for the answer to Sammy's question as well. True…why did they have to be the ones to save everyone?

'Because we know what's really out there' John said and noticed the way Dean was interested in the answer to Sam's questions too.

'But what if we told people?' Sam asked, not really understanding how hard it would be for a normal person to believe in the supernatural.

John wasn't really sure what to say, he wasn't the best at explaining these things and he was now glad that Dean figured it out on his own.

'People don't believe it that easily Sammy' Dean said since his father didn't reply.

Sam looked at his hands and sighed. 'But what if I don't want to…what if I'm too scared?' Sam looked at his father and his eyes were almost pleading for John to tell him that he didn't have to or that all this is just some silly prank.

'You'll learn' John said. 'And when you know what you're doing…you won't be scared' John turned to Dean with a smile. 'Tomorrow night…we're all going to go on our first hunt together'

'Really?' Dean grinned and Sam's face turned white. 'It's okay, Sammy' Dean said and John turned to Sam.

'Don't worry, just something reasonably simple' John pats Sam's back.

* * *

So at 10:30 the next night, John drove his boys down to a cemetery a few hours away and parked the Impala under a tree.

'Okay boys, here it is…your first official night on the job' John said, he was clearly very excited about this. He opened the back of the car as his two sons followed him. Dean was looking around a bit worriedly while Sam was shivering and clutching to his brother tightly.

John handed a bag of salt to Sam and a matchbox to Dean. John then got a can of flammable liquid and two shovels.

'Dad?' Dean asked but then remembered what he'd said about torching corpses. 'Are we getting rid of a spirit?'

John smiled as the three of them entered the cemetery. 'Yes'

'But w-won't the spirit c-come after us?' Sam asked and looked around as though it was about to appear and get him.

'Maybe' John said. He knew it was unlikely but wanted his boys to be ready for anything.

'Okay Dean, we're going to dig up this grave while Sam holds the stuff and keeps a lookout okay?'

Dean nodded and took a shovel, not wanting to disappoint his father. Sam held the items and shivered from cold. He kept a good eye on the area, not because he was told to but because he was sure the spirit wouldn't be happy about them burning it's corpse; Sam knew he couldn't be happy if he'd died and someone dug him up to burn his corpse.

Dean and John worked for quite a while digging until they were finally able to open the coffin.

'Argh!' Sam yelped and fell backwards at the sight of the rotting corpse, dropping all the stuff he'd been holding. Dean also leapt back and tried to move away from it.

Sam covered his eyes and whispered to himself. 'Not real…not real…not real'

John was a bit amused but had to stay firm, the boys had to learn to overcome their fears even if this was their first official time.

'Sam? Can you pour the salt on the corpse for me?' John asked and Sam kept his eyes closed as he reached for the salt bag.

Dean smiled at his brother as little Sam was also determined to impress his father. Sam opened his eyes enough to see what he was doing and tipped the whole bag over the corpse.

John laughed at that, he didn't need the whole bag but Sam seemed pretty convinced that they did.

'Good work Sammy' John smiled and pours some of the liquid over the corpse. 'Now Dean, light a match and throw it in' John instructed and saw how Sam was now looking properly as he realised the corpse wasn't going to grab him.

Dean struck at the match but it failed to light.

Sam shivered again but this time it felt different.

'DADDY!' Sam suddenly screamed as a ghost appeared in front of him and grabbed him.

'Sammy!' Dean yelled and dropped the matchbox to try and save his brother.

Sam was choking while John rushed back to the car and grabbed his shotgun. He shot the ghost and Sam fell back to the ground holding his throat.

'Dean! Burn the corpse!' John yelled as the ghost appeared again.

Dean panicked but he tried to follow his father's order. He grabbed the matchbox with his shaking hands and tried to light the match but he was too worried that it was going to get Sammy again.

The ghost launched at Sam and Dean threw the box away to protect his little brother. John shot at the ghost and then grabbed the box, lighting the match and throwing it on the corpse. As the body caught flames, the ghost banished with a howling scream.

'I'm sorry' Dean said. 'I just-'

'Sorry' Sam added too.

'It's okay…you're not ready' John said in an emotionless tone and drove the kids back home.

They showered and went to bed right away.

* * *

'Do you think dad's mad?' Sam asked, as the boys lay in bed wide-awake.

'I dunno' Dean sighed. 'Maybe'

'Well we are only kids'

'Yeah, but dad seemed to think we're ready'

'But we're not' Sam said and was still quite shaken up. Not only did he find out about the supernatural but also went on his first hunt…all in a weeks period.

'Maybe' Dean said again but then sat up. Sam didn't know what he was doing so he sat up as well, fearing something was wrong.

'But Sam, what if we trained? Maybe we can prove to dad that we can do it'

'But I'm scared Dean' Sam said. 'I'm not big and brave like you'

Dean sighed and realised that maybe Sam was right.

'And I don't wanna' Sam added.

'Okay, maybe not now…but one day Sammy, we'll prove dad wrong' Dean said. 'We will show dad that we can be great hunters too, maybe one day we'll be even better than him'

'I guess' Sam said doubtfully but then giggled. 'Hey Dean?'

'Yeah?' Dean asked as the boys lay back down again.

'Maybe one day we'll save daddy' Sam giggled.

'Yeah' Dean smiled. 'Wouldn't that be cool?'

* * *

I am really proud of this chapter, and it's one of my faves :) But what do you think of it? I'm trying to keep it close to what is described in the show, you know? Like how Sam isn't as keen on hunting and how he likes a normal life, mainly because i think he has more memories of what it's like without all the supernatural drama (unlike Dean that has had to grow up with it). Something like that, anyway...whatcha think? 


	5. Schoolboys

Author's notes: Thanks to 'Samlover21 for your review and yeah, it is kinda hard to see John leaving a toddler and 5yr old alone, but over the year his obsession to finding Mary's killer has consumed him and he had began to lose touch with reality, maybe it is a bit unrelaistic...but hey, it's still a fnafic :) But thankyou for your review.

Tanks 'Sam666' for your review, i'm glad you were able to see that (Sam wanting a normal life already and Dean wanting to make John proud) I've been trying to maintain that attitude since people don't just change overnight so yeah...

Thanks 'Youngest Ones Rule ' for your review also, and I know what you mean. I may write the ficcy but John's "parenting" skills still annoys me in fic or show. Yeah, Sammy did lose his innocence :(

Anyways, I hope you like this chappy cuz i'm not too fond of it. I had to get this one done regardless so i had many edits but I dunno...

Warning: Someone does die in this chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Schoolboys**

As the start of the New Year approached for eight-year-old Sam and twelve-year-old Dean, their father moved them to Wyoming where they were near the more rural part of the town that they lived in. It was about a half an hour walk from the school so they would be taking the school bus every day with other kids. The day before, Dean had grabbed a pair of scissors and given Sam a haircut, as he was long overdue for one. Sam's hair was still sort of longer than Dean's but at least he could see now. John had always kept Dean's hair short but Sam wasn't too keen on a haircut so it was always Dean that had to do his brother's hair for him.

'Come on Sam!' Dean called to his younger brother at 7am that morning. 'If we miss the bus then we'll have to walk and you know how far it is!'

'Coming! Jeez' Sam ran down the stairs and over to Dean with his school uniform on and his cap, his shoelaces done up as Dean had made sure he knew how to do before he was five. Sam had a new bag that Dean convinced their father to get him since his old one was done for.

Dean grabbed his own bag and followed his brother out the door. Dean locked the door behind him (Their dad have given Dean a spare key to whatever house they lived in since Sam started school and neither boys would be home).

'I don't wanna take the stupid bus Dean' Sam complained as they walked down the long driveway.

'I know, but it beats walking' Dean sighed as they reached the mailbox and waited for the bus.

'Here' Dean never wore his own cap because he had a certain reputation, but his brother loved to wear caps so he had to make sure Sam wasn't going to be the new school's dork. Dean turned Sam's cap around so it was on backwards.

'Dean' Sam complained as his brother did this to him all the time. But Sam didn't mind as much, just as long as Dean was letting him wear it this time.

* * *

The bus arrived and the two boys got on, feeling a bit nervous as they did every new school but Dean was getting really used to it.

'Hey' he waved to a girl and asked if he could sit beside her. She shrugged and moved her bag. Sam felt abandoned and looked around. There was an empty seat near the front so he sat there and glanced out the window. He hated starting at a new school and that Dean could make friends by simply being an idiot or smiling, which is why Sam was always with Dean. Sam knew all of Dean's friends, all of his girlfriends and every place that they liked to sit.

'Hey new kid' a boy poked Sam in the back, making him turn around quickly.

'Yeah?' Sam asked nervously.

Dean may have sat away from Sam, but he never took his eye off him. Even at school, around hundreds of kids and many teachers, Dean was very protective of Sammy. And right now he wasn't liking how the elder boy was poking his brother and laughing at him while Sam tried to ignore him.

'Hey fat boy' Dean said loud enough that most of the bus turned to attention. 'You got a problem with my brother?'

'Ohh, look at that' the boy said to Sam. 'How cute, have to have your big brother protect you'

'I asked you a question' Dean said louder.

'No, ain't got no problem with your stupid, baby brother' the boys said and some of his mates laughed.

'Hey!' the bus driver yelled as Dean got up and grabbed the boy by the collar.

Sam sighed and stared out the window as Dean was threatening the fat kid and the bus driver was yelling. It was rather embarrassing to have Dean step in every time someone so much of called Sam a name. Sure, Sam had been picked on and got before, and then he was greatful for Dean knocking the bullies to the ground, flat on their face, but times like this one were just annoying.

As they got off the bus, the boy that had been annoying Sam before shoved him off the bus where he fell onto his knees, scraping one of them open.

Dean shoved the boy out of the way and pulled Sam to his feet.

'Come on Sammy' Dean held his brother's hand as he led him towards a table nearby under some trees.

Sam sat down as Dean got a tissue from his brother's bag and wet it at the water fountain and cleaned his knee. It was severely scraped, so Dean got a bandaid from his pocket and put that on Sam's knee too.

'Sorry' Dean said. 'I know you hate it when I'm always looking out for ya'

Sam nodded. 'Do you always carry a bandaid in your pocket?'

Dean smiled. 'I guess' he shrugged. 'You okay?'

Sam nodded again and then Dean sat beside him.

* * *

The day went by reasonably well, the boy that had been picking on Sam (Barry) was in Dean's class, which Sam wasn't overly thankful for, but better Dean's than his.

Dean made many new friends and one of them was a pretty girl called Cherry, which Dean and Sam found funny at first, but Dean was clearly interested in her as he spoke to her more than most of the others.

* * *

As the lunch bell rang, Sam walked out of his classroom and saw Dean walking towards the bench they'd sat at in the morning with a few of his new friends: Cherry, Peter and Jack. Sam ducked from sight and just watched them for a moment.

'Hey' a girl behind him spoke and made him jump, dropping the book he'd been carrying.

'Oh, sorry' the girl smiled and laughed a little as she picked the book up for him. 'I'm Rebecca' she smiled. Sam nodded and saw her long, red hair and calm, green eyes.

'I-I'm Sam' he said and peeked back to where Dean was. His elder brother didn't seen to be worried about him yet, but he'd hid from him before and knew that after a while Dean would start getting panicky and look for him.

'You okay?' Rebecca asked him.

'Oh, um yeah…just' Sam shrugged.

Rebecca looked at Dean and smiled. 'That your brother?'

'Yeah' Sam sighed. 'He always looking out for me'

'I know the feeling' Rebecca smiled.

'You do?'

'Yeah, by big sister was like that to me…before she went to high school and now we hardly see each other and whenever we do…well she's off to come party or going to hang out with friends, it's almost as though she grew up without me and now I'm just a her annoying little sister' Rebecca shrugged.

'Oh' Sam's eyes grew wide and he looked back to Dean…would that happen to them? Will Dean go off to high school and then think of him only as an annoying little brother?

'Come on' Rebecca took his hand. 'Let's go sit over there, your brother can see you so he won't stress and leave you alone'

Dean laughed at Peter's joke about their stupid teacher and gave another glance around the playground for Sam. Barry had gotten a detention so he wouldn't be harassing Sam, but where…? Dean then saw his brother hand-in-hand with a nice little girl his age. They sat at a seat nearby and she got out her lunch while Sam just smiled at her for a bit before looking over at Dean.

'I'll be back' Dean said and got up. He headed to the sheltered part where some people were mucking around with water bottles. He found the cafeteria and bought himself and Sam a sandwich each, a packet of chips and a soda. He paid for them and headed over to his brother.

'Hey Sam' he smiled and the girl also looked up at him. 'Hi' he said to her as he handed Sam his lunch.

'Thanks Dean' Sam smiled since he was hungry and feeling a lot better now that he seemed to have a friend of his own. 'And this is Rebecca'

'Nice to meet you Rebecca' Dean said, being polite to Sam's first proper friend. 'Well, um…I've still got some change if you're still hungry...I'll just be over here' Dean pointed and then ruffled his brother's hair.

'He's nice' Rebecca smiled and took a bite of her apple.

'Yeah' Sam replied and opened his chips. He and Dean usually had to look for something from home to have for lunch and Dean would usually have nothing in order to keep Sam fed, but now since this school had a proper cafeteria that their father approved of, Dean was given money to buy them both lunch everyday.

* * *

The weeks went by and everything seemed okay. Sam was good friends with Rebecca and made a new friend Eddie. Dean was going out with Cherry and Barry hardly bothered Sam at all since Dean had kicked him in the nads for knocking his brother off the bus again.

Sam was sitting at his usual seat near where Dean sat and waited for his friends while eating his lunch that Dean had allowed him to go and get himself now. Dean was still very protective of Sam but realised that his brother couldn't be too dependant on him so challenged Sam to do more things himself. But he didn't realise that it made Sam feel as though Rebecca was right and that Dean would one day just consider him his baby brother and pull away from him.

Sam swung his feet boredly as he waited for Rebecca and Eddie, but one of Dean's friends Peter came over and told him that Rebecca had a dentist appointment and Eddie went home sick. Sam nodded and then just sighed.

Dean watched as his little brother dumped the last of his lunch in the bin and just looked sad.

'Dean' Cherry rested a hand on his shoulder. 'Sam will be find, just leave him okay? He needs to learn to deal with things without you jumping in okay?'

Dean nodded, not really listening to her but Sam started swinging his feet again so he left him for now.

Sam glanced around and then felt a bit of a headache. He saw a flash of Barry crossing the road and a car came screeching around the corner…smashing right into him and then he lay on the road in a puddle of blood.

'Argh!' Sam yelled and grabbed his head in pain. He fell forward off the seat and landed on his stomach. He just lay there as Dean rushed over and pulled him up while many other kids laughed at Sam.

'Sammy? Sammy!' Dean shook him but his brother hardly moved for a moment.

'Dean?' Sam gasped and Dean hugged him in relief. 'Where's Barry?'

'Huh? Barry?' Dean asked. 'His mum is coming to pick him up soon cuz he's in a lot of trouble for tripping you'

'No!' Sam pulled away from Dean and despite his scraps and bruises, he ran towards the front gate where Barry was putting his bag on and his mother was waiting for him on the other side of the road.

'Sam!' Dean yelled and grabbed his brother. 'What are you doing?'

'He's gonna die! Dean, he's gonna die!" Sam cried and struggled from his brother's grip, but Dean would not release him. 'Barry!' Sam called out.

'What you little squirt?' Barry frowned and saw Dean trying to hold Sam from running at him and laughed.

Sam kicked at Dean and stomped on his toe.

'Ouch!' Dean gasped and released Sam in surprise. Sam ran to Barry and pushed him over, anything that would stop him from crossing that road.

'Barry!" his mother called out as the two boys started fighting and then Dean joined in to get Sam away from Barry.

A car came screeching around the corner as a drunk driver had fallen unconscious at the wheel and hit Barry's mother…

* * *

John had heard about what had happened and questioned both of the boys about it, but Sam refused to talk about it. John decided that it would be better if they moved again and even though neither of the boys wanted to, they had no choice. John moved them way out to West Virginia where they had to start yet another school, but they lived right near it this time…no buses.

Dean was also less socialised now and kept a closer eye on Sam.

Sam however was acting as thought nothing had happened. But when he had an art class one day, he saw a woman at the front of the room. She was unmistakably Barry's mother and it took Sam a moment to realise that she was a spirit. He knocked his paint container over in shock and fear, until he saw that she'd disappeared.

He quickly cleaned up his mess and painted her so he could show Dean and his dad when he got home.

* * *

'So she was just standing there?' Dean asked as he and Sam spoke about it later that night and their dad came home.

'Hey boys' he said and saw how terrified Sam looked and the serious look on Dean's face as he handed the painting to him.

'Sam did this…he saw a spirit of that woman' Dean explained and John looked at Sam instantly.

'What did she look like?' he asked, as the painting wasn't as clear.

'S-She had a white dress on, and it w-was all b-bloody' Sam sniffed. 'I killed her d-daddy now she'd after me' Sam cried and Dean was about to comfort his brother when he was surprised to see that John actually picked Sam up and hugged him.

'It's okay Sammy, I have to take a trip back to Wyoming this weekend anyway, there are some poltergeists up there ranking up some trouble' John said. 'Dean, take Sammy upstairs for bed'

Dean nodded and took his brother up to get some rest.

* * *

As Sam fell asleep that night, he had a dream about his father digging up the grave of Barry's mother and then a dark figure showed up and grabbed him. They fought for a bit until the figure choked John and he fell to the ground, hitting his head on the gravestone.

'Daddy!' Sam awoke screaming and both Dean and John came bolting up the stairs.

'Don't go to Wyoming alone daddy' Sam said the moment he saw John. 'Please!'

Dean and John looked at each other in surprise but Sam refused to say any more.

* * *

So the next morning when John left for Wyoming, he assured Sam that he wouldn't go alone and introduced them to an old friend of his named Jerry. He was a hunter also and so Sam had calmed down about that and upon their return a few days later, Sam was no longer being haunted by the spirit of Barry's mother so Dean and Sam knew that the corpse had been burnt.

Sam didn't like getting the visions of the bad things that were going to happen to people, so he started to avoid going to bed and fought sleep as much as he could. Dean finally found out what he was doing and told him that they were just nightmares, and it was over now…

* * *

Author's notes: Or is it? Heh...

Well, I had to end it there cuz setting up for the next chapter. Which will be up soon enough. I have graduated today! Tommorrow we have a meeting thing then I'm fanfiction free! So I'll have plenty of time to work on all of my fanfictions :) Anyways, like i said...I wasn't overly happy about this chapter but maybe you thought different? Agree or disagree, i'd love to know so please send me a review :)


	6. Sam's Still Not Ready

**Author's notes: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! I would add each of your names here to show my apriciationto each of you, but unfortunatly I can't do that this time (curses computer), but I hope you like this chappy and sorry it's been awhile since I updated, been very, very busy!

* * *

Chapter Six: Sam's still not ready**

1 year later…

Sam undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. He reached in and pulled his bag from the backseat and slammed the door. Sam followed his brother up to the new house in North Carolina. They went up to the bedrooms that had a bed in each, so it would be their first time to sleep in their own beds and their own rooms, which Dean was nervous but also relieved about since his nine-year-old brother was starting to grown quite a lot and at thirteen, Dean wasn't overly comfortable about sharing a bed anymore. And the now-teenaged Dean was developing the need for a bit more of his own personal space, rather than always sharing every part of the house with Sam. Not that he was growing apart from Sam, as his brother feared he was, but he was just getting older.

They dumped their bags in their new rooms and went downstairs to help their dad unload his stuff, like the weapons and all the shopping.

Dean grabbed a shopping bag and passed it to Sam while he took a few heavier ones. John sat in the car, going through the glove compartment while his sons unloaded the car. Sam dropped the last shopping bag in the kitchen and even though there was more stuff to get, he went up to his room and started to unpack.

Dean watched his brother go upstairs and then went back to the car. He figured that Sam was starting to get very annoyed with all the moving around and was a bit concerned with sleeping on his own for the first time since they'd lost their mother.

John and Dean finished up and locked the car.

'I'm thinking of arranging another hunting trip for the three of us, it's time we did it again don't you think?' John asked and noticed Dean's sceptical look, which wasn't about himself but about Sam. 'I know last time didn't go too well, but Sam's older now, you're both a lot older' John pat Dean back as the boys went inside.

* * *

Sam stayed in his room for the rest of the afternoon and only came down once he started to get hungry. John didn't have to work tonight so Dean was more relaxed and went to bed early. Sam however stayed in front of the TV for hours until John got sick of trying to get some sleep with it blaring so he sent Sam to bed. Sam dragged himself upstairs and pushed open the door to Dean's room.

'Sam?' Dean muttered as he saw his little brother watching him from the doorway. 'Everything okay?'

Sam shrugged and watched as Dean got up sleepishly.

'Come on' Dean sighed and helped his brother find his pyjamas, then he got the shower going and waited outside while his brother was in there for ages.

'Sammy!' Dean banged on the door yelling, almost giving his father a heart attack downstairs. 'Time's up!' Dean pushed the door open and turned off the shower as Sam was already out and grabbing his towel.

'You know, I'm gonna have to teach you to do some more stuff yourself' Dean yawned, chucking Sam's clothes at him.

He put his brother to bed as usual and wasn't sure what to do as he normally slept beside him.

'Read me a story' Sam pleaded.

'Sam…' Dean complained with a yawn.

'Please?' Sam pulled his puppy eyes at Dean.

'Fine' Dean sighed and found the box of books. 'Which one?'

'Read me the one about the lost boy' Sam said.

'Why do you like this one so much?' Dean asked as he searched for it.

'Because the boy finds a new mum in the end and they live happily ever after' Sam smiled as his eyes closed a bit.

Dean nodded and knew that Sam had never actually stayed awake long enough to reach that part, but he read it anyway.

Dean closed the book after a few pages, as Sam was fast asleep. He put the book down and went back to his own bed where he was asleep before he hit the pillows.

* * *

Sam slept for a few hours until at about 1 in the morning, he was woken by a sound coming from his closet. Sam naturally looked beside him but remembered that Dean didn't sleep with him anymore so he sat up quickly and stared at the closet. There was another sound and he could have sworn that the door had opened a bit. The wind from the window blew coldly on Sam's face and a few seconds later the closet door flung open and Sam's screams echoed throughout the house and surrounding areas.

Dean was by his brother's side in an instant and John came running in with his shotgun.

'What is it Sammy?' John asked loudly and Sam pointing shakingly to the closet…even though the door was firmly closed.

'T-There's something in t-there d-daddy!' Sam gasped.

John checked the closet high and low, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary…well Sam hadn't even packed anything into it yet.

John went back over to Sam and handed him a .45.

Sam looked at it and gasped at his father. After a few minutes, John headed back to bed and Dean continued the story…Sam was still awake by the end.

'Get some s-s' Dean yawned in mid sentence. 'Sleep' he finished and ruffled Sam's hair before going back to his room but he left Sam's door open this time.

Sam closed his eyes but sleep would just not come. He lifted the blankets and peeped at his closet. Ever since Sam had found out the truth about the supernatural, he had an increasing fear of the dark, but tonight it was at it's worst. Sam got up and quickly rushed to shut his door and turn the light on bright. He jumped back into bed and hid under the covers in case something had seen him. After a few minutes, he peeped at the closet again and held the gun his father had given him tightly.

"Clunk…clunk" came the sound again and Sam ducked back below the covers fearfully.

'Okay Sammy' he muttered in a soft squeak. 'What would Dean do?' Sam sat up and pointed the gun towards the now-open closet door. He got out of bed but stayed furtherest away from the closet as possible.

Step by step he crept towards the closet which was now emitting a faint glow and cocked the gun. A hand then reached towards him and Sam dropped the gun. He ran screaming down the hall and down the stairs, right to his father's room for the first time he hadn't gone to Deans. Sam didn't know why but since Dean was right next door then he feared the thing would get Dean too.

'Daddy!' Sam jumped on the bed and shook his father violently in panic.

'Sam?' John sat up in alarm.

'THERE'S SOMETHING IN MY CLOSET!' Sam screamed.

John grabbed his shotgun again and went upstairs while Dean came down to see what all the commotion was about and to see if Sam was okay.

* * *

The next day, in which as it turned out there had been something in Sam's closet but whatever it was it had disappeared before anyone could get it. But it was never seen again so Sam eventually calmed down.

A few days later though; John announced that they were going hunting again.

So they gathered their stuff and this time John made sure they had good, strong boots and warm jackets. He drove them out along a deserted highway at 11pm at night and parked in the middle of nowhere on the side of the road. Sam and Dean followed their father into the wood for a bit until Sam said he didn't want to and was scared.

'Well, um…wait by the car' John sighed, he was very disappointed but he couldn't be slowed down as this beast only appeared a few times a year, tonight being one of them. 'And don't forget to-'

'Salt around the car…yeah, yeah I know' Sam sighed and rushed back to the car while John and Dean continued.

Sam sat on the ground just next to the car boredly. He really did not want to go hunting and wished Dean hadn't told him the truth…why did he have to know? Sam would have been happy enough not knowing.

'Sssam' he heard a soft moan and jumped to his feet in alert.

'W-who's there?!' Sam yelled out but couldn't see anyone or thing.

'Sssam' the voice moaned again.

Normally Sam would scream for Dean or his dad, but he knew they weren't around so he'd have to do something unless he was just going to stand there and possibly be killed. Sam yanked open the car door and searched for anything that could help.

'Come on' he rolled his eyes. 'What's salt and holy water gonna do?' he slammed the door and ran around to the back, trying so hard to get it open. After much effort and some more moaning from whatever was calling to him, he managed to get it open. Sam had to climb into the trunk in order to reach any of the guns. He stood up with a shotgun, simular to the ones Dean uses. He jumped out and stepped over the salt line…

* * *

John and Dean had wandered for quite some time and managed to hunt down the evil thing that Dean still wasn't sure what it was exactly that they'd been hunting because his father got to it before he'd even seen it.

'Guess I've got a lot of learn dad' Dean sighed.

'Come on' John ruffled his eldest son's hair and turned back towards where they'd came. 'Sam must be getting worried'

So they headed back to the car, but in less than twenty minutes away, they heard the echoing sounds of gunshots that were fired again and again. Then silence.

'Sammy!' Dean yelled and ran towards where the car was parked. John was much older and more athletic from hunting so he beat Dean there and found Sam unconscious outside the line of salt with a shotgun still in his hands. Laying a few metres from the car, right near the tree line, there was a creature of some sort.

'Wendigo' John muttered.

'What?' Dean asked as he checked Sam.

'Nothing' John said. 'Is he okay?'

'Ah, I think he fainted' Dean cracked a smile. 'But he's fine'

* * *

They got home and Sam was being congratulated, by John and Dean even when John had rethought what that creature was and was muttering all sorts of names to himself. The boys got pizza that night so everyone was doing pretty well, but Sam knew what was coming.

'You know, this isn't the first time you've grabbed a gun and surprised us Sam' John smiled at his youngest son while Dean was stomping in the bin to try and get the pizza boxes to fit so he that didn't have to take out the trash.

Sam shrugged. 'The thing was saying my name…I got scared'

'It was saying your name?' John repeated and frowned; another bunch of theories going through his mind.

'It's nothing dad' Sam said, and got up. 'I don't want to be a hunter like you or Dean'

John inhaled sharply and looked right at Sam. 'Maybe if you just trained and got used to it-'

'No dad…sorry' Sam said and went towards the stairs, then turned to face them again. 'Please dad, I'm just a kid…let me be one' he said and ran up to his room.

John got up and grabbed his stuff.

'You're going hunting…now?' Dean asked.

John didn't reply as he just left. Dean sighed and jumped on the bin as hard as he could, what Sam said ringing in his mind over and over: _"I'm just a kid…let me be one"._

* * *

**Author's notes: So what did you think of this chapter? I am currently writing chapter 8 and any suggestions you would like to add would be very apriciative and useful! Please review!**


	7. Proving Dad Wrong

**Author's notes: **Thanks to 'Sam666' for your review and I'm glad that I am keeping to the characters well cuz that's one thing i want to do well if all else fails :P. Thanks to 'Sammygirl1963' for your idea! I really didn't think about that but even though where I am currently up to in chapter ten, and Sam being 12 while Dean is 16...well the idea will fit in wonderfully with the storyline so thanks so much! -hugs-. And thankyou so much to 'Tuffman' for all of your chapterly reviews! I'm am so glad that I was able to bring out different emotions in my readers because that's one major thing that I was hoping for this story. The visions will continued occasionally as well as a few other less-human-like things in little Sammy, but hopfully they won't be as dark this time! Cuz like he's said...Sammy is just a kid.

Thankyou so much everyone and here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Proving dad wrong**

A whole year, and not once did John bring about the issue of Sam's age or rejection towards the life he's practically set out for his boys. But Dean knew that John was annoyed and now he hardly ever spoke to Sam.

Sam had just turned ten a few weeks ago and now locks himself up in his room or sits outside doing nothing but drawing in the dirt with a stick.

'Sammy?' Dean asked as he brought out a plate of sandwiches for Sam to eat since it was almost lunchtime and Sam hadn't eaten anything all day.

'It's Sam' came an annoyed response.

'Huh?' Dean asked.

'My name is Sam…not Sammy' his younger brother frowned at Dean and saw the plate. 'And I'm not hungry'

'You got to eat something' Dean told him and placed the plate down next to his brother that was becoming more of a stranger to him lately.

'Whatever' Sam sighed.

'You know dad-'

'I don't want to talk about dad' Sam said. 'I just-I want to be left alone for now…okay, Dean?'

'Okay, sure' Dean said. 'I'll um…be inside' Dean went back inside but didn't like leaving Sam outside by himself like that so he took a shotgun out for Sam in case he needed it and then went back inside before Sam could protest.

Sam looked down at the shotgun angrily and picked it up. He ran his fingers over the top and then sides of it and placed it in a firing hold. Sam was mad at his dad for not letting him be a kid when he clearly wanted to be normal and not some lonely freak that went out to hunt scary things all the time. He was mad at Dean for wanting to be like their dad, to hunt…but he was most mad at himself. Sam hated the fact that his dad and Dean were so much older and braver than him. True, he had a growth spurt recently and is starting to catch up with Dean's height (much to Dean's dislike), but it just wasn't the same. They were always looking out for him or protecting him some one thing or another. He was so scared of these creepy things that Dean had told him exist and then their dad expected them to hunt them like he did…even when they're just kids. But Sam just wished things could either be normal or that he was as good as they were. He then remembered something from when he was younger…

'_Dean? How do you get so brave like daddy?' Sam asked._

'_All in the practice Sammy, guess I don't think about it…and you get used to it after a while'_

Sam stood up with the shotgun and checked through the window. He saw that Dean was asleep on the couch. Sam reached into his pockets where he kept a bunch of bullets because he knew that Dean would hand him this shotgun…he always did nowdays that Sam was more separate from him…another protection thing. Sam may not want to be much of a hunter, but he did pay attention. He had good boots on, firm clothing and he went over to where some old hunting gear was left from last week. Sam grabbed some more bullets, a bag of cans, the sandwich that Dean had left him and a water bottle. He gave one last glance towards the house and dashed off into the woods.

* * *

John got home a few hours later and found Dean asleep on the couch and slammed the door so that his return would wake him.

'Wha-!' Dean jumped and fell off the couch. 'Oh, dad…hey' Dean rubbed his face and looked around. 'Sammy?' Dean last remembered talking to Sam and trying to get his brother to eat before he settled for a bit of TV. He went to the back door and opened it while John sorted through the mail. He glanced over as Dean was calling for Sam.

'Sam! Sammy!' Dean yelled. 'Dad he was just here…Sam told me to leave him alone and I have him a shotgun…'

John knew the way Sam was acting recently and didn't give Dean a chance to apologise for not keeping a closer eye on his brother. John went outside and called for Sam as well and normally the boy would come but this time he didn't.

'Training gear is gone' John noticed and smiled. 'Dean, get our stuff…I think I know where he went'

* * *

They walked through the woods for a while until they heard distant gunfire.

John held his finger to his lips to let Dean know that they had to be quiet and no matter what happened they were just going to watch Sam for a bit.

Sam placed some more cans up and then moved over to fill his sweater with leaves and tie the ends so it was like a bag. He grabbed some rope and hung in from a tree branch. Sam then stopped and looked around, he had the edgy feeling of being watched but he was quite a bit from his spot so even if there was someone, he couldn't see that far. Sam shrugged it off and grabbed his shotgun again.

He wandered back to his spot that he'd been aiming from for the last hour or so. He really had no idea how much time has passed nor did he care. He grabbed some more bullets and loaded the gun. He almost wished that his father was here right now to see him and anyone that looked at Sam right now would have seen the seriousness on his face and know just how focused he was at this moment.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Sam hit all three cans right through the middle. He'd been practicing for ages and now he was getting the hang of it, plus his anger at his father and the way their life was had been eating at him for so long and this was almost his way of letting it out.

Sam re-loaded and raised the shotgun again, he stared right at his sweater and tried to imagine it as some ugly thing and fired.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Sam smirked as the sweater fell to the ground since he'd shot clean through the rope.

'Take that' he said and raised the gun carefully. He aimed towards the cans again as there were only four left.

BAM! BAM!

Sam then stopped and just stood there listening carefully. He could have sworn he'd heard something this time.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

He finished the last cans off, but missed the last one so had to aim again.

'Stupid Dean' Sam said, loud enough for his brother and father to overhear.

'Why is he so brave and stuff, and then dad…' Sam grabbed a nearby stone and threw it, hitting a tree and his reflexes kicked in as he ducked when it came flying back his way. Right now Sam felt like he could do anything, but he knew that if he was faced with some evil spirit things might go very differently.

Sam raised his shotgun and pointed it towards a large, bushy area a few metres behind him.

'Come out!' he yelled, he was so mad now at his father and the way he'd tried to raise Dean and him as soldiers that will follow in his footsteps.

What he wasn't expecting though, was for his father and Dean to come out with their hands up.

'Not gonna shoot us like the cans now are ya, Sammy?' Dean joked but his hands stayed where they were.

'I'm so proud of you, Sam' John smiled.

'I bet you are' Sam muttered and threw the shotgun onto the ground before sitting on a log near him.

Dean and John lowered their hands and made their way over to the youngest member of the Winchester family.

'Don't take off like that again, Sammy' Dean said and went to pat Sam's back but his brother shoved his hand away.

'It's Sam' he reminded Dean and frowned at his father. He stopped when he saw the look he was getting. John really was proud of Sam and saw hope in Sam becoming a great hunter.

'It's late' Dean said. 'How about we go home?'

'We don't have a home, Dean' Sam said and gathered his stuff. He headed out of the woods and was followed by the other two.

* * *

A few hours later, John had to go out for a few hours on official business. Sam watched him leave from the hallway and then rushed over to Dean.

'Dean!' he grabbed his brother to get his attention.

'What?' Dean asked.

John was outside putting his boots on when he heard some running inside and Sam's frantic voice. He stood up and leaned against the door to hear when his youngest son was saying.

'Dad's going out!' Sam said. 'So get some stuff, I want to hunt something!'

'Who are you and what have you done with Sammy?' Dean asked and switched the TV off. 'You want to hunt now?'

'I just want to see how I do, now that I can shoot properly' Sam shrugged. 'Please Dean? I still have the matches, salt and gasoline stuff that dad got me ages ago for my birthday'

'But we won't know where to start' Dean said and was surprised as Sam pulled out a newspaper from under his jacket.

By this point John had found a spot of the window to watch them and was smiling, it seems he underestimated Sam.

'Come on!' Sam tugged at Dean as his brother read the paper.

'Fine' Dean gave in and grabbed his jacket and boots, only to notice his brother was already dressed to hunt as he came back with a bag and his shotgun.

John was glad he'd parked the car well out of their view this time and hid around the corner as the boys started to walk to the cemetery that was about twenty minutes away. John was a good hunter, so he knew how to follow his boys without them catching him as he really wanted to see how they were going to do without him and he would butt in if he had to. He did notice that every now and again one of them would look around so it seems they have good senses too.

'Dean?' Sam asked after a few minutes. 'Why does dad do this to us?'

'Do what?'

'Raise us like soldiers of some stupid war' Sam stated.

'After what happened to mum, I guess he kinda lost it' Dean shrugged. 'But he's just making sure we can protect ourselves, Sammy'

'What happened to mum?' Sam asked and Dean didn't look at him. 'Dean?'

'Um, just that she…you know? Died' Dean said.

Sam nodded and after a minute of silence he frowned, remembering something.

'And Dean?'

'Yeah?'

'It's Sam' his brother corrected him again.

'Whatever Sammy' Dean smiled and looked up as they'd reached the cemetery.

'My hunt' Sam reminded him. 'You just sit back and play lookout'

'Play bodyguard more like it' Dean muttered and gripped his gun tightly as he stood by his brother. Sam looked down at the dirt and frowned. He grabbed a shovel and started digged but looked at his brother.

'Dean?'

'Yeah, I'll dig' Dean sighed and took the shovel from Sam, handing him the shotgun. Sam took a deep breath like Dean had taught him and stayed guard while Dean digged.

* * *

After an hour or so, Dean climbed out after opening the coffin with Sam's help and Sam salted the bones and then poured gasoline on.

Dean grabbed his brother to yank him out as Sam went to light the match.

'You're gonna set yourself on fire' Dean said. Sam got out properly and lit the match, he had watched Dean demonstrate how to do it before, so he concentrated as he threw it into the grave and the bones went to flames.

'Yeah!' Dean gave Sam a high five, but then was thrown a few metres from Sam.

'Dean!' Sam grabbed the shotgun and aimed it everywhere. A spirit appeared and tried to grab him but Sam knew the gun was loaded with rock salt so he shot her and ran over to Dean.

'Dean? Dean!' Sam shook him and saw the ghost coming back. He shot her again and glanced over to the burning bones, just as he heard her scream out. Guess he didn't light it was well as he'd thought.

'Sammy?' Dean muttered and Sam pulled him to his feet.

Another two spirits appeared and the boys cling to each other.

'I wish dad was here' Sam said. 'He'd know what to do!'

'He'd tell you to focus and shoot them!' John said loudly and fired his own shotgun.

Sam and Dean got up and grabbed their guns, firing at the spirits while their father performed some kind of ritual behind them to banish the spirits.

Sam stopped shooting as he saw a dark, hooded thing coming from the other end of the cemetery and he froze in fear. One blink later and it was right next to his dad.

'Daddy!' Sam yelled as the thing grabbed his father and threw him a few meters.

'Sam!' Dean yelled to get his brother's attention. Sam turned to face Dean and realised right then that it was true, no matter how much he wanted to deny it…he wasn't a normal little kid that hides under his bed when he gets scared (although Sam had only stopped doing that once something actually attacked him from under his bed), he has been raised to do a job and if he failed at that then what was the point? Sam doesn't want to be a hunter…but the truth still remains…he is one. Sam frowned and turned to the thing that had hurt his father. It was approaching Sam so he aimed his gun and shot it.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The thing vanished and as Sam looked for it, he saw Dean and John nearby finishing the ritual. Sam reloaded his gun and held it ready. Dean watched his brother and John got up. He walked over to Sam and pat his back, which made Sam whip around and point the gun at him.

'Dad! You okay?' Sam asked, the normal Sam that they knew now looked back at them. His face was no longer focused and serious, but concerned and soft. He saw that his dad was hurt on the arm and blood dripping down his jacket sleeve.

'You're hurt' Sam noticed and tossed his gun aside.

'He's okay' Dean said and picked up his brother's gun. 'You did good Sammy, but let's go home now'

'Okay' Sam said and followed his brother. John just watched them and felt so proud. He decided that his hunt could wait; tonight was one that he wanted to spend with his boys.

'Come on dad!' Sam stopped and called out to him. 'Don't get left behind or Dean and I will have to come back and get you!'

John laughed and followed his boys back to their current home.

After he finished his hunt…he was going to train these two beyond anything they'd done before and then, the three of them will be up for anything!

* * *

Author's notes: This was one chapter I had been planing since Sam's 7th birthday and got those items, but I just wasn't sure how to do this, so I hoped it worked out well! Anyways, let me know what you all think and next chapter is when you will start to get a sense of the girl-loving Dean that we all know well :P I can't wait to submit chapter nine cuz I put a lot of hard work into that one :P

Well, let me know what you think so far k:)


	8. Back Down From A Normal Life

**Author's notes: **Thanks to 'tuffman' for your review...last chapter was your favourite? Wow, well I must have done something right lol. Thanks to 'sammygirl1963' for your review, and I had to make sure I put John proud of Sam for soemthing, sadly though it has to have some connection to hunting. You two are constant reviewers so thanks! Well, onwards with the chappy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Back down from a normal life**

Sam was in his room, playing with one of his most prized processions-his train set that Dean got him for his seventh birthday. He packed it away and then glanced around his room. There wasn't much stuff, mainly some books and his boots, shotguns etc. And just like Dean, his wall had at least one poster on it. Sam walked down the stairs and peeped at what Dean was doing. His brother was on the phone to someone and seemed pretty happy. Sam listened as he heard Dean talking about a date and sighed. He had always feared this would happen, that Dean was going to choose his friends and girls over him. Sam didn't know why Dean liked girls so much, they're not much different other than that they wear dresses, their hair is longer and they play with dolls.

'Sammy!' Dean called him down and Sam reluctantly went over. Dean passed the phone to him. 'I have to get something, can you talk to Amelia for me?'

'Dean-' Sam tried to protest but Dean was already rushing upstairs. Sam didn't want to be rude so he spoke to the girl.

'Um…hi' Sam said.

'Hi Sam! Dean has told me loads about you'

'Ah-huh' Sam nodded and tried to keep a reasonable conversation going.

'And you like spending time with your big brother?' the girl, Amelia asked.

'What? Oh yeah, ah-huh' Sam replied and had the phone snatched from him as Dean came back.

'Thanks Sammy!' Dean smiled.

'It's Sam' he sighed, but Dean was already chatting away to this girl again. 'What's so special about girls?' Sam muttered. 'I swear I'm never gonna get a girlfriend' he said and sat on the lounge for TV while Dean said goodbye to the girl. Sam sighed, there was nothing on TV at this time (which was 1pm).

John came through the door and noticed the bored look on Sam's face as he also rolled his eyes occasionally. Dean was in a rather good mood though so John was guessing it was a girl because that was one of the few things that made Sam roll his eyes like that.

'So you boys ready?'

'Ready for what?' Sam asked.

'Oh! I forgot to tell ya' Dean slapped his forehead. 'Dad's taking us out to train a bit today'

'Yippee' Sam replied sarcastically but went to gather his usual hunting gear because what Dad saids, goes.

* * *

John took them for a drive out to an old abandoned and almost overgrown field.

'Okay' John smiled at this sons. 'I need you to run to the goal post down there' he pointed to a small white dot in the distance.

'You're kidding right?' Dean laughed and then saw how serious his father looked. 'Crap'

Sam looked at Dean. 'What's a "Crap"?'

'Never mind' Dean shook his head and got a glare from John.

'On your marks…get set' John said and held out his stopwatch. 'Go!'

The two brothers took off running towards the goal post that seemed miles away. Dean was used to the running since he did a lot of it on occasional hunts with his dad or when Sam was little and was outside about to eat something that he really should not be eating. But Dean was surprised to find that his little brother was gaining on him and soon ran right past.

Sam saw the goal post approaching and realised that the better he was at these things then the more his father would want him to participate, so he was about to give up, but then he heard his dad calling out how good he was doing and didn't want to disappoint him. Sam had actually never really had this chance to just run out his energy and he loved it! He felt free and in control while he was running and left his brother behind. Sam ran right towards the approaching goal post until he tripped on a hole in the ground and fell flat on his face with a "thump"!

Dean caught up and pulled Sam to his feet. The boys then continued their run and grabbed the post. Dean breathed heavily and his chest was burning as well as his legs aching. John was running to catch up and saw this. Sam was laying flat on his back with a huge grin on his face, but was breathing heavily also.

'Good job boys!' John smiled and patted Dean's back.

'Can't…breathe' Dean gasped and John handed him a bottle of water.

'Water Sam?' John asked.

Sam just lay on the grass and closed his eyes. He had never felt so thrilled and free when he was running; maybe he should get into sports after all, like the racetracks or soccer.

'Can we…run again?' Sam asked as he looked up at his father and Dean pulled him to his feet again.

Dean looked at his younger brother like he was crazy, just before he noticed how relaxed Sam looked.

'Well you're free to run back' John joked, but Sam did just that. He had a big drink and then took off running back to the car.

'He's like a machine' Dean gasped.

'Good, if he can run fast with ease, it'll make him a better fighter' John said as he and Dean walked back where Sam was waiting.

'Come on!' Sam was yelling to them.

* * *

After Sam wore himself out with some more running, John took them for some shooting practice and they did some Latin training. Then they practiced finding cases from newspapers and what things they had to look for. After all the day's hard work, Sam still had enough energy to do some more running around outside when John was inside napping and Dean was making dinner.

* * *

A week later, John was out on a hunt and Dean was busy trying to keep Sam from annoying him.

'Pleeeease Dean!' Sam begged and used his puppy dog eyes that were still effective at his age and worked well on Dean.

'Sam! We're not walking all that way there, okay? Final'

'Why do you always get to boss me around?' Sam pouted and crossed his arms.

'Because I'm older' Dean said.

'I know!' Sam jumped up off the couch. 'You can be with a girl because you like them so much and I can go for a run? Please, I'll be back in an hour, I promise!'

'Sam! I'm not just letting you go out on your own' Dean said.

'Well then…um…take a girl with you and you can have a talk with the girl while I run'

Dean thought about it and decided it was a rather good deal.

'Okay, let me call Sally'

'Huh? I thought her name was Amelia' Sam tipped his head sideways in confusion. 'Do girls change their names a lot cuz last month is was Barbara?'

'I know more than one girl Sammy' Dean rolled his eyes.

'It's Sam' he pouted again and sighed. He knew Dean was at least fifteen minutes on the phone with a girl so he just watched TV until he was done.

* * *

Dean and Sally sat at a park bench talking and laughing while Sam ran around the park happily. He just loved running, as long as he wasn't running from something scary that wanted to eat him alive.

'Hey!' a boy his age ran over. 'You have lots of energy, wanna play with us?'

'What are you playing?' Sam asked curiously.

'Soccer' the boy smiled.

'Um. Okay' Sam shrugged and saw his brother whispering into Sally's ear…well that's what it looked like.

'I'm Benny by the way' the boy smiled.

'Sam' he replied. 'Hey? What's so cool about girls? My big brother seems obsessed with them'

'My brother does the same thing' Benny replied. 'He saids that they're hot'

'Hot?' Sam frowned. 'Would my brother get burnt if he touches one?'

'No' Ben laughed. 'I think he means that if she's pretty, she's hot'

Sam frowned in confusion and shook his head. 'Let's play' he said and walked over to the group of other boys.

* * *

'Sam!' Dean called him a few hours later and his brother ran over. 'Time to go'

'Oh!' Sam whined sadly. 'Okay' he said, defeated and followed his brother. 'Where's the girl?'

'She had to go' Dean said.

* * *

As they got home, Dean dug through the fridge and found two bottles of cold water. He threw one to Sam and took a drink of his.

'Dean? Is Sally hot?' Sam asked curiously, but made water come out of Dean's nose at that comment.

Sam couldn't understand the look Dean was giving him or why it was so funny, so he just shrugged and took a big drink of his own water.

* * *

A month or so later, the boys were taking more regular trips to the park while their dad was away and once school started again, they would go after school and Sam tried out for the school soccer team, which he made easily, but then they had to move again and Sam was more sad since the nearest park was too far away to walk and they took the bus to school this time while living in Florida, but this time it was at a motel room, which they had been to before but it also meant they were only there for a short time.

John had them training more frequently and was beginning to see a lot of changes in his sons. Such as Dean's voice had broken recently and Sam was becoming increasably excited about the training just as long as it didn't lead up to a hunt.

Dean was becoming more and more socialised with people, mainly the girls and Sam was getting very stressed and worried about. Sometimes, Dean would go out for an hour to spend some time with a girlfriend and Sam would just sit miserably on the couch and wait for him to come back.

Dean came home one day after spending hours with his girlfriend and found the place was a mess.

'Sam!' Dean called for his ten-year-old brother panickly and instantly wished he hadn't gone out.

'Oh, you're home' Sam frowned as he came down the stairs.

'What happened?' Dean looked around at everything, a lamp was broken, the curtain had been torn and stuff was littered everywhere. Dean then recognised it as one of Sam's tantrums. 'Are you okay?' he then asked Sam.

'How can I be okay?' Sam yelled at Dean. 'I'm ten years old and being trained like a solider to fight things that other can't even imagine! I'm cooped up in some crummy house while my only real friend…my big brother leaves me to be with some stupid girl he hardly knows! We have no real home Dean and I hate my life!' Sam kicked a book across the room and ran upstairs, slamming the door to his room loudly.

Dean sighed and started to clean up the place. Once he was done he went up to Sam's room and figured he'd had enough time to cool down. Dean was surprised to find that the train set he'd gotten Sam was demolished in the corner along with all of Sam's other toys and stuff. The book John had bought him was shredded and Sam sat there about to shred the book about the lost boy that Dean used to read to him all the time.

'Sam!' Dean took it form his hands and looked down at the furious expression on his brother's face. 'Can't you just talk to me little brother?' he asked.

'No' Sam crossed his arms and turned away. Dean sat next to him on the bed and waited.

Sam sighed and looked at Dean, a little calmer. 'Dean, I want to be a normal kid. I want to have friends, play sport and stuff. You were all I had cuz dad was never home and we live too distant from other people'

'What do you mean, "were"? Sammy I'm still here' Dean said worriedly and wondered how he could have missed all this emotion that Sam felt the need to keep from him and take it out on the house when he was out.

'No, you're not' Sam finally admitted his growing fears that seemed to have come true. 'You're fourteen Dean, we go to different schools but when you're home you want to go out with a girl and you want to spend time with your friends more than you do me'

'That's not true' Dean said but he understood where Sam was coming from. 'Yes I am fourteen, and being a teenager means I am growing up and want to do new things with people…but Sam, you're still my brother and that will never change'

Sam shook his head in disbelief and turned away from Dean.

'It's not fair' Sam said and Dean could hear his voice breaking as his brother was getting upset. That's how his tantrums went, Sam would bottle up then he'd lash out and during the cooling down process he'd cry for hours.

'Sammy?' Dean tried to get his attention, he hated it when Sam cried and this time he felt responsible.

'It's Sam'

'Look, how about we deal okay cuz you're right: It's not fair' Dean sighed and Sam turned to look at him, wiping his face. 'How about, when we move to Montana next year, after Christmas, whatever school you're enrolled at I'll get you signed up to the soccer team in town okay? And I'll pay for it, and if you need a permission slip then I'll forge dad's again like I did before okay?'

'Really?' Sam asked and Dean nodded. 'Thanks Dean!' Sam hugged his brother tightly, which Dean was starting to grow out of.

'You deserve it Sammy' Dean smiled as Sam moved away from him with a frown.

'It's Sam!'

* * *

Author's notes: So what did you think? I'll be putting the next chapter up so as I might be going away this weekend and am unsure if the internet will be up where I'm staying. I'd love to hear all your opinions cuz now Dean is getting more..."himself" if you know what I mean, based on the show. I put a lot of work into next chapter so I hope you'll like it and I hope you liked this one cuz this oen has been rewritten in some areas several times! But I think I've gotten it right this time. Hopefully next chapter will see John beign proud of something without a connection to hunting...maybe. 


	9. Sam's Moment

**Author's notes: **Thanks to 'tuffman' for your review, and this chapter showing that Sam does have something that makes him feel less left out so I hopey ou enjoy! Thanks 'sam666' for your review and it was nicely said, exactly the message I wanted to get across! Well one of them :P There will be plenty more big brother mometns to come I can ensure you as the boys are getting older and growing up so they are beginning to understand each other more, you know what I mean? That Sam is starting to understand the things Dean does and that Dean is learnign how different Sam is to him but...yeah, dunno how to explain but you know what I mean:P Thanks to 'sammygirl1963' for your review, Same applies for what I just said, about Dean and Sam having a mroe understanding. :P And I'm going to get the more 'brother time' as well cuz the boys need it. Thanks 'Dean-and-Sam-my-men' for your review also, glad I'm getting the humour across too :P Thanks to 'bite-me-edward-c' for your review, I think this is the first one you've sent me so cool! And here is is, the next chapter...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Sam's moment**

It was a while before they moved to Montana, by that time Sam was eleven and Dean was fifteen. John was around a bit and only went hunting for a night or so but then went back to his weekly hunts and he was less concerned about the boys being on their own as they had grown a lot, especially with Dean's recent growth spurt and that they were so much more trained and old enough to be fully capable on their own, but John was starting to get sceptical and concerned for Dean as his rising teen years was making him more…mature. Not that "mature" was the word he'd use confidently about Dean.

Dean stayed true to his word and signed Sam up at the local junior soccer club and he paid the expenses required to keep him on the team by telling their dad they needed more money to keep Sam in "School" with his "extra curriculum" activities. John soon found out that Dean had gotten Sam into soccer when he'd found the uniform and shoes that Sam had to wear. He wasn't overly excited about the idea but Sam begged for John to let him play and John gave in to Sam's puppy eyes, which was something he couldn't remember ever doing since Sam was about four and wanted some sort of toy that he'd spotted in the shops while John took them shopping, which ended all other shopping trips because that toy wasn't cheap.

So when Sam played his soccer matches every month, John tried to be there as he was secretly proud of his son in participating and making the top team.

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon and Sam was sitting on the benches looking towards the crowd nervously, it was his final match and if his team won then they'd be real champions. Also that he'd never get another chance, he knew that they never stayed in one place for long and this was no exception. He glanced through the crowd more carefully and searched for Dean's banner that always read: **Sammy Scores! **Which really annoyed Sam, but he knew Dean meant well. He finally found it as it was propped up on two chairs and beside it was his big brother, pigging out on the stadium hotdogs and burgers as Sam expected. Sometimes he wondered if Dean was actually here for him or that the family members of the players get free food. Sam sat up straighter as he saw his dad beside Dean (also with food). John often fell asleep during the games as it wasn't really his thing and whenever he didn't he was then either reading a book (Latin stuff probably) or glancing at the people around him suspiciously. But it meant so much to Sam that his father decided to not work today in order to come to his final match and also that Dean didn't bring a friend with him this time and nor was he sitting right near the cheerleaders.

'Winchester!' his overweight, bald couch called out to him.

'Yes, couch?' Sam asked instantly and looked at him with hope.

'Bradley hurt his ankle…you're up!'

'Yes!' Sam raised a fist in the air and ran out onto the field. He noticed that Bradley Simmons had been about to score so Sam had to take over from that. He stood behind the ball and focused right at the goal. He was one of the top players on his team and was even elected captain but Sam refused because he wasn't going to be around for long.

He cleared his mind and focused hard on getting this goal. He knew his big brother and dad were watching so he didn't want to disappoint them and what better way to do that than to score the moment he gets on the field?

'Sammy!' Dean was yelling, getting all hyped up now.

'For the millionth time, it's Sam' the boy muttered to himself and sighed. He couldn't think about that right now, he had to focus. Sam looked towards the net that held the goal together and calculated the distance and pressure required to get this in. He took a deep breath and kicked it hard.

The ball soared through the air and right between the goalkeeper's hands.

'Score!' Dean cheered and got weird looks from his dad.

'Dean! Stop being a girl and sit!' John finally snapped as he crossed his arms. This was making him nervous, being around all these people (70 in which were woman) and to have his teenaged son cheering Sam on like any mother would. That thought was like a knife piercing John's heart then…Mary would be so proud and probably crying if she saw her eleven-year-old Sammy in the top soccer team leading in the championship game of the state.

Dean sat back on his seat and pouted about being called a girl simply for being hyped about his little brother's big game.

Sam played really well after that first goal kick and many more goal kicks later he was still leading his team. He had the ball on most occasions but he didn't like taking all the glory so would often kick it to other players on his team, which he found ironic since they were called the "Demons". Sam knew one of the boys on the opposite end of the field because they went to school together and he could have sworn that kid had it in for him. Sam had the ball now and that kid, Jack came running towards him, knocking him hard with his elbow and made Sam trip onto his face. Sam lay there, angry and embarrassed. He heard Dean cursing from the crowd until John shut him up again. Sam had a lot of adrenalin when it came to soccer so he wasn't going to let some bulling punk push him around. Most kids would push back on the field but Sam had a better idea. Sam got up and watched as his team players took over the ball again and continued on. Sam glanced over to Dean and thought about how Dean would always get back at those that picked on Sam or those that shoved him around. Dean would often go right up to them and kick them or knock them out, but Sam paid a lot of attention to his big brother and he had learnt that sometimes the most effective payback is the less obvious and direct ones.

Sam saw Jack coming towards him with the ball, so he ran towards him and just as he was alongside him and close enough, Sam made it look like he was trying to get the ball, but he actually kicked Jack in the ankle and Jack fell. Hard. Sam took the ball like nothing had happened and kicked it towards the goal. The ball bounced off the side of the Goalpost and didn't get in, but that was exactly how Sam planned it.

Sam stopped as the whistle blew and people rushed to Jack. Sam knew it wasn't what he usually did, but he had put up with Jack's taunting about Sam not having a mum and that Sam was a freak. Jack's father was a best friend of the sheriff too, so that didn't help the situation any. Sam looked towards where Dean and his dad were sitting to see that Dean and John both had smirks on their faces and that made Sam proud. He hoped that Dean would finally see that he could stand up for himself sometimes and that he did pay attention to his big brother. Sam remembered being a little kid and following Dean all around the house, trying to walk like him, talk like him…be like him. And now he felt as though he was close because his big brother just gave him a thumbs-up for taking out a bully all on his own.

The whistle blew again and the game was back in motion. Sam slacked back a bit and then glanced to the scoreboard. The two teams were in a tie at the moment and with ten minutes left on the clock it was gonna be close if someone was getting ready to score right now. Sam glanced over and saw another schoolmate with the ball but not his team. He picked up his speed and with a simple but quick foot movement, Sam had the ball in his total control.

Within the minute, he was at the opposite end of the field and everyone stopped, as he was getting ready to score. The goalkeeper eyed him with total focus and the crowd were going wild. Sam looked over at the timer to see he had eight minutes to score…but something was wrong. Sam looked at the ball and saw it blurring…he vision was clouding. Sam shook his head, scrunched his eyes tight and then re-opened them. Okay, he could see…but then there was this flash and at first Sam thought it was a camera but it was too close. The crowd drowned out and he head voices, whispering. A woman was saying something…but Sam couldn't quite make out what. Then it grew louder and he caught the words "goodnight" and "brother". Ignoring the sickly smell that reached his nose, Sam frowned and had a feeling that he knew this woman but he had to shake it off. He inherited the stubborn and curious gene from his father though so that just wasn't an option here. Sam listened harder and then jumped as he heard an ear-ripping scream.

'Argh!' he yelled and covered his ears, falling to his knees as he did so.

'Sam?' one of his teammates asked worriedly.

'The woman…why did she scream?' Sam gasped out.

'Um, what woman?' the boy asked but thought Sam must mean someone in the crowd. 'Dude, we have three minutes left, kick this goal and we win…come on Sam! You can do it'

Sam nodded and realised he was right, bringing his mind back to the game at hand. He rose back to his feet and glared at the ball. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calculate his measurements, angle and pressure to apply.

'One minute!' his team members were panicking.

Sam inhaled sharply and gave an almightily kick against the ball, making it soar high and strong towards the goal net. The goalkeeper missing it by an inch and the ball hit the back of the net hard, but stayed put.

The roar of the crowd exploded right then and Sam was tackled by all his teammates as they hugged him and lifted him up into the air. They carried him over to the benches where they all had drinks and did some more hugging. Sam grinned but he felt very ill. He made an excuse about needed to use the loo and rushed off around back. He must've been back there throwing up for at least ten minutes before the others found him.

'You okay?' one boy asked and Sam's vision was too blurred to make out who it was.

'Yeah um, just a little…overwhelmed' Sam wiped his mouth and forced up a grin.

'They want you out here man' an older kid told him and Sam splashed some water on his face before heading back out where his whole team were being given trophies.

'Attention everybody!' a man said into his microphone as Dean and John stood nearby with huge grins plastered on their faces, although John looked deeply concerned about Sam and he realised they must have seen his breakdown and that left a pit in his stomach.

'We wish to present this championship trophy to our young captain of the Demons…Sam Winchester!' Loud clapping seemed to echo to Sam as he forced his legs to operate and walk towards the man. Sam got up on the stand and accepted the trophy. He raised it high above his head and grinned at the onlookers. Sam then climbed down and tried to keep his head from spinning.

'Hi' Dean smiled goofishly to the cheerleaders as they wandered past. 'Way to go Sammy!' Dean clapped his little brother hard on the back and put an arm around his shoulders, not noticing the nauseous look on Sam's face.

The three Winchesters headed out of the stadium feeling satisfied and worn out, and neither of them knew even the slightest that Sam had just heard the dying scream of his mother…

But Sam was sure of one thing, no matter what, regardless of anything that comes out of his father's mouth or even Dean's…there was no way that on the face of this Earth was Sam going to be a hunter. Sam just knew it was time he stood up for it, he was a kid, a kid without a mother and with a supernatural-obsessed father, a kid who wants to live his life when it was about him and not saving complete strangers from scary things…

Sam Winchester…a hunter no more!

* * *

Author's notes: Well clearly he does end up a hunter, but he's a stubborn kid:P I did spend a lot of time working out how to write this chapter and needed it to give the readers a rough visuisation as to what was going on so I hoped that went well! This is sort of leading up to the boys (mainly Sam) finding out the proper details to why they don't have a mother (next chappy) so yeah. Um, please let me know what you think cuz I am very proud of this chapter but just hope it went the way I wanted it to and that you liked it and yeah. Please review!! 


	10. The Truth About Mum

**Author's notes: **Thanks for your review 'tuffman' and yes I can imagine John "jumped in joy" at the moment Sam makes clear he doens't want to be a hunter! Thankyou 'mayukoson' for your review also! You really think that was the best chapter so far? Well, I'm flattered lol! And thanks to 'bite-me-edward-c' for your review! Glad you liked it, and here's the next chappy!

And the 'chickenpox' idea was offered to me by one of my reviewers, so I would like to thank 'sammygirl1963' for suggesting it because it has proven perfect for this chapter!

Warning: Contains some sadness and topics involving Mary's death. But also contains humour so not to fear! Enjoy!!

Also spoilers for 'pilot'**

* * *

**

**Chapter ten: The truth about mum**

'Sam!' Dean yelled, trying to get his attention but failed miserably.

'Yeah, I'm twelve' Sam told the girl and grinned. 'So, what's your name?'

'Carley' the girl smiled shyly and tucked a small bit of blonde hair behind her ears. Dean noticed this and shut up instantly with a smirk on his face. Sammy was learning the moves! Or so Dean thought.

'Thanks' Sam smiled as the girl handed him a crunched up photo. He then walked away and saw Dean leaning against the school gate looking very proud about something.

'What?' Sam snapped and adjusted his schoolbag.

'Did I just see clearly? Sammy Winchester, my little brother, just hitting on a chick?' Sixteen-year-old Dean smiled and pat Sam's back as they left the school grounds and headed towards their new home which was in the outskirts of Helena.

'Knock it off' Sam shoved him. 'What you saw was me getting something back from that school jerk's sister' Sam sighed and shoved the photo into his pocket but Dean grabbed it.

'This old thing? It's just of us and dad from years ago…why is it so important?'

'Dean tell me' Sam stopped and eyed his big brother. 'How many times have we been in the same room with dad for more than ten minutes?' he asked angrily and as Dean opened his mouth to answer, Sam continued.

'And how many times have you seen dad smile like that? Or-'

'I get it' Dean sighed. 'Whatever, I see your point' he gave it back and Sam stuffed it away in his jeans pocket. 'And you need to lay off the cafeteria'

'Is that your way of telling me I'm fat?' Sam growled as the boys continued their walk home.

'No…I, Just…you're…' Dean shrugged with a laugh as he tried to find the right word. 'Chubby'

'Oh, real cute' Sam rolled his eyes. 'I'm going through a stupid phrase'

'Okay Sammy, whatever helps you sleep at night' Dean grinned.

'Dean, stop it! My name is Sam!'

'Heesh…what's got you so worked up?' Dean asked.

'Nothing okay…just…okay so _maybe_ there's this girl'

Dean was then instantly interested in every word that came out of Sam's mouth.

'A girl? Do tell' Dean smiled.

'Not that kinda girl' Sam rolled his eyes.

'Does she have braces?'

'No' Sam replied confused as to where Dean was going with this.

'Glasses that are too big for her face?'

'No!'

'And she's not ugly?'

'I guess not' Sam replied, embarrassed.

'Little brother' Dean put an arm around Sam's shoulders. 'She's that kinda girl'

'So what if I like her!' Sam frowned and pulled himself from Dean's grasp. 'It doesn't mean anything'

'Sam, it means everything!' Dean smiled. 'But not to fear little brother…I will guild you, teach you and together we-'

'Cut it out' Sam complained. 'I just want her number' he mumbled.

'No, you do not want her number, Sammy' Dean corrected him. 'You want her'

'Are you ever going to stop calling me Sammy?' Sam sighed in defeat.

'Not a chance…Sammy' Dean smirked and pushed open the front door.

'Um, Dean?' Sam asked weakly.

'Yeah?'

'I don't feel too good' Sam muttered.

Dean felt his forehead and then noticed a red spot on Sam's cheek and a few more on his arms and neck. 'Sit down' Dean instructed as he helped Sam over to the couch.

'Am I going to die?' Sam asked panickly as he didn't get sick very often and Dean was acting all serious.

Dean rolled his eyes; Sam said the same thing when he got his first flu.

'No, you're not going to die' Dean sighed.

Sam frowned sceptically and clutched his stomach.

Dean got him to lie down and covered him with a warm blanket.

* * *

Sam was looking rather off-colour by the time John got home early that night around seven.

'Sam?' John asked worriedly as he saw his youngest son lying on the couch moaning and acting like he was about to die.

'Sam, come on' Dean appeared and saw his dad. 'Oh, um…Sam's sick' he said when he noticed the look on their dad's face.

'This is the end of me' Sam was muttering as Dean helped him to the bathroom.

* * *

Dean had a nice, warm shower running and as he helped Sam undress he noticed the amount of spots covering Sam's body.

'Oh my god! I'm a freak!' Sam yelped as he glanced to the mirror and saw the spots too.

'Calm down' Dean pushed him towards the shower as Sam tried to pick his spots off. 'And don't touch them' Dean added. 'Sam!'

Sam frowned and went to scratch one again but Dean hit his hand away.

'Get in and if you keep scratching them I'll get in with you and wash you…and since you hate that, then I suggest you leave them alone'

'I can wash myself!' Sam snapped as Dean closed the shower door, but he wasn't going anywhere in case Sam decided to sneak a scratch.

'Go away!' Sam yelled as he got washed and tried not to scratch because he knew Dean was serious.

'Nice try Sammy' Dean smirked.

'Sam! S.A.M' Sam yelled and spelt it out.

'Glad to know you can spell your own name, Sammy' Dean replied.

'You call me that just to annoy me, don't you?' Sam said angrily.

'Sometimes' Dean admitted. 'Like now… little Sammy'

Sam pushed open the shower door and threw his sopping washer at Dean, hitting him square in the face.

'Ergh!' Dean yelped in surprised, and he was now dripping wet. 'You're so dead!'

'I'm not scared of you big brother' Sam retaliated and Dean stood in the doorway, giving back the washer.

'Well you should be' Dean glared but Sam wasn't well so he'd cop it once he got better.

'Help me, help me!' Sam said in a fake scared voice and laughed.

'Sam!'

Sam poked his tongue and Dean before shutting the door again.

* * *

After the shower, Dean put some anti-itch cream on ever spot he could find and then helped Sam get dressed into clean pyjamas. Dean helped his little brother up to his room and tucked him into bed.

'You want me to read you a story or something to help you sleep? Dean offered and was already getting a book.

Sam lay there comfortably and listened to the story until his thoughts sidetracked and he interrupted Dean.

'Dean? Do you remember mum?' Sam asked in a soft voice and Dean put the book down, but kept in on the page.

'Sortta' Dean admitted with a small shrug.

'What was she like?' Sam asked curiously.

'Well' Dean thought for a moment as it was a rather long time ago. 'She was really pretty' he smiled at Sam. 'She had lovely blonde hair and the softest skin' Dean remembered how his mum used to run a hand over his cheek as she put him to bed. 'She used to always tell me that angels were watching over us'

'But they weren't' Sam said.

'They were Sam, just…I guess mum didn't have as many angels as we did'

'Do you still believe in angles?' Sam wondered.

'Not since I was four' Dean sighed.

'I wish I could remember her!' Sam said angrily.

'Hey, then remember that she loved you so much Sam and would take me to say goodnight to you every night, she told me how we were going to be so close when we're older and look after each other' Dean sniffed a little. He left it at that and picked up the book again.

* * *

As he got up and turned off the light he heard Sam mutter his name.

'Yeah?' Dean asked.

'Thanks' Sam smiled. 'For everything, I mean…I couldn't ask for a better big brother'

'You're my little brother, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you…Sammy' Dean shut the door behind him.

* * *

'Dad?' Dean asked as he wandered back downstairs. 'Have I ever had the chickenpox? Cuz I don't know if I can get it from Sam or not'

'You did' John sighed like it was a sad question. 'When you were three'

Dean nodded, realising that his mother must have looked after him during it then. He balled his hands into a fist angrily as he sat beside his father at the table.

'Why, dad? Why mum?' Dean growled.

'Dean' Sam mumbled as he got out of bed. His throat was sore and he needed a drink. He carefully made his way down the stairs and was about to call out to his brother when he heard the conversation loud and clear.

'Can we really do it dad? Can we really get the demon that killed mum?'

John opened his mouth to reply when they heard a soft voice behind them.

'Why did a demon take mum away?' Sam asked. 'Did she do something bad?'

'Go back to bed Sam' Dean told him.

'No, I want to know what happened to mum!' Sam said stubbornly and turned to his father. 'Dad, what happened?'

Dean hadn't heard the details either, he just knew it was a demon.

John rubbed his face to conceal his tears and took a deep breath.

'Well ah, Sam you were only a baby and after your mother and Dean tucked you in, they went to bed while I watched some TV' John thought quickly and tried to find a way to soften the blow of Mary's death, the boys had been through enough already.

'Your mother must have heard something because she went to check on you Sam and then I was woken by her scream'

'And you ran up to see what happened?' Sam guessed and John nodded.

'There was a fire, and I told Dean to take you outside fast while I tried to save her…but, there was nothing I could do'

'A fire? Sam asked. 'But how do you know it was a demon?'

'Because there was no cause, it was ruled as an electrical fire…and…' John was trying to hold it together for his son's sake but this was one of the hardest things he'd had to do, but they had the right to know.

'I'm sorry' Sam said, wishing he'd kept it to himself now.

'It's gonna be alright dad' Dean placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

John hugged both of his boys for a bit until Dean went to get Sam a drink and took him back up to bed while John went to bed also, he had a big day tomorrow.

'I shouldn't have said anything' Sam sniffed.

'It's okay Sam' Dean ran a hand through his hair and wiped a stray tear. 'Just get some sleep okay?'

Sam nodded and called him again when Dean reached the door.

'Are you gonna be alright Dean?'

'Sure' Dean nodded and turned off the light, shutting the door behind him.

Dean went to his own room and lay on his back on his bed. He got flashes of that night. Of his mother's high pitch scream that had woken him and then the smell of smoke reached him. He remembered his dad bringing Sam from his nursery and handing the baby to him, telling him he had to take Sam outside as fast as he could and not to look back. Dean had been so scared; he took his brother though as he knew Sam could not get out without his help. Dean remembered seeing the fire explode out of the window and he was terrified that he'd just lost his mother and father. And then he sat beside his dad while Sam cried and just stared at the burning house. Nothing had felt so empty and painful, Sam was lucky…he didn't remember any of that, but Dean did.

Dean rolled over and stuffed his face into the pillow as he cried himself to sleep…

* * *

Author's notes: Next chapter Sam will be a teenager, and I know some of you have been waiting for that part of the story! But before that can happen, please let me know whatcha think of this chapter and maybe tell me what some of your hopes/ideas/etc are for the future chapters now that the boys will both be teenagers and we're getting closer to the life Dean and Sam live on the show: the carefree Dean, studying Sam and the hunting that consumes their lives. I have been looking forward to this stage also, but things are going to become a little darker, but there will always be some humour cuz I don't want to scare anyone away lol. Nah it won't be too dark, but there will be a larger supernatural element to the story and well...girls lol

Anyways, please let me know what you think and anything else you'd like to share with me...and the way to do that: REVIEW!!


	11. Brothers look after each other

**Author's notes: Thanks 'bite-me-edward-c' for your review and thanks to 'tufffman' for your review also! Actually I thikn you should all thank 'tuffman' since he has been pestering me continuously for this chapter to hurry up and be posted (which i am sure will contnue to happen for the next chapter), but yeah. Normal;y I won't post a chapter on this story unless I have done the next 2 after it. But I hadm't. So this is a special circumstance, due to me wanting to live a day without being pestered! lol, it's actually funny :P Anyways, I have written chapter 12 and working on chapter 13...so hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! Warnign for a bit of darkness, well actually anyone who is a bid fan of Sammy will be effected by this, and even those fans of Dean too. This is a rather funny but dark towards the end...but it's still good!! Anwyays, enjoy and elt me know whatcha think!

* * *

Chapter 11: Brothers look after each other**

'This isn't happening!' Dean complained and sat on the couch miserably.

Sam laughed and grinned. 'Oh it is Big brother, I'm taller than you!'

Dean sighed in defeat, his thirteen-year-old brother is taller than him, and he was seventeen!

A lot had happened of the last year or so, Sam had a major growth spurt and was now taller than Dean and his voice had broken too. Being a teenager should have been a moment that Sam had been looking forward to, the year of glory…but it didn't turn out that way. No one was more excited than Dean about Sam's teenhood.

It was a Saturday and Dean said he had a surprise to welcome Sam into the life of a teenager, even if Sam had turned thirteen almost three months ago.

The boys got dressed into nicer clothes and Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala.

'Don't worry, dad's at a friends for the next few days' Dean winked at Sam as the boys got into the car.

Sam nodded and was nervous but also excited.

* * *

They drove out to town where a local but vacant factory was out on Baxter drive. The boys got out and snuck around the back. Dean kicked open the back air vent and climbed in, with Sam following close behind. 

'Now this is the life!' Dean grinned at the crowd of people that filled the room. People from fifteen to early twenties and were wearing things from fancy clothes to hardly any clothes at all.

'I don't know about this Dean' Sam said as he looked around at the people dancing or drinking alcohol like crazy.

'This was your idea' Dean lied.

'No…you're the one who-'

'And you want this' Dean cut him off and smiled as two girls walked past with a wave.

'No, you-' Sam looked away and frowned.

'You even have a hot date!' Dean pat his brother's back and looked for Laura and Kitty.

'Only because you hooked us-' Sam tried to get a word in, but Dean wasn't listening.

'Then let's par-tay!' Dean yelled and other people around him cheered to the comment.

'Dean…!' Sam panicked.

'Sam, you're a teenager, act like one…for one night! Then you can go back to being a girlie-geek boy okay?'

Sam pouts and sighs.

'Fine' he rolled his eyes.

'That's what I'm talking about!' Dean smiled at Sam. 'Trust me, you'll love it!'

Sam spotted two girls heading over. One looked fourteen while the other was Dean's age.

'Hey, you must be Sam' the younger one yelled over the music.

'Uh, yeah…Laura?'

'Thanks right' she smiled and linked arms with him.

Sam noticed they were separating from Dean and Kitty, but determined not to let his brother down; Sam went with it and tried to act like he was having the time of his life.

'So um, cool party eh?' Sam grinned at the girl, which Dean had done well in choosing because she was really hot.

'Yeah!' Laura smiled and leaned closer to him. She then said something but Sam couldn't hear over the music.

Laura leaned even closer and whispered into his ear.

'Let's go somewhere quieter, it's too loud in here' she said.

'Oh' Sam saw Kitty was all over Dean, kissing him and everything…not a sight Sam wanted to observe. 'Okay' he shrugged. It would be nice to actually hear what Laura was saying and this wasn't his type of music.

Laura grabbed his hand and led him away from the crowd and music. The moment they were alone, Sam felt himself being pushed onto a large pipe and Laura sat on him, a leg on each side of his hips.

'Ah…' Sam didn't know what was happening but he assumed it had nothing to do with talking.

'Something wrong?' Laura asked and there was something about her tone that made Sam feel…weird.

'N-no' Sam gasped out, which was all he had to say before Laura started full on pashing him. Sam didn't know what to do so he kissed her back and made a mental note to kill his brother.

Suddenly Sam yanked away and got up, his head was hurting, like a white-hot pain.

'Sam?' Laura said as he clutched his head and fell to his knees.

'My head' Sam gasped. 'It hurts!'

'W-what do I do?' Laura was getting worried, as she didn't know this boy enough to work out what he needs at a time like this.

'Dean…g-get Dean!' Sam yelled and screamed in pain. He heard Laura run off in her high heels. Sam got a flash of the factory and police busting in, grabbing and arresting everyone in sight. People were screaming and grog being hidden in panic.

* * *

'Sam!' Dean spotted his brother and ran then slid across the floor over to him and placed his hands over Sam's that were resting on his head. 'Sammy? Sammy!' 

Sam blinked back tears of pain and looked at Dean.

'My head…hurts' he gasped, even if the pain was wearing off…they had to get out of there. 'We have to go' Sam then said.

Dean sighed in disappointment and looked at Kitty and Laura that were watching about a metre away. But Sam came before everything and if his brother wanted to go, then they go.

'Come on' Dean pulled Sam to his feet carefully and wrapped an arm around his waist to support him.

'Is he okay?' Laura asked.

'Yeah, migraine' Dean said.

'Get out of here' Sam said to them. 'I think I heard the cops' Sam lied, hoping it would work because these girls were nice and didn't deserve what he saw.

The girls looked at each other and dashed off while Dean got his brother out.

'Need a lift home?' Dean offered as Sam seemed more relaxed and he felt bad about leaving Kitty and Laura here.

'My car's around back, but thanks' Kitty said and grabbed her sister's arm. 'Come on Laura.

* * *

The boys got themselves home and Dean did his best to help Sam but he couldn't remember when this has ever happened before. 

'Please, don't tell dad' Sam said. 'He'll think I'm weak'

'He won't…but okay' Dean said and on cue, the door opened and their father stood there.

'I thought you were out until-' Dean started but John cut in.

'Something came up, pack your gear…we've got a long move'

* * *

'Hey dad?' Dean asked as John drove them out of Wyoming. 

'Yeah?' John asked.

'Well, now that I'm seventeen and all…well you know? You think I could have the Impala? Or at least drive it sometimes…I mean it's an awesome car!'

'Ain't gonna happen' John replied firmly.

'But-' Dean said and sank back in his seat to sook.

Sam smiled and his brother and then glanced out the window. They'd been on the road for quite a while already and the two teenagers were getting increasably bored.

* * *

John parked the car at a gas station to fill up and Sam took this moment to talk to his brother. 

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sam?' Dean turned around to look at him.

'Well um, at the party…I ah, something happened, before my…headache'

'Like what?' Dean asked curiously but also in concern.

'Um, Laura kinda, well…sat on me and then kissed me out of the blue! I mean what girl does that?' Sam asked, clearly still in shock by the whole thing.

Dean laughed and smiled at Sam. 'Well, most girls that really like a guy and want them, it's what they do' Dean shrugged, not sure how he tells his brother about this kind of stuff. 'You get a feeling?'

'A weird feeling?' Sam asked. 'Yeah, kinda…why?'

Dean just nodded. 'I'm proud of you Sammy'

'For what?' Sam asked, confused. 'You think she wanted to…well um, you know?'

'Sleep with you?' Dean said for him. 'Yeah, I do'

'Oh…okay' Sam said awkwardly, but it was far from okay. 'Dean? Can I ask you something?'

'Sure little brother'

'Have you? …Slept with a girl I mean'

'Yeah' Dean sighed. 'Once'

'And um…how was it?' Sam asked, embarrassed about his questions but he was curious.

'Great' Dean grinned. 'But I kinda feel bad, I mean the fact that she only slept with me because she thought I was hot and all…I mean she wasn't my girlfriend of anything'

Sam nodded. 'You regret it?'

'Nope' Dean smiled. 'You'll have your turn little brother, patience'

Sam opened his mouth to speak but the door beside him opened and made him jump.

John tossed a packet of chips to Sam and then Dean, along with a bottle of coke each.

'Thanks' Sam smiled.

'You're the best!' Dean added.

John sighed and went around to the driver's side, getting back in and starting the engine.

'How much longer dad?' Sam asked.

'Couple hours' John replied.

'Ah man!' Dean complained but got a glare form John. 'I mean…the food's great!' Dean winked.

* * *

At the first day of yet again another new school, but this time in Queens, New York…Sam was eating his lunch when he spotted a girl being bullied by a guy. Sam tossed his sandwich away and ran over. He tapped the guy's shoulder and the second he turned around, Sam punched him square in the face. 

The guy and his mates rushed off and Sam helped the girl up, noticing she looked his age.

'You okay? Sam asked. This girl had lovely blue eyes and curly, red hair. Sam was stunned by how pretty she was.

'Yeah, thanks to you' the girl smiled. 'What's your name?'

'Sam…Winchester' he smiled. 'And you?'

'Janice Walter' she smiled shyly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'I'll see you around Sam' she waved and walked away.

'Wow' Sam gasped.

* * *

As Sam and Dean made dinner a few days later, Dean noticed the "at peace" look on Sam's face and how he was less talkative. 

'You okay?' Dean asked, making Sam jump.

'Oh yeah, sure!' Sam grinned and saw Dean eyeing him. 'It's nothing…really'

'Ah huh' Dean nodded and turned back to the chicken while Sam finished peeling potatoes.

'Ah Dean…um' Sam finally sighed as Dean put the food in the oven.

'Yeah Sammy?' Dean asked and the boys cleaned up.

'It's Sam. And there's this girl…kinda'

'Kinda a girl?' Dean asked, very confused.

'Shut up…she…well' Sam stared at his feet.

'She's hot and you like her?'

'Maybe' Sam muttered, embarrassed.

'Okay, we have a lot to discuss…first, do I know her?' Dean questioned as they finished up and sat on the couch with a soda each.

'Forget it…I…'

'Sam, you're my little brother okay? You know you can tell me anything, there's nothing to be embarrassed about'

'It's just…what if she doesn't like me and I look like an idiot?'

'That won't happen' Dean told him.

'How can you be so sure?'

'Cuz, I know okay?' Dean replied and thought for a moment. 'Okay tell me everything you know about her'

* * *

The following week, Sam found Janice and took a deep breath. 

'Um, hi' he waved to her and she smiled. Her friends moved away and she stood closer to Sam.

'Hi Sam' she said. 'How are you doing?'

'Ah yeah, I'm good' he nodded and cleared his throat. 'Ah, you?'

'Great' she smiled.

Sam took a deep breath and did exactly what Dean told him to do. 'You're hot' Sam smiled. 'I mean' and he acted shy.

Janice giggled a little and smiled shyly. 'Thanks, you're not too bad yourself'

Sam sighed and gulped. He took a deep breath and kissed Janice right on the lips. The kiss was soft and quick, just as his brother instructed.

Janice blushed and looked away but then smiled shyly and Sam.

'What was that for?' she asked.

Sam shrugged. 'I ah…like you' he confessed and then he looked away. Getting a girlfriend was so much harder then Dean made it seem. 'And I was ah, wondering if…you know? If you'll, go out…with, me?' Sam shuttered but tried to speak clearly. He inhaled sharply and looked right at her.

'Oh!' Janice said in surprise. 'Um, sure Sam' she then leaned closer and passionately kissed him and he grinned as they parted.

'Wow…I mean, cool. So we're going out now?' he asked, making sure.

'Yes' Janice laughed and grabbed his hand. 'We are, Sam'

* * *

Dean had noticed the changes in Sam then. He was more comfortable around people, he went on dates with Janice and he really did seem to like her a lot. He was happier and even joined in on an occasional hunt with more enthusiasm and determination, but that was only every once in a while. 

Dean was so happy for his little brother, but one afternoon Sam came home looking confused and the following night he got home and went straight to his room. He never came down then, not for school the next day, not for any meals or anything at all! Janice called and Dean asked if Sam wanted to talk to her and he slammed the bedroom door in his face.

* * *

A week went by and Dean just left his brother alone, but then it was becoming harder to ignore. 

'Sam?' Dean knocked on his door one night as their dad was getting ready to go on a hunt and Dean was about to go out on a movie date with a really hot girl that had just moved to his school.

'Dean' Sam opened the door and both Dean and John looked at the boy in shock. He was dressed for hunting and had his shotgun in hand.

'I guess I have a partner tonight' John smiled proudly and wandered to find some more equipment from downstairs.

'Sam? Are you okay?'

'I figured it out' Sam told his big brother, but his face was less cheerful, less Sam.

'What?' Dean asked worriedly.

'Why I wanted a normal life…it's because I always thought it was better than what we have…now I'm not so sure' with that comment, Sam walked out and following his father to the car.

* * *

Sam was like that, for several more weeks and Dean was very concerned because Sam wasn't the type that instantly changed overnight, something had happened. As he waited for Sam near the front of his school he spotted Janice leaving with her friends and he rushed over. 

'Um hi, you're Janice right? I'm Dean, Sam Winchester's brother'

'Yeah? So?' Janice asked coldly. She was colder than he remembered her, what if the girl then was just a fake? 'I don't have anything to do with Sam anymore, surely you should know that' she then said and seemed in a hurry to leave. 'I broke up with him' she said simply.

'Why?' Dean asked; it was starting to make sense now. 'I found someone better and Sam caught us, but I had been meaning to tell him anyway. He's a cry-baby too' Janice laughed and left.

Dean glared at her and then heard a sound, like a guy pleading for someone not to hurt him. Dean focused on the sound and followed it to an alley just around the corner from the school and what he saw shocked him. Never in a millions years had Dean expected to find his little brother Sam beating the living crap out of a school bully. The guy was sitting on the ground, bleeding and pleading with Sam. Dean rushed over and saw Sam was crying, clearly this guy hadn't simply called him a name or tripped him over. Dean put it together and guessed this was Janice's new boyfriend.

'Sam! You don't want to do this!' Dean yelled and knew Sam never wanted to hurt someone unless he had to, but he had bottled up his pain for so long now and something must have happened for him to snap like this.

'SAM!!' Dean yelled as Sam went to punch the guy again. Dean grabbed his brother and pulled his arms behind him before Sam could kill the guy.

The guy scurried away fast and Dean turned his brother around. Dean didn't even recognise the pained and tortured boy that stood in front of him now.

'I'm sorry' Sam said. 'I'm so sorry Dean'

'It's okay' Dean told him and held him close as Sam collapsed against him and just cried.

'It's okay little brother, let it out' Dean said in a comforting voice. Dean felt as though this was his fault. He was the one that encouraged Sam to get with Janice and he was the one who left Sam alone while he was clearly hurt about something. So Dean was going to fix this or he would never forgive himself.

'I'm sorry' Sam gasped.

'It's not your fault Sammy' Dean told him as the boys were on their knees and Dean was trying to calm his brother down, even if Sam did need to just let it out. 'Don't worry, everything will be okay little brother, I'll make sure of it'

* * *

Author's notes: My favourite line was:

'I figured it out' Sam told his big brother, but his face was less cheerful, less Sam.

'What?' Dean asked worriedly.

_'Why I wanted a normal life…it's because I always thought it was better than what we have…now I'm not so sure' with that comment, Sam walked out and following his father to the car._

I needed the perfect comment to signify the change in Sam, and that fitted in perfectly! Please review and let me know whatcha think for this chapter:)


	12. What isn't Lost, is Found

**Author's notes: **Thanks to 'tuffman' for your review, more good borther moments on the way, but the boys are getting older and a little more seperate, but things will work out :P. And 'Sam666', Dean will have to do a lot more looking out for Sam now as his little brother has been shattred by what Janice did to him...and thanks to 'dean-and-sam-my-men' for your review and I'm glad you think the chapter was creative:) That's cool cuz I was a bit worried about that chappy. Now this chapter is a bit dark and is a lot more supernatural than some of the previous chapters.

There is mentioning of Mary, quite a lot...actually she is in this chapter but yeah. Um, there is sadness, darkness and yeah... I am unsure why exactly, but this is one of my all time faveourite chapters to write and I have been looking forward to this one for awhile, it's also a bit longer than the others.

Oh, and just to varify, Sam is 13 and Dean is seventeen in this chapter. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: What isn't lost, is found**

Two weeks later…

John and Dean sat at the kitchen table. They shared the same worn out, concerned and desperate expressions. When Dean had managed to get Sam out of the ally that day, it began to rain as they walked home and then john forced Dean to tell what had happened since Sam looked like he was barely alive and…empty. John got so mad. Not at his sons but at himself. He of course got them to move again to take Sam away from that surrounding. John felt terrible, he wasn't around enough for his sons and the one way he knew anything was when he forced information from Dean, which wasn't something he was proud of either. John saw the strain he was putting on Dean. As Dean took everything about Sam on board and he also took care of is dad when he got home from a hunt. Dean would help remove his jacket and put his guns away. Dean would clean any wound John had and stitch it up. Once that was done he made sure John had something to eat and wasn't dehydrated. Then Dean would place a hand on his father's shoulder and look right into his eyes. _"It's okay dad"_ he would say every time.

But now Dean was overwhelmed. John's hunts were leaving him more wrecked due to the fact he was distracted by his concern for Sam and everything Sam was going through Dean would blame on himself.

John hadn't been hunting in two weeks. And the boys were so lucky it was school holidays.

So now as they sat at the kitchen table at midnight. They had spent two weeks trying to get Sam back and to help him somehow but nothing had worked. Dean constantly reminds John how hurt Sam is whenever John loses his temper at him. John wasn't mad at Sam but the stress was getting to him. Sam would often throw major tantrums, kick and throw things around. He would scream at John and slam doors on him.

'Dad?' Dean caught his attention. 'Sammy is so hurt and not himself, and I've been thinking…maybe hunting is the way to go. I mean it seems to give him a purpose, a job that makes him focus on that and he feels like he is actually doing something useful'

John sighed. 'It's worth a shot' he nodded but then his expression changed as he saw heard Sam coming down the stairs. Dean turned to find Sam approaching them. Sam's hair was all messed up and in need of a haircut. He doesn't wear pyjamas anymore but whatever he intended to wear he next day. So Sam was dressed in a clean pair of jeans and blue top.

'What?' he snapped when he saw them staring at him while he got a drink of water. 'And why are you still here?' Sam asked John, placing the cup back down.

'Dad' Dean placed a hand on John's to calm him, reminding him yet again of Sam's state. It annoyed John that Dean seemed to think that he didn't care about Sam or that he kept forgetting that Sam was hurt now. John may not have the best way of showing it, but his sons meant everything to him and he just wished he knew what to do, how to be their father again.

'You're here because of me' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Poor little Sam' the youngest Winchester growled.

John may have lost his touch over the years, but he smirked. He was their father enough to know how his boys reacted towards him. He was also aware of how hard they try to please him. Maybe if this went well then John could get Sam to go hunting with him without making it obvious that he and Dean thought it would help him.

'Well, how can I think any different of you?' John asked, it pained him to talk like this to Sam 'You throw tantrums like a child and you lock yourself in your room all day' John said. _Please God make this work!_

'Dad' Dean growled angrily.

'Shut up Dean' John snapped in false anger. 'Sam needs to stand up for himself, for once'

Sam stood there is shock at his father. 'Fine' Sam replied after a moment of silence. 'Fine dad' he replied, calling him dad for the first time in a very long time. 'There's a pissed off spirit about ten minutes from here. The corpse was cremated, but if we can just shoot her off and perform a simple ritual then that should send her ass back to hell'

'Language Sam' John sighed. 'Well if it's so simple…you go do it'

'What? On his own?' Dean snapped. 'What the hell is wrong with you!'

'No Dean' Sam replied angrily. 'I will!' Sam stormed upstairs to get his stuff.

'He's not a child anymore Dean' John sighed. 'You've got to see that' John walked away and went to get the keys to the Impala.

Sam returned with everything he needed and saw John putting his boots on.

'I'm dropping you off there and then wait for you to get the job done' John explained and they left.

Dean just stood there in shock. He waited until they had left and then rushed up to Sam's room. Ever since what happened with Janice, Sam would not let anyone in his room. So Dean had to make sure he wasn't up to something he shouldn't be. Dean didn't think Sam would ever resort to drugs or anything like that, but he just wanted to check that Sam wasn't hurting himself more. There were magazines littered everywhere along with clothes and newspapers. Sam had several newspaper clippings stuck to his wall about freak accidents and deaths. There was a photo of Janice on his desk (which Dean grabbed) and several books about criminology and psychology, which caught Dean by surprise. There were a few medical textbooks and other than that, nothing that suggested Sam shouldn't be up in his room. Dean went to his own room and found a lighter. He burnt the photo of Janice in the bathroom and sighed.

* * *

When Sam and John came back. Sam went to shower and went straight to bed. John looked pretty pleased and gave Dean the thumbs up before heading to bed himself. Dean watched a bit of TV and the decided to turn in himself.

* * *

A few days passed and Sam was reasonably more himself. He was eating proper meals again and spending more time by the TV rather than his room.

By their next move, Sam was starting to return more to the Sam they knew.

One night though, when John and Dean were going over research on a banshee, they heard some loud thuds from Sam's room and the teenager came running out of his room and to the bathroom.

'Sammy?' Dean asked and went to check on him, to find Sam throwing up in the toilet.

'I'm okay' Sam gasped and rinsed his mouth. He went to the kitchen he get a drink and then smiled at Dean. 'See? No problem' Sam said. It was also the first smile Dean and John had seen on his face since the events with Janice.

John nodded and turned back to his research.

'Dad?' Sam asked. 'Um, I wanna see mum'

Dean and John looked at the boy in shock.

'What?' John asked, not sure if he'd heard his youngest correctly.

'Well, when is mum getting home?' Sam questioned.

'She…she's not coming home Sammy' Dean told him sadly.

'Why not?' Sam asked, acting as though Mary was alive. 'Is she working late tonight? Or staying at Lucy's again?' Sam wondered.

John and Dean looked at each other worriedly.

'You're not Sam' John said and Dean stayed quiet.

'Of course I am!' Sam replied like it was a joke. 'W-why are you looking at me like that?' Sam backed away as John stood up. 'I just want to know when mum is coming home so we can make cookies together like she promised! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise Daddy' Sam said fearfully, reminding Dean of the young child that Sam used to be.

John grabbed a bottle from the kitchen and splashed holy water on Sam, making him hiss and scream. Sam was crouching on the floor and he looked up. Dean gasped to see Sam's eyes were demon-black and an evil expression replaced Sam's innocent, young face.

'Dean! Get some rope!' John commanded and splashed more holy water on Sam, making steam come from him.

Dean backed away and grabbed some rope from his father's room. He came back and threw it to John. They tied the screaming, fighting boy to a chair under a devil's trap that John had quickly put up.

'Lemme go! Lemme go!' Sam was screaming and trying to get out but then realised it wasn't working and just sat there.

John grabbed his journal and started chanting a banishing ritual while Dean continued to back away. This was his brother that was bound to a chair and screaming in pain to the holy water and Latin that came from his father's mouth. Dean turned away. He just couldn't watch, he also covered his ears and ran from the room.

Dean raced up to his room and lay on his stomach under the bed. He felt like an idiot that was too scared and considering he was seventeen it seemed ridiculous. But he just could not handle seeing or hearing his little brother screaming like that. There was sudden silence and Dean removed himself from under his bed. He crept downstairs and saw John laying Sam on the couch, the boy looked…dead.

'S-Sammy?' Dean gasped.

'He's just passed out from the strain' John replied. 'He'll be okay Dean'

Dean nodded and watched his brother.

'Don't do that again' John stepped closer firmly. 'Demons can take over anyone, even those close to you, like Sammy…but you have got to stay in control and stop it. You think they are going to be any nicer if they have your brother? No. They can sound like him and look like him Dean, but you have got to help Sam and get rid of the demon…no matter what!'

'Yes, sir' Dean replied softly.

'What?' John asked since he hadn't heard Dean.

'I said: Yes sir!' Dean snapped loudly.

'Don't you take that tone with me' John growled. 'What if I had been out hunting, and it was just you and Sam? After your display tonight I'd be lucky to come home and find you alive!'

'Yeah well' Dean was at breaking point now. 'Had you not been so obsessed with hunting then maybe you'd never have to worry about us!" Dean snapped and ran out the front door, slamming it hard. He was so mad. Dean went around back where he found some firewood stacked in a pile. He kicked it and the wood tumbled down. Dean grabbed an axe and started chopping the wood up.

* * *

He worked for hours until all the wood was sliced to small pieces. He threw the axe aside and kicked the log he'd used to place the fire wood on.Sam watched as Dean sat on the ground and looked upset. He didn't know what had happened. But his father was fuming and had left about fifteen minutes ago, but didn't take any hunting gear so there was no clue to where he went. 

'Dean?' Sam approached his brother in concern. 'Are you okay big brother?'

'Sam' Dean said; taking in the fact he was sitting down next to him. 'I'm sorry'

'For what?' Sam asked.

'It's my responsibility, my job, to take care of my little brother, Sammy, and tonight…when you needed me most, I ran away'

'But, you were scared' Sam shrugged. 'I understand'

'That's not good enough Sam' Dean sighed. 'I can't be scared'

'Yes you can Dean' Sam replied.

'But I was scared of losing you…not of the son of a bitch demon that got you'

'That's what makes you a good brother Dean' Sam smiled. 'Dad's always trying to make us strong, but we're only human' he shrugged.

'When did you get so wise?' Dean joked and wiped his face, looking at Sam proudly.

'Ask my big brother' Sam smirked. 'Now come on you goof, I'm hungry' Sam pulled Dean to his feet.

'Alright, alright' Dean laughed and followed Sam back to the house.

'Oh and um, Dean?' Sam sighed. 'I spoke to dad and asked if we could visit mum's grave, since I want to see…where she's buried and all' Sam shrugged sadly. 'So he said he'll take us tomorrow'

'Okay' Dean nodded and looked away from Sam.

* * *

Things were very quiet the next day. Everyone got up and ate breakfast in silence. After getting dressed, the boys followed their father to the car and sat in the back seat together; which wasn't something Dean did very often.

They arrived at Lawrence and John drove them past their old house, which Sam wound the window down and gaped at it. Dean refused to look at it and stared at his feet.

Sam pulled open the car door and got out to go into the cemetery but saw Dean wasn't following.

'Come on, Dean' Sam said while John waited by the gates for them.

'You go' Dean said and stared straight ahead of him. 'I don't want to'

'But-'

'Go!' Dean snapped and Sam nodded.

'Okay' Sam shut the car door and ran after his father, glancing back at Dean. Sam saw Dean hanging his head sadly and wished he could come with them. Sam followed his dad out of sight from the Impala and over to the grave.

'Mary Winchester' Sam spoke her name softly and noticed his dad wasn't going near the grave either and was crying. 'I'll be okay' Sam told him and John walked away to read some other tombstones, hoping to pass time.

'Hey mum' Sam sighed and placed some roses on the tombstone that he'd stolen from the garden of their old house. 'Um, I know we haven't really spoken before like this…but I miss you a lot' Sam sighed and sat down properly. 'Dad loves you too but he is too sad to come talk to you right now' Sam sniffed. 'And Dean loves you so much, he misses you just as much as I do…he's sorry he can't come say hello, but you see…dad and Dean remember you. And I don't. I just wish I knew more about you and that I could remember something about you' Sam wiped his tears. 'I bet you were great though. You told us angels were watching over us mum, but you forgot to tell them to watch over you too. Hey? I want to tell you a secret' Sam leaned closer and whispered. 'When I grow up I'm going to go to college and I'm going to become a lawyer. You see? I can help people without hunting or being scared. I'm sure Dean and Dad will be happy for me. I know dad is mean sometimes and all, but he loves us and Dean would do anything for me…he's a great brother. I just wish you were here to see me when I tied my shoes for the first time, or when Dean taught me to ride a bike when I was eight. Or when Dad took us to the movies once and Dean got so scared he spilt popcorn all over dad' Sam gave a little laugh. 'And when I had my first girlfriend, I wish you were there to make me feel better when she hurt me' Sam sighed and Saw his dad was glancing at his watch, he was going to take him away from his mother soon, so he had to say goodbye.

'I know you're probably busy or far away, and that you might not even be able to hear me…but when I start college, I want you to be there mum' he sighed. 'I want you to know…that I love you okay? Look, I have to go now…but at least this time I can say goodbye to you, last time I never got a chance…so goodbye mummy' he sniffed and kissed one of the roses. He then go up and wiped the mud from his jeans. He walked back over to John, unaware of the woman watching him from the shadows of the large oak tree.

'Goodbye Sammy' she whispered. 'I love you too honey'

* * *

Dean had watched his brother and father disappear from his view and he bit his lip. He didn't want to see the old house that he saw all the time in his nightmares. He didn't want to remember the neighbourhood or see where his mother laid, buried and out of his reach. He just wanted to leave this horrid place behind. Dean hated crying, he really did. But it hurt him so much. He had never told his dad or even Sammy how much it hurt him to not have his mother with him anymore. He missed her touch and the way she smiled whenever he told her he loved her. He wanted her to tuck him in again, telling him angels were watching over him and that she loved him very much. The way she ran her hand through his hair and the way his dad smiled whenever she walked into the room. It hurt Dean; it cut right through him to be back in Lawrence, Kansas. But he knew Sam wanted to come here, to see things that Dean saw clearly in his dreams but Sam had never seen any of this long enough to remember it.

Sam looked at their old house and did not remember the way it had burnt. Sam glanced around the neighbourhood and didn't remember the way people crowded around that night as they sat on the car, suffering the loss of Mary. Sam could hear his mother's name and not feel sick and empty, but only sad. Sam didn't understand all that Dean felt and remembered, the pain that had left him damaged and unhealed. He was starting to accept that his mother was gone and not coming back, but right now it hurt him, right to the soul.

Dean stared at his clenched hands for a moment and then he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He ignored the tears that leaked down his face and focused hard on the memory of his mother. The way her hair curled at certain places and the way her eyes glowed when she smiled. Dean re-opened his eyes and looked towards where Sam and John had disappeared. He saw their figures in the distance and quickly wiped his eyes away with his shirt and dug through his pockets for a tissue to blow his nose on. He glanced back and moved closer to the window. He saw a figure by the old oak tree. A beautiful woman in a white dress, her hair was blonde and curled at certain places. He could have sworn it was his mother Mary, but maybe it was just the loss affecting him. He moved back over to allow Sam somewhere to sit.

* * *

Sam pulled open the door and Dean handed him a tissue.

'Thanks' Sam blew his nose and looked at how brave and calm Dean looked. How did his brother do it? Dean was so brave and he could handle almost anything! But Sam did not miss the scrunched tissue half sticking out of Dean's pocket or the way his fists were clenched.

John got in and drove them out of Lawrence, he knew everyone was hungry, including himself but Dean had refused to get out of the car until they'd left Lawrence so he'd have to find a café elsewhere.

'You don't have to be strong for me Dean' Sam whispered and hugged his brother. Dean wasn't an overly huggy person these days and Sam was slightly growling out of it. But both knew that right now all they needed was each other. Dean hugged Sam back and smiled at his little brother's courage.

'Dad?' Sam said after a little while.

'I'm ready to fight, to be a hunter' Sam spoke, and felt Dean tense in surprise. John glanced at Sam through the mirror in shock and frowned.

'Are you sure?' he asked and Dean moved away from Sam to get a better look at his face.

'I'm sure' Sam nodded. 'I'm not putting up with anymore of this "treating me like a child" crap either'

'Language' John frowned.

'I'm gonna be a hunter now' Sam nodded. 'And hunt that evil son of a bitch that took mum away from us!'

* * *

**Author's notes:** So please let me know whatcha think of this chappy! The "college Sam" is getting closer and the boys are getting older, which means the story is gaining more supernautral focus as well as the tension increasing between John and Sam.

I am currently writing chapter 15 which is at the point of Dena's road triop where he meets Lisa Braeden.I have reached the decision of writing 25 chapters for this fic and I have already named them all and most are pretty planned out now. So updating will be a lot easier but that doens't mean I won't want to here your ideas, cuz I do!

Hehe, the boys are starting to really grow up now :P Anyways, please review and let me know whatcha think. You know, whenever someone adds this fic to their favourites or alerts, i'm flattered, but I do notice that a lot of people that do this never review, so if you are reading this fic please let me know at any point because the more people I know read this, the faster the updates!


	13. Odd One Out

**Author's notes: **Thanks to 'tuffman' for yet another review and I'm glad the chapter went as well as I hope it would with my readers. Thanks 'sam666' for you review too, and yeah. Sam talking to his mum was one of my all-time fave moments in this fic.

A huge thanks and hug to 'FeistyFeral' for all of your reviews! I loved them and I do beleive this is the first time you've reviewed this fic? I'm glad my fic has a good start and contiues to be good because I don't like to disapoint:P Hehe, you're a John fan eh? Well cool, I dont know many people that actually like him lol. I do, just don't aprove of his parenting skills. So chapter 12 was one of your faves huh? Cool, one of mine too and I wrote it! Sorry to hear about your grandfather, I also never got to say goodbye to my dog and she was the most important person to me in te whole world. And she was buried in a place against my wishes and now i can't even vist her grave...-sniff- Anyways, wow, and also I agree with your suggestion. I have considered it a few times but I'm trying to find the right moment, added some in later chappy though once I read your review and it worked well so thanks! Dont' worry guys, there is more Dean moments coming and there are a few more John reflection stuff too! But Sammy is the mainer character here, but Dean will not be left out at all!

And now enough of my rambling :P This chapter holds some spoilers, mainly to the piolet but they're not overly major. In fact, hardly much...just a recaution :P There is a slight bit of darkensss, and some supernaturalness also...anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Odd one out**

Dean carefully opened the door to his father's room and slipped in. He grabbed the keys to the Impala and rushed back to where Sam was waiting. The boys went out back and found the car parked right where John had left it.

'There she is' Dean smiled.

'She?' Sam questioned. 'Ah…what?'

'The car' Dean replied and unlocked the Impala.

'Dean Winchester…you are so weird' Sam sighed and got into the driver's seat.

'Shut up' Dean frowned and got in beside him.

Dean was now eighteen and decided it was time he taught his fourteen-year-old brother Sam to drive and since the Impala was the only car they could get access to, they were just going to have to hope John wasn't going to wake up because it may well be the last thing they ever do.

Sam put the keys in and turned, starting the engine. Their recent house that was being rented used to be a farmland, but then a drought took over and the place became worthless, but not to John Winchester. The place had a lot of room and as long as they stayed away from the collapsing barn they would be fine.

'Okay, let's go Sammy' Dean smiled and Sam put his foot on the accelerator.

'Too slow' Dean muttered. 'Sammy, I know it takes awhile to the feel of the speed so let's try and get it on a normal level.

'It's Sam' he muttered a reply and took a deep breath. 'Okay, how about this?'

'Go faster' Dean instructed and Sam did. 'No…not that fast!' Sam then slowed down and Dean rolled his eyes.

'Now you're going to slow!" Dean complained.

'Grrrh!' Sam growled and sped up.

CRASH!?

The Impala crashed into a pile of hay bales and pushed them into a metal barrel. The barrel knocked over and rolled into the barn, making it shake and several pieces of wood fell, crashing all over the place but luckily missed the Impala by inches.

'Too fast' Dean told Sam, but before Sam could react, there was the sound of a door slamming and the boys looked at each other. They got out of the car quickly when they saw their father approaching.

'What the hell do you two think you're doing?' John yelled and grabbed them both by the collars. 'You screw up this car and you'll be walking to the next town!' he growled and glanced to see if the Impala was okay.

'Dean made me!' Sam gasped out.

'Traitor!' Dean yelled and then smiled innocently at John.

'I don't care who's fault it is!' John said and pushed the boys away. 'Inside!' he snapped and they raced inside, trying not to laugh. They collapsed onto the couch grinning and sighed.

'Soda?' Sam asked and went to the fridge to get a drink for him and Dean.

'Yeah' Dean smiled. 'That was fun'

'Yeah, but you're a hopeless teacher' Sam said and ducked Dean's hand as he went to hit Sam for that comment.

'We'll you're a hopeless driver!' Dean snapped back.

'No, I'm not!'

'Are too, Sammy!'

'Dean!!' Sam tried to hit Dean but his older brother ducked, so instead Sam kicked him and then Dean tackled him. They wrestled on the floor until John's loud voice burst in.

'Enough!' John yelled and the boys froze. 'So I take it you boys have finished learning that simple ritual in Latin like I told you? And that both of your aiming is perfect…and that you have a hunt all ready?' John asked and saw Sam thinking about it and Dean wincing. John shook his head in annoyance and headed back to his room. When he returned the boys got up.

'Dad?' Dean said. 'I found a hunt and my aiming is perfect…I'm still a little shaky at the Latin though' Dean sighed and Sam looked at John.

'I know the Latin!' Sam smiled.

'How is your aim?' John asked.

'Not too good, but I-'

'Sam, stay here and practice, Dean what's this hunt you found?' John then turned attention away from Sam while he spoke with Dean. Sam frowned and sighed; getting his father's attention these days was a battle not worth fighting. As his father and Dean left to hunt, Sam grabbed a gun and loaded it. He waited until they were gone before tossing it aside. Sam ran to his room and grabbed his textbooks that he'd hidden in the wall. He opened them and started studying. He had an exam coming up and lots of homework to finish. But the truth is, his aiming was fine but he had to study. Sam wanted to go to college because that meant he could actually have a future. He knew Dean and his dad would be so proud. He could still help people and he'd been able to earn money and everything!

'That is why dad hunts right?' Sam asked himself. 'To save people?' Sam was curious so he went down to his father's room and searched for the journal. Sam sat on the bed and read through it. He gasped at the images and descriptions of all the supernatural beings that their father had never told him or Dean about, although Sam was sure Dean knew a lot more than he did. Sam didn't envy Dean but he did wish that his own father would pay a bit more attention to him instead of Dean all the time.

'Hey! I know' Sam smiled; he was going to get some sort of affection from his father for once! Sam snatched the journal and went back to his room. He grabbed pieces of paper from his schoolbook and wrote notes from the journal about some of the creatures and rituals. He then put the journal back and found Dean's book of Latin. After taking some notes on that he put it back too before Dean killed him. Dean was a good hunter, but he lacked the theory side such as learning Latin because it bored him. But Sam was all for learning Latin, he quite enjoyed it. The exam was going to have to wait because Sam was determined to show his dad that he was a good hunter too.

* * *

After an hour or so, Sam went out to do some shooting practice so that his dad wouldn't just think he was too lazy to or whatever.

Sam heard the Impala returning and Dean looked pretty pleased with himself. They got out and Sam put the gun down, rushing inside as though he was mad with them and went right to his room.

'Sammy?' Dean called out to him and figured he must be upset about being left alone again.

'Leave him' John sighed. 'Sam has got to start growing up'

Sam glared as he heard his father say those words. Maybe he should tell them about going to college? Because it was a kind of grown up decision to go to college. Then his dad would understand and maybe help him? Yeah that would be awesome.

'Hey dad?' Sam walked over.

'What?' John asked, he was wrecked today and Dean wasn't at his best, but nevertheless they worked good as a team and beat the spirits in good time with fewer scraps and bruises.

'There's something I'd like to tell you, and Dean' Sam smiled proudly.

John and Dean stopped what they were doing and glanced at the boy in interest.

'Such as…?' Dean wondered.

'Well, the reason I've been a bit behind in the hunting stuff is cuz…um, I'm thinking of going to college, and I wanna be a lawyer' Sam smiled but his grin faded as he saw Dean looking concerned and John looked like he hadn't heard Sam.

'What?' John asked, his voice rising.

'I want to help people, but I also want to go to college and be a lawyer' Sam repeated.

John smiled and then realised the boy was serious, his smile vanished as fast as it had appeared. 'You're a hunter Sam…hunter's don't become lawyers' John replied although he didn't understand how passionate Sam was about this.

But Dean was staring at Sam and wondering why Sam hadn't even hinted to him about this big decision.

'I though…you'd be happy?' Sam said to his father, confused.

'What's to be happy about?' John asked. 'You want to ditch the job, and us, for what?'

'A life' Sam shrugged and frowned angrily. 'I don't understand why it's such a big deal…hunting saves people…but it's not like I'm not going to be helping people too'

'Hunters save lives' John told him. 'Lawyers are a pain in the ass and protect those that were stupid enough to get caught doing something. No, you're not going' John told him.

'But-'

'No. That's final Sam'

Sam glared with so much anger and held back tears. He clenched his teeth and just couldn't resist screaming at John. His own father didn't want him to have what he so desperately wants.

'I HATE YOU!!' Sam screamed and ran to his room, slamming the door so hard it almost splintered around the edges. He jumped onto his bed stomach first and cried onto his pillow, hitting it and screaming silently in so much anger and hurt.

* * *

After a couple minutes Sam started to calm down and took a deep breath. It was then that he started to realise that his father didn't hunt to save lives, and that the live saving part was just the bonus of the job.

'Then why does dad hunt?' Sam wondered. 'The trill?' he thought and figured that couldn't be it but then he remembered why his father started hunting…because of what happened to Mary.

'Obsession' Sam spat. He glanced over at his wall and knew it was too risky to study now because if his father found him studying non-supernatural stuff right after he'd denied him the right to go to college…well Sam doubted he'd ever see the textbooks again. Mainly because Sam had borrowed out extra books, ones that weren't set by the teachers.

Sam sighed and rubbed his hand through his messy hair. He wasn't allowed to go to college…so what was left for him? A life of hunting, like Dean?

'What if I was more like Dean?' Sam wondered since he knew how different he and Dean were. He thought back to last year when he woke up during the night and went to ask Dean something. He'd seen Dean sneaking out of his bedroom window. Sam didn't know where he'd gone but he stayed awake until Dean returned at about 2am. Dean was drunk and looked pretty pleased with himself.

Sam glanced at his window and thought about it. John had woken up while Dean had showered and waited for an explanation that night. Dean had told him he'd just gone out for a bit and John seemed to just think it was okay and went back to bed.

Sam went over to his window and checked it was big enough to climb through, yep. Sam opened his door a little and heard John and Dean talking about hunting but Dean looked really mad, probably because he knew Sam wouldn't have said anything about college unless he was so sure John would support him, but he didn't.

'Sam and I are different, dad' Dean spoke up. 'I know hunting is what you set out for us, but can't you give him a chance?'

John took another sip of his beer before looking over at Dean.

'If he was a fantastic hunter and his training was as good as the job he was meant to do…then maybe, but he has not yet shown me that he can be a hunter. If he went to collage he would be on his own and we're not going to be there to protect him, Dean' John sighed.

Sam pulled away from the door. Maybe there was hope for him after all. He got changed and grabbed a shotgun from his closet. Sam went over to the window and yanked it open. He climbed out and snuck out to the Impala. He opened the trunk quietly and pulled out a few more stuff, but when he went to close it, the truck slammed harder than Sam had intended and was sure Dean and his dad would have heard it. He dashed into the shadows and watched as John raced out and looked around with a shotgun in hand.

'Sam's gone' Dean announced as he appeared into view too.

'Damnit!' John cursed and rubbed his face.

Sam didn't stick around to await the results. He wandered around the tress, out of view of the house and kept going until he found an old tree. This tree had been on this land since before it was turned into a farm so it was really old. Sam kicked at the base of the tree and smiled. Dean had told him a few days ago that he was sure there was something here but didn't do anything about it until he knew for sure. Dean and Sam had then camped out here but nothing had happened.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of holy water. He still thought it was ridiculous that salt and holy water could actually prove to be useful, but he hoped this would work. Once the water hit the tree it began to shake and a small creature appeared that hardly came to Sam's waistline but it was armed with many sharp teeth and very long claws, and it saw Sam. growling at him. The thing wasn't something Sam had seen before, but with his rock salt loaded gun in hand and iron knife in his pocket, he knew what to do.

* * *

John and Dean sat in the kitchen. John didn't bother looking for Sam because he figured it was just another one of his teenage tantrums. Dean was tense and worried about his brother but he knew Sam wasn't going to be found easily, so they'd wait. If he wasn't back in a few hours then Dean would go look for him, regardless of what his father said. There was the sound of gunfire, in which John and Dean instantly responded to. They grabbed their shotguns and raced outside. More gunfire and screaming could be heard.

Dean figured out where Sam was and John followed. They found Sam on his knees. A shotgun was sitting beside him and Sam was just staring at the ground.

'Sammy?' Dean grabbed him, only to find Sam was merely staring in interest at the creature that lay in front of him.

John studied it but he hadn't seen anything like this before. There was a bottle of holy water near Sam and a bloodied, iron knife sat loosely in Sam's hand.

'Do you know what this is?' Sam asked his father and looked up at him proudly.

'No' John admitted and shook his head, getting a closer look at the thing.

'It's a tree Imp' Sam smiled. 'This demonic creature lives in trees and leeches off them, but if someone comes along it will attack them. Unless the person has holy water' Sam smirked. 'I didn't know it was a tree imp at first, but now it fits perfectly. Of course, they're smaller than normal Imps' Sam shrugged and looked at his father's reaction.

John didn't know how to respond to that.

'You have been paying attention after all?' he asked his son.

'Of course I have' Sam replied and quoted his father's words form last week. _"Imps are usually invisible until disturbed by something pure such as salt and holy water or holy grounds. Which is why they leech to places that are old and distant from it's preferred human victims, they cannot be too close to holy grounds such as churches"_  
'Guess the kid just gave you a run for your money' Dean grinned at John and gave his brother a thumbs up.

* * *

A few days passed and John was less annoyed with Sam once he started to show he knew Latin way better then Dean and that his aimed was indeed perfectly fine. Sam had somehow gathered a large knowledge of supernatural creatures, although it was nothing that wasn't in John's journal so John started to suspect Sam's source.

Sam had given up on his college dream for now and was watching Dean more.

Dean had given Sam more driving lessons but John was now supervising and glaring the whole time, but if he wasn't supervising the tension-filled ordeal of Sam's driving, then the boys would just steal his keys while he was resting. John still could not understand how Dean was able to find the keys to the Impala, no matter where John hid them.

The three Winchesters now went hunting together and by the time Sam's fifteenth birthday came around, things seemed reasonably settled between him and his father again.

Sam was coping okay, until they moved to a place that brought everything about college back up…in Silicon Valley, California…or more significantly: Stanford.

Now nineteen, Dean was allowed to drive the Impala a few times, so he took Sam for a drive and they had lunch together while their father stayed at home with some frustrating research. Their dad often did research about something to do with people on ceilings of houses and strange electrical cover-ups, but he would never let his sons near it and they could not interrupt him during that research or they were yelled at.

'Stanford's cool' Sam smiled and then saw the university. 'Dean stop!'

The Impala screeched to a halt and Dean turned to Sam.

'What is it?'

Sam got out of the car and rushed towards the university.

'Stanford University' Sam read the front sign with a smile.

Dean stayed by the car as Sam gaped at the University. He knew Sam really was serious about this whole College thing, but Dean just wasn't sure how it was possible. He remembered the time when he'd asked his father if he could go to college and John laughed at him. Dean did though, he told his father he had to go on a trip to help out a friend, but he attended college for several weeks before Sam called in panic and said their dad had been seriously hurt during a hunt. Dean had to leave college behind and rush home to teach Sam how to stich up wounds as well as how to apply the anti-infection stuff and ignore John's screams as he did so because John hated the anti-infection stuff more than any demon. Dean hadn't really been the brightest student, but since he was good at sport he did a lot of that and made a few good friends. But to him…his family always came first.

But now Sam was only fifteen and he so desperately wanted to go to college. Dean wanted to try it out, but he never wanted to go as badly as his brother did. Sam was always getting top marks at school; he hardly missed any days and was never behind on homework or assessment.

'Sam?' Dean walked over to him.

'Just a few more minutes please!' Sam begged, thinking Dean had come to tell him they had to go.

'How about we go inside and tell them you're thinking of applying so we can have a look around okay?' Dean sighed. It meant everything to him to see the look of happiness that Sam was now giving him right now.

'Does that mean I can go to college…here?'

'Maybe, but for now we'll just have a look around okay?'

'Thanks Dean' Sam smiled and Dean locked the car up before they headed into the college grounds.

'Sam' Dean smiled. 'Shut your mouth' he laughed as Sam's jaw hung open once he'd seen the inside of the place.

* * *

They found the headmaster's office and knocked, after an hour of being lost and the reception's instructions hadn't been very clear to Dean's ears, but in the end Sam was the one that led the way.

'Can I help you?' a tall man that looked about forty asked once he saw the boys standing there.

'Yes' Dean replied and cleared his throat, he had to sound very responsible and as though he was Sam's LEGAL guardian. 'My brother here is thinking of apply at this university once he has completed school. We were wondering if there is any information you could give us and that we could maybe have a look around?'

'Okay, sure…who are you exactly?'

'Dean Winchester and this is Sam Winchester, he's my younger brother'

'Well I'm going to need his legal guardian to pass on certain information…where are your parents?'

'Oh um' Dean glanced at Sam and his little brother got the message. Sam pretended to be upset and walked away a bit. 'We don't have any parents' Dean said quietly. 'I'm his legal guardian now'

'I see' the man said in sympathy. 'Well' he cleared his throat and walked over to Sam. 'So son, what is it you'd like to study here?'

'I wanna be a lawyer' Sam replied nervously.

'I see' the man nodded. 'And how are his grades? Honestly' he then asked Dean.

'Very good, he gets an A for everything, from first grade to present' Dean replied and then frowned. 'Lucky him' he muttered under his breath.

'How do you intend to pay for his study then? It doesn't come cheap'

'I know, I have some money saved up for him to further his studies and our mother left us some college funds before she died' Dean lied. 'So do you think he has a chance Mr…?'

'Jefferson' the man replied. 'And if he keeps his marks up then I can't see why not'

* * *

They spoke for a while longer and Sam got a tour of the place and Mr Jefferson showed Sam some of the lecture rooms. He gave Dean the enrolment forms and some information packs for when they needed them and then the boys went back to the car.

'Dean thanks, but we really can't afford it can we?' Sam asked, his spirits low and almost broken now.

'Remember what motorbike dad got me a while back? I sweet red one…she was gorgeous'

'Ah yeah, the one you said got stolen' Sam remembered.

'Yeah that one…I sold her' Dean sighed.

'What! Why?' Sam asked in shock.

'Because I knew what she was worth and I dunno, I guess I figured that the money was going to help you someday, so yeah' Dean shrugged, keeping his story of him own trip to college to himself.

'How much Dean?'

'I doesn't matter, now come on before dad thinks I drove us off a cliff or something' Dean smirked and got back into the Impala.

'Dean?' Sam asked. 'Will you and dad be okay if I go to college?'

'Sure, wouldn't say much for his blood pressure…but we'll be okay, Sammy'

'Okay' Sam got into the car. 'And it's Sam'

'Whatever'

'And can you stop calling your car a "she" please? It's…creepy'

'Aw come on, have a heart!' Dean complained. 'At least I'm not scared of driving'

'I'm not!' Sam lied. 'And you're mean sometimes…you know that!' he said and did a teenage pout.

'Bitch' Dean rolled his eyes.

'Jerk!' Sam snapped and faced away from Dean with a grin on his face. Dean started the engine and shook his head in amusement.

Sam watched as Stanford University disappeared form view. He knew that no matter what it took, he was going to go there someday…

* * *

Author's notes: When I write these chapters, I hope you all can picture all this happening the same way I do... but anyways, this chapter was fun to write and finally, the **"bitch/ Jerk!"** stuff has started:P Sam is developing more of a language and attitude as he's getting older...gee, wonder where he get sit from?

I am sooo looking forward to putting the next chapter up since...well, I can ensure you that it will be a damn hilarious chapter! I laughed so hard writing it! But like I said, i can picture what i wirte, but anyways, trust me...you guys will get at least one laugh out of next chapter :)

So you know what to do know...press the little purple "review" button there and let me know whatcha think and not to fear! Next chapter will be up sooner cuz damn i can't wait to know what you all think of it. But this chapter is an important chapter so I really would love to know what you think of it since it will help! PLEASE REVIEW:D


	14. The Boy That Dreams Of College

**Author's notes: **Thanks to 'sam666' for your review! If I remember correctly, your have reviewed every chappter :) And you're right of course, Dean would do anything for his little brother.

I would like to give a huge thanks to my two top reviewers! 'FeistyFeral' thanks for your reviews and I agree, if i'd been through that John had been thorugh then i'd be a "little" obsessed too. Looking forward to more "sleep deprived ramblings of a college student" lol! And thanks to 'Tuffman" for your reviews also! Oh and thanks for letting me use a bit of your experience to make the driving incident funnier! Very helpful, although I doubt you dorve the car into a barn and nearly killed yourself from it. And yes! The "bitch/jerk" stuff has finally started! Although you won't get much of it for a little bit but the boys are growing more distant from John and starting to work at their own pace...so I'm looking forward to that the that they will have to have their first hunt WITHOUT John so that will be soon enough too!

And now on with my all-time fave chappy!! I hope you laugh as hard as I did and also note: spoilers for 'The Benders' and kinda 'Playthings' ENJOY!!!!

**

* * *

Chapter 14: The boy that dreams of college**

Dean glanced over at Sam as he was watching TV. John had a fit last week at Sam when he found all of Sam's hidden collection textbooks about criminology and psychology as well as the books regarding the law and college information. John had found them and confronted Sam, but the boy didn't say anything. Dean knew John had never hit them out of anger or anything before, and he doubt he ever would…yet, but he didn't trust his father's anger sometimes so he grabbed his brother away from John. Sam didn't know what happened, but when Dean grabbed him and held him protectively he knew why. John was mad, not violent mad but mad enough that Dean wasn't sure how he was going to react.

John had then stormed out of the room and grabbed his gun. He went hunting that night, and disappeared for days, only calling Dean every few days to let him know he was okay since it was his longest trip away from the boys yet.

Sam had felt so betrayed and his confidence in going to college was shattered. So now Sam Winchester was back to being the kid that sat in front of the TV all day with no real interest in the world that continued on around him.

Dean turned around and glanced back at Sam's report card. Sam's first B; well actually it was a B-

'Sam? You wanna explain this?' Dean held up the report card.

'Well' Sam looked at it. 'You see, that eight-like thing is called a B…it's the second letter in the alphabet, Dean. And the stupid line next to it is a teacher's way of making me look stupid' Sam frowned.

'Don't get smart with me' Dean snapped. 'What happened?'

Sam shrugged and looked at the time. 'Oh look at that! It's almost midnight…I'm going to bed' Sam rolled his eyes sarcastically and went upstairs to his room. At least this new house wasn't in the middle of nowhere this time. They were a lot closer to town and Sam liked it that way.

Dean glanced at the time as it said 9pm. He sighed and re-reads the teacher's comments on the report card. She said that Sam was all of the sudden lacking in his schoolwork and shows less interest in his study.

'Blah blah, blah' Dean then rolled his eyes at how the teacher was saying how sad she is and such about Sam's lesser marks and that he could improve etc. Dean shoved the report card under his jacket when he heard the Impala pulling up outside.

'Ah, hey dad' Dean smiled and pretended to be tired, going upstairs to his room.

John watched Dean and sighed. He knew Dean was a bit more distant from him now and Sam was staying well away from John at all costs.

* * *

Sam sat by his door and listened carefully. Dean was in bed now and he heard his father taking a shower and then heading to get some sleep as well. Sam grinned. This was his chance to show he is more like Dean, and maybe his father will look at him the same way he looks at Dean. Sam grabbed his jacket and checked himself in the mirror. He'd got his haircut yesterday and now his hair was nicely cut and combed. He wore some black punk-like pants as well as a dark red shirt. Sam had also stolen some money from a vending machine last week in order to buy himself some new sneakers. He was all dressed up and it made him feel good, like he was actually worth something. Sam went over to the window and paused to fix the chain that was attached to his pants pocket. He then climbed out the window carefully and jumped forward, grabbing the tree right outside his window and hung there for a moment, waiting for possible response inside the house. Nothing. So released the branch and landed on his feet. He rushed down the street and saw where two boys his age were waiting impatiently. These were he new friends form school; Dennis and Oliver grinned when they saw him.

'Way to go Sam!' Dennis gave him a high five. 'Ready pal?'

'Yeah' Sam smiled. 'So where are we going?'

'To a place you'll never forget…unless you get too drunk to remember' Oliver joked, pushing back some of his blonde hair.

The boys arrived at a friend's place and knocked on the door. A girl at roughly their age answered it and smiled at them.

'Hey guys, can I help you?' she asked.

'Yeah, is this Missy's place?' Dennis asked. 'She invited us'

'Sure' the girl grinned and winked at Sam while they went inside.

'Dude, this is awesome!' Oliver grinned at the place. The place was lit up well and some guys about Dean's age had set up an area in the kitchen where they were giving out alcohol and the music was blaring.

Sam glanced around and sighed. This is what Dean attended a lot, right? So how hard can it be? If Dean found it so much fun then there has to be more to it than loud music…unless. Sam glanced at the drinks and thought to himself. Dean had come home drunk a lot and he seemed really happy…so maybe whatever was in those drinks was what he needed?

'Yo Sam' Dennis caught his attention. 'Check this out'

Sam glanced down to the door that read "basement" and people were cheering loudly from there. The boys went to have a look and found pole dancers as well as an actual bar.

Sam smiled nervously and decided to get a drink after all.

'Hey, how old are ya?' the elder boy at the bar asked.

Sam searched for an answer he'd heard Dean say once.

'Um, ask me no questions and I tell you know lies' Sam replied with a shrug and the guy laughed.

'Okay, first drink is on the house' the guy handed Sam a glass of weird looking liquid. 'You drink before?' he asked and Sam shook his head nervously.

'Well in that case, first two on the house, and take it easy man'

'Okay' Sam replied and searched for his friends but they had apparently ditched him. Sam sat at a table and stared at the drink. He took a sip and swallowed.

'Argh' he gasped as it tasted so bitter and his throat was stinging a little from gulping it down so fast. Sam saw everyone else doing it and this was the same stuff Dean took most times…so maybe just a bit more was going to make him feel better…

* * *

Dean rolled over and then jerked awake. He was having another nightmare but shook it off. He got up and washed his face in the bathroom. Dean decided to check on his brother because John was home and he wondered if Sam was sleeping with a gun or something for in case John bothered him. Sam was now treating John with the same amount of "love" he gives to anything they come across in hunting, as long as it was evil and after him. Dean carefully pushed open the door to Sam's bedroom and saw his bed was…empty.

'Sammy?' he whispered and turned on the lights. 'Oh god' Dean gasped as he saw the window wide open and the shoe box under Sam's bed was open and empty. Dean also spotted something on Sam's desk. It was a written invitation to a party down the road.

'Sam wouldn't have…would he?' Dean knew this could spell trouble; Sam had never done this before…that he knew of. Dean ran back to his room and got changed. He turned Sam's light off and his own. He considered the Impala but chose against it.

'You're so dead Sammy' Dean muttered and headed down the street, zipping up his jacket. He knocked on the door to the house indicated on the invitation and smiled at the girl that answered it.

'Hey um, is Missy here?' Dean asked, remembering the name on the invitation.

'Sure is… are you invited?'

'Yeah' Dean grinned and she let him in. Dean scanned the room and then heard cheering from downstairs. He entered the basement and gaped at the pole dancers and the bar.

'How did I not hear about this?' Dean wondered and just about fainted when he spotted his little brother.

'Yah hoo!' Sam was yelling with his friends when Dean gabbed him.

'Oh…down' Sam gasped when Dean yanked him off the chair. 'Dean!' he smiled upon the sight of his big brother.

'Sammy?' Dean asked. 'Dude, you're drunk' Dean tried not to laugh but was very worried as he didn't know how much Sam had drunk or what.

'Dude, you're not' Sam replied and giggled.

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Come on, we're going home'

'But I didn't get my trophy!' Sam panicked and looked around, but it make his head spin.

'We'll get it tomorrow' Dean lied. 'Come on' he put an arm around Sam's waist to support him.

'Woah' Sam felt dizzy as Dean tried to get him up the basement stairs. Dean released his brother cautiously and let him sit on the steps, playing with a crack on the wall.

'What did you give him?!' Dean yelled at the bartender whom looked about his age.

'Rum…he only had two!' the guy defended himself.

'He's sixteen you idiot!' Dean snapped.

'Yeah well, he said if I ask no questions he'll tell me no lies' the guy shrugged. Dean frowned as that's what he used to say…but how did Sam…?

'Come on, let's get you outta here' Dean helped his brother out of the basement and house. 'You should have let me come with you, Sammy' Dean sighed.

'Why is there two of you?' Sam gasped and his jaw hung open.

'Because you're drunk' Dean sighed.

'Oh' Sam replied. 'Is there, two of me?'

'I'm not drunk' Dean reminded him.

Dean sighed and Sam seemed to be walking okay so he let Sam walk on his own…bad idea.

'Ouch!!' Sam yelped as he walked into a pole. 'Dean, there's a pole here' he announced and pointed to it.

'Yeah Sammy, I can see that…apparently you didn't' Dean sighed and re-directed his brother towards the right street and not the wall attached to the park gates.

Sam tripped on the gutter as they crossed the road but Dean caught him before he could fall on his face.

'Sam, slow down okay?' Dean sighed.

'Where's the house?' Sam asked and Dean glanced at him to see Sam staring at the sky.

'Sam!' he snapped and frowned. 'Just…' he sighed again and helped Sam towards the front door.

'I won Karaoke' Sam smiled proudly.

Dean rolled his eyes and opened the front door, shutting it behind them. 'Now Shhh or you'll wake-

The light flipped on and John stared at the boys looking really mad.

'-Dad' Dean finished his sentence with a sigh.

'Run!' Sam gasped. 'Ow' he replied when he turned and bumped right into the wall.

'Where the hell, have you boys been?' John growled loudly and glanced at Sam with an odd look.

'Ah…it's my fault' Dean replied. 'I took Sam out to…um, loosen up a bit?' he struggled to think of a reason.

Sam giggled at that comment and started fiddling with the doorknob but he was unaware that turning it the wrong way won't get it open, and that he had to push the door, instead of pulling it.

'Is he drunk?' John asked.

'That's an understatement' Dean muttered. 'Um, yeah he is' Dean nodded.

John sighed and watched as Sam was pounding against the door.

'Lemme in!' Sam snapped angrily.

'Sam!' Dean grabbed him and turned him around. 'You mean "out" not in' Dean then corrected him.

Sam looked at him, confused. But then he covered his ears and cried out:

'Stop yelling at me!'

'I'm gonna get him upstairs' Dean sighed.

'Good idea' John nodded and actually sniggered at how Sam was acting.

'Karaoke!' Sam giggled as Dean tried to get him up the first step of the staircase.

'Kaaraokeeee!' Sam sung.

'Sam! Up!' Dean snapped and Sam looked at his feet. He lifted his foot and almost toppled backwards.

'Dean?' Sam said.

'Yeah?' Dean sighed.

'I think I'm drunk' Sam frowned. 'Um…and I don't feel too good' he held his stomach and Dean rushed him to the bathroom.

'Oh Sammy' Dean sighed again while his brother threw up in the toilet.

* * *

The next morning, Sam awoke in his own bed and he felt terrible. John walked into the room and Sam merely glanced at him.

'Are you sick?' John asked rather casually.

'No' Sam mumbled in reply, his voice hoarse.

John pulled open the curtains on Sam's window.

'Argh! Yes' Sam moaned as the light blinded him.

'Dean's making you breakfast. Get up' John replied and went back downstairs.

'Do I have to?' Sam complained and just lay there until Dean came up and dragged him out of bed.

'What's wrong with me?' Sam groaned as he wobbly made his way downstairs and his head was killing him.

'You have a hangover' Dean replied and shoved a plate of food in front of him.

'But I thought you only get them when you're drunk the night before' Sam frowned.

'Yeah, you were' Dean told him.

'Oh…well that explains a lot' Sam mumbled but wasn't really hungry.

'There's a poltergeist causing a havoc up north, I'll be back as soon as I can' John told his sons. 'Knock some sense into him for me' John then told Dean and left. 'Oh' John peeked back into the house. 'And Sam? You're grounded'

Sam rested his head on the table and groaned loudly.

* * *

After a few hours, Sam's hangover wasn't bothering him anymore and he was laying almost lifeless on the carpet of the living room.

'Sammy!' Dean snapped to get his attention.

'Uh' Sam muttered and opened an eye. 'You're not there' Sam frowned when he saw Dean holding his report card again.

'We need to talk about something' Dean told him.

'Not there' Sam replied. 'Not there, not there, not-'

'Samuel!' Dean snapped.

Sam sat up and stared at his brother in shock. 'No one has ever called me that…you've never called me that! Since when do you call me that?' he frowned.

'Yeah well, shut up' Dean glared. 'You were so keen to go to college and now you're just going to throw it away?'

'Well without my textbooks…it's a little hard' Sam frowned and lay back down, closing his eyes again.

'I bought you new ones' Dean replied.

'Why?' Sam asked. 'It's pointless' he added without opening his eyes again.

'No, dad thinks it is…look Sammy; if we work together then we can do this okay? ...What do you say?'

'You're nuts' Sam replied but then sat up to look at his brother. 'But okay'

'You just need to get back on track alright little brother?' Dean grinned.

'Whatever' Sam mumbled.

* * *

Dean pushed open the door to Sam's room a little a few days later and saw his brother studying hard. His marks had gone up again and all seemed to be back on track. John would now smirk every time he saw Sam and it turned out that a drunk Sam had really made him laugh. So Sam and John were on okay ground with each other again and John seemed to just leave Sam and Dean alone.

Dean went back downstairs and grabbed himself a soda. He sat on the couch but ignored the muted TV. He was wondering if Sam really should become a hunter or if going to college and get the life he deserves. Dean was sort of shocked by Sam's actions…not because he'd done them but because it reminded Dean so much of himself. It's what Dean was like. He wasn't the top student, in fact he was lucky enough if he passed anything. Dean wasn't dumb he just thought the stuff was boring and he had too much on his mind.

Dean turned off the Tv and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like had he of gone out and gotten a proper life. Sam would have been left here with John and that thought was enough to send shivers up his spine. Dean was afraid that John somehow saw Sam as being partially responsible for what happened to Mary and that was why he was more distant from his youngest son. But Dean was the perfect soldier, he would obey commands without question and he was going to end up a hunter like his dad. But Sam was all against that. He wanted a real life. A life where they could grow up safely, go to college and get a real job. Sam wanted to get married and have kids. He wanted to die of old age and not because he pissed a spirit off a little too much.

Dean wanted that life too, but his knew his father needed them. John would never say it but his sons was what kept him going, what kept him in one piece.

Dean couldn't really imagine the thought of what things would be like without Sam around. It was the first time he actually took in the fact that if Sam went off to college, he won't be around anymore. There would be no little brother for Dean to look out for; Sam would have to take care of himself. Dean knew Sam could do that, but what was he going to do?

Was it really possible for Dean Winchester to step down from his role as a protective big brother?

* * *

Author's notes: Please let me know whatcha think of this chapter as I totally love it! I won't be posting next chapter for a tiny bit cuz of some work I need to do on it. We're getting down to the business end of the fic (as in Lisa, Cassie, Jessica and college etc) so will take a little longer (have up to chapter 16 written though) And I'm going away on monday but I will have internet access!! Anyways...Push the pittle button down there and PLEASE REVIEW:) 


	15. Road Trip

**Author's notes: **Well I'm still not at home but yet here is another chappy:) Thanks 'tuffman' for your wonderful review and it really made my day! I'm so glad you loved it as mcuh as I did. Thanks 'write-of-way' for your review also and i agree, it was cute and funny. Also thanks to 'sam666' for your review and you're completly right. Dean does want what's best for Sam but at the same time he doens't want to lose his little brother.

Well, here yo go guys. Spoilers for 'The Kids are Alright' This was originally going to be a chapter about Dean's trip where he met Lisa Braeden...but then I realised it couldn't just be about that if Sam and John were on one of their first hunts alone together...and we all know how ehem well, they get along! Anyways...enjoy! oh and also a warning of sexual references and some language!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Road Trip**

'Banshees?' Sam asked as he father shoved some notes in his direction.

'More banshees?' Dean sighed as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and he got one for John as well.

'Yeah' John nodded and accepted the can.

Dean walked over to the table while his father and brother spoke over on the couch. Dean was checking over some maps again and decided he may as well give this a shot. 'Hey dad?' he asked. 'You know how you have that rental truck for this trip since the roads get rockier and all?'

John knew this was somehow going to be able the Impala. 'Mmhm' John replied and glared at Dean's attempt of looking innocent.

'Well, since you won't be driving the Impala…I was wondering if I could borrow it' Dean flashed a pleading grin. 'I need to take a road trip, through say…five states and I'll only be like…five days?' Dean shrugged. 'It's important' he nodded seriously. 'I mean, I'm nineteen! And Sammy's sixteen now…so it's not like he needs me around him 24/7 eh?'

'Damn right' Sam frowned.

John put his beer down at looked right at Dean. 'Fine' he gave in and tossed the keys to Dean. John had made a recent discovery that his pocket was the only place Dean wasn't game enough to steal the Impala's keys from.

'Thanks!' Dean grinned and raced upstairs to grab some stuff.

* * *

Sam waved as he watched his brother drive off in the Impala the next morning.

'Come on' John grunted.

'Yeah I know' Sam sighed. 'We've got work to do'

* * *

'Cicero, Indiana' Dean grinned as he read the sign. Five states? Hell no, one town was good enough for him. Dean parked the Impala and got out to give a quick glance around the place. It was a nice little area and the people looked happy enough. But as long as there was a bar someplace then Dean was all for staying here over the weekend. It took him about a day and a half to get here so he needed to allow himself than amount of time to get back "home" before John started getting suspicious. Then he could make up some story about hunting a bunch of werewolves or something and all will be smooth.

Dean walked a little towards a local diner and pushed open the doors, inhaling the fresh scent of hot food and clean tables. He found one by the window but noticed a incredibly hot chick sitting by herself. She had darkish hair that sat at her shoulders and was reading the newspaper peacefully.

'Um hi' Dean waved to catch her attention and the moment she looked up his flashed his charming smile that large majority of woman seemed to melt at the sight of.

'Hey' she raised her eyebrows, obviously impressed with what she saw…well Dean hoped.

'Ah, I'm Dean' he said and gestured to the seat in front of her. 'May I?'

'Yeah sure' she shrugged. 'Dean huh? You got a last name?' she asked him with a smile.

'Winchester' he replied. 'How about you?'

'Lisa' she moved some hair behind her ear and smiled a bit shyly. 'Lisa Braeden'

'Nice name' he smiled.

'Thanks' she sighed. 'I haven't seen you around before' she noticed. 'Are you new around here?'

'Just travelling through, seems like a good place to drop by for the weekend' Dean shrugged.

'I see' she nodded. 'So you came in here and saw a chick all by herself and thought "hey, why not try and sleep with her"?' Lisa smirked and Dean's face.

'Ah…okay, I admit you're pretty hot' Dean said in amusement. 'But don't underestimate me…I'm full of surprises'

'Oh really?' she asked. 'Well Dean, I do like surprises' she grinned and slowly looked him up and down.

* * *

Sam tapped his fingers against the window of the truck and hummed to himself while John paid for the petrol. John got back into the truck and glanced at Sam.

'Hey you' he frowned. 'Would you quit that? I'm trying to think' John grunted as he read over his map again.

'I have a name' Sam sighed and glanced at the map as well in boredom.

'Yeah, and you're gonna have a long walk in a minute' John told him and Sam stopped humming.

John tossed the map to Sam and started the engine again. He glanced at Sam every now and again and tried to focus on the road. It was just hard to accept the fact that Sam was now practically sixteen years old and that Dean was pretty much an adult. The two young children that he'd snatched away from the danger of their burning home, the kids he had left on their own while growing up, and the excellent hunters that they were…well now they weren't just his kids anymore, but they were almost strangers. Back when Mary still lay asleep beside him at night and was there when he woke up, well those were the days he was really a father to Dean and Sam. But now Dean and Sam did not look up to him as a father most of the time. Dean saw him more of a trainer and someone that was there to teach him to follow his footsteps. And Sam…well whenever Sam didn't see him as some evil thing that was taking college from him, he saw him as just the hunter that they saw every now and again. Dean looked after Sam and still does, even now. John glanced at Sam again and sighed. He missed the kids that would grin once he came home or begged him to stay and watch a movie with them or read them a story. It was like he'd blinked and then they were gone, replaced by the young men that now didn't need him at all.

'Um, you hungry?' John asked Sam.

'I guess' Sam replied with a shrug.

'Either you are or you aren't' John frowned, the stress of the job getting him and the realisation that he'd losing his sons was eating at him.

'I am, sir' Sam snapped back.

Yeah, john missed those little kids so much…

* * *

'This is where you live?' Dean looked up at Lisa's house with a whistle. 'Impressive huh?' Lisa guessed. 'Well come in' she offered and let Dean inside.

'You know, the last few hours have been great' he smiled to her as he carried one of her shopping bags to the kitchen counter. 'But I know how to make it even better' he hinted.

'You still trying to hook up with me with you pretending innocence and charm?' Lisa sighed in fake disappointment.

'Yeah' Dean admitted. 'It is working?'

'A little' she smirked and walked past to find a piece of paper near the phone. 'Tell ya what, come by tomorrow and we'll hang out…then you can swing by for dinner and…well your efforts might have paid off by then' she winked and handed him the paper with her address on it. 'In case you get lost' she added.

'I won't get lost' Dean shook his head. 'But okay' he nodded. 'What time tomorrow and where?'

'The diner, we'll have lunch and then take it from there's she told him and began putting the shopping away.

* * *

'I told you it was that left turnoff' Sam sighed as his father had parked the truck on the side of the road and read the map again. 'You travel so much, how can you get lost so easily?'

'I don't know this area as well and why do you think I'm away for so long?' John replied. 'And stop humming!'

'Fine' Sam said and reached into his pocket, pulling out his new cell phone along with some headphones that attached to it.

'Where'd you get that?'

'Dean got it for my birthday' Sam said. 'In which you missed…again' he added with a less-friendly tone.

John though for a moment and turned to Sam.

'Okay then, what would you like?'

'Huh?' Sam looked up at him.

'For your birthday, what would you like?' John repeated.

'Oh…ah' Sam thought for a moment. 'A laptop' he grinned. 'Some of my friends have one and they're awesome!'

John nodded and drove the truck back onto the road, now surer of where he was going.

'Hey dad? You've missed a few birthdays' Sam smiled in the hopes of getting more than just a laptop.

* * *

Dean pushed open the doors of the diner to find it much more crowded than the day before. Lisa linked arms with him and led him right out again.

'Change of plans' she told him and smiled at him. 'Let's just grab some take away'

'Sure' Dean nodded.

The pair ordered a hotdog each and stopped at a local park to eat.

'So Dean, what do you do for a living?' Lis asked curiously.

'Me? Ah, nothing special…what about you? A hot chick like yourself is bound to have some cool career lined up' Dean tried to steer her from the questions about himself since it was better to avoid them than lie to her.

'I'm…a yoga teacher' she told him.

Dean had gone to bite his hotdog but upon hearing her answer his eyebrows shot up and a smirk covered his face. He turned to look at her in interest.

'A yoga teacher?' he repeated and she nodded. 'That's so…' Dean fought for a word that didn't link to what he was really thinking about that comment. 'Fascinating' he said and took a bite of his hotdog.

'Fascinating?' Lisa laughed. 'Okay then' she shook her head and finished her hotdog. She glanced over to the fountain that was positioned in the middle of the park.

'Wanna make a wish?' she asked while Dean shoved the last of his hotdog into his mouth.

'Eh?' he muttered and swallowed, following her glance to the fountain. He didn't get the chance to reply as she grabbed his hand and led him over to it. She searched her pockets and held a coin in her hand firmly while Dean dug through his own pockets but couldn't find any loose change.

'Can I use that when you're done?' he asked, mentioning to her coin.

Lisa smiled and closed her eyes. After making her silent wish, she tossed the coin into the fountain.

'How about you?' Lisa asked and Dean pulled a button from his pocket. He had no idea where it had come from but it was the closest thing he had to a coin. Dean followed her actions and closed his eyes, thinking to himself how stupid this was and then tossed the button into the fountain's waters.

'So, what did you wish for?' he asked her casually as they headed back to his car.

'It won't come true if I told you' she rolled her eyes.

'It was about me, wasn't it?' he grinned and she sighed.

'I'll see you later' she reminded him and walked back to the diner where her car was.

* * *

Later that night, Dean arrived at Lisa's doorstep for dinner. He knocked and waited for her to answer. Once she did, she gaped at how nice he looked all dressed up, well for what Dean classified as dressed up.

'So what's for dinner?' Dean wondered as she let him inside.

'We're skipping dinner' Lisa decided and pushed him against the hallway wall, kissing him passionately and he was quick to recover and respond. Lisa pulled away and breathed into his ear before whispering to him.

'Guess it's your lucky night' she said.

'Oh my lady' Dean smirked. 'I'm full of surprises remember?' he asked and picked her up, making her laugh and hold tightly to him. He carried her the best he could upstairs and managed to find her bedroom. He placed her down on her back and kissed down her neck. He was about to go further when he found himself being rolled over and Lisa was now sitting atop of him with a mischievous grin.

'Guess you're not the only one with some tricks up your sleeves' Lisa said and pulled his jacket off, along with his shirt. She licked her lips and ran her hands down his chest.

Dean nodded and smirked; he wasn't going to let her win this game easily as she though she was going to. Dean rolled back onto her and kissed her again, leaving wet trails down her neck and then was about to begin undressing her when she rolled back on him.

'I don't think so Dean Winchester' she said and smiled teasingly.

Dean had a feeling this was going to be one of the bendiest nights of his life if he was to get his way with this got yoga teacher that was Lisa Braeden…

* * *

Sam and John checked into the motel room under false names and claimed to be around for a father and son fishing trip. They entered the motel room and Sam instantly kicked off his boots and collapsed onto the nearest bed.

'Like hell you'd ever take me fishing' the teenager grumbled to his father.

'You saw how he was frowning at our clothes, what was I supposed to say?' John shut the door to the motel and dumped his bag on the other bed.

"Hi, I'm a guy that hunts scary things like demons and ghosts and this is my son…don't mind him, he's just a boy that wants a life" Sam said sarcastically, imitating his father.

John ignored him and kicked his own boots off. 'Get some rest' he said and went to get a few more things from the truck. Sam poked his tongue at him once John had turned his back and then lay down on his bed properly, rolling over to face the wall.

'I hope you're having more fun than I am Dean' Sam sighed and then heard something outside. He jumped up out of instinct and grabbed a shotgun that had been left on his father's bed. He peeked out the window and saw his dad being choked by a man, but the man had black eyes and Sam knew exactly what that meant. He pulled open the door a bit and fired three times at the guy, killing him and he fell to the ground with a "thump".

John steadied his breathing again and gave a quick look at the man before he turned to his son. Sam stood there with the focus in his eyes and the gun aimed firmly at the now-dead man. Black smoke stuff poured from the man's mouth and vanished into the night.

'I killed a man' Sam gasped and dropped the gun. 'I-I killed him!'

'He was possessed' John said and grabbed the fallen gun. 'Good work Sammy, but we'll have to find another motel for the night'

'Dad!' Sam snapped and spun around to face him. 'I just killed someone! And you're worried about the friggin room!'

'Sam, it's part of the job. You did what you had to okay? Besides, he was about to kill me' John replied.

'Yeah, no big loss' Sam muttered. 'That man was in no control of what he did…he was innocent and I-I killed him…I-'

'Get your stuff' John ordered.

'Dad! How could you-'

'I said: get your stuff!' John repeated louder and hoped no one had called the police yet.

'You're a bastard sometimes…you know that?' Sam growled and grabbed his bag, throwing it in the truck and jumping into the passenger side with his arms crossed angrily. He remained faced away from his father and just watched the man laying there in a pool of blood…

* * *

Dean stretched and opened his eyes in mid-yawn. He saw unfamiliar surroundings, which he was used to, but a soft sound brought his attention to the naked woman laying beside him.

Lisa rolled over and faced Dean with a smile on her face. 'Well, you are indeed full of s-' her words interrupted with a yawn. 'Surprises' she finished and got up, keep the sheet covering most of her body and left Dean with nothing but his pillow. Dean dressed and gathered any other loose items that were his.

He glanced at the time and clenched his teeth. It was already afternoon and he knew he was running out of time if he was to get back before John got suspicious of his whereabouts and he would never get the Impala for the weekend again.

'You gotta go?' Lisa said sadly at the look on his face.

'I wish I could stay…just a bit longer, but yeah' he sighed.

'It's okay' she sighed. 'but I want you to know…this was one of the best weekends of my life' she said and kissed him on the lips quickly before brushing past him.

'Yeah' Dean smirked happily.

They exchanged goodbyes and Lisa followed him down to his Impala…correction: John's Impala. And kissed him goodbye.

'Hey, maybe I'll drop by again in the future' Dean smiled as he got into the car. 'You never know, you just might' Lisa smiled.

'Yeah' Dean nodded. 'Be on the lookout, I might just have to surprise you with another visit one day' Dean flashed another charming grin before starting the engine. 'Bye Lisa!' he gave a brief wave and she waved back.

'See ya Dean Winchester!' Lisa waved back. 'I had a great time, thankyou!' she laughed at the face he pulled for her amusement. Lisa really did like his company and hoped that if she ever had a son one day, he would be just like Dean.

As the Impala drove him out of Indiana, Dean made a mental note that he was going to come back here one day because Lisa was one hell of a girl, perhaps he should hook up with more yoga teachers in the future.

* * *

John was outside checking the Impala over for damage while Dean went inside to check his brother was still alive.

'Hey…Sammy?' Dean then saw Sam sitting on his bed and looked totally freaked out.

'Dean' Sam looked up at his brother. 'I killed someone'

Dean was confused until Sam told him what had happened and he felt sorry for his little brother. Sam hadn't been put in a position where he had to actually kill a possessed person before, but Dean knew what he was going through.

'I remember the first time I killed a guy' Dean recalled and hoped it would cheer Sam up a bit. 'I was about fourteen, so consider yourself lucky. And besides, I don't have an awesome big brother to help me get over it'

Sam nodded and sighed. 'It's just, sad…you know? I mean people are taken over by demons and then they pay for it when most of those people were good people with families and all'

'Yeah' Dean agreed. 'But some were lazy idiots too, come on Sam…you'll be fine. I mean you can handle it right?'

'Sure' Sam nodded, keen not to let Dean think he couldn't handle it.

'Good' Dean pat his back and grinned. 'Now who's for pizza?'

* * *

Author's notes: I am currently about halfway through writing chapter 18, which is the chapter before John and Sam have that mega fight and Sam has his slight falling out with Dean before he leaves for Stanford!! So will updated again soon enough...and yeah. Please let me know whatcha think as I think i could have done the Lisa/Dean parts better...but that's my opinion...let me know yours on this chappy!

-Mel


	16. TwentyFirst

**Author's notes: **I have had quite a problem lately. I have written the Standford part based upon what we knew in the Pilot, but since watching 'Hookman' half a dozen times it seems Sam was actually at Standford for 4 years, yet he hadn't seen Dean for 2 years sicne their falling out! Now this was really annoying for me because I'd already written up to when Sam is at Standford...I thought to fix it up and alter it...but that would mean getting rid of this chapter and the others after it and I just couldn't do that. So, as annoying as it is for this fic to be losing more of the actual facts...I'll just have to keep to the fact that this is a fanfic and I can do it however I want. It disapoints me that I have missed this before, but oh well...guess there's nothing I can do about it now. So we'll jsut have to forget and forgive eh? Anyways, I'm sure this fic will still be great? I have some faith but me recent discovery as said above has shattered soem faith so I hope I get reviews that will restore my faith cuz a fanfic without a confident author is one that doesn't get finished :( -sigh-

Anyways, thanks 'sam666' for your review, glad you love the tension between Sam and John cz I do too. Thanks 'friendly' for your review also! Thanks 'Write-of-way' and yeah, the part at the petrol station was one of my faves. Thanks 'tuffman' and whew, at least someone thinks I did Lisa/Dean part well :) And a huge thanks to 'FeistyFeral' for your HUGE review! absolutly made my day. And yes! Damn males cannot just ask for directions! Dean's grin has a power of it's own :P Yes, the tension between John and Sam indeed didn't occur overnight, so glad I could show that right :)

Anyways...yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

**

Dean peaked around the corner and searched the crowd again. Sam was taller than him yet there was no sign of his almost seventeen-year-old brother anywhere in the mall crowd.

'Sam!" he yelled. 'This isn't funny!' he ignored the passers-by and sighed. Dean got out his phone and called Sam's number again.

'Hello, annoying little brother speaking' Sam answered with a grin before he felt a hand grab his shoulder, making him jump.

'Where the hell are you?' he heard Dean's voice yelling at him. Sam closed his phone and turned around cautiously. He saw a security guard looking down at him sternly.

'And what do you think you're doing?' the man asked in a firm tone.

'Hiding from my big brother' Sam admitted truthfully. 'He's been annoying me all day and I need a break' he shrugged. 'I'm not doing anything wrong…I swear officer'

The guy nodded and walked away, going to keep an eye on a bunch of teenagers that had just walked in with thick coats.

Sam grinned. 'Sucker' he sniggered and pulled a candy bar from under his jacket. Then, remembering his brother, Sam opened his phone again and called him. 'Heya Dean! How's it goin?' Sam laughed as Dean picked up but his brother didn't say anything.

'You're in big trouble' Dean said from behind him, thankful he had been able to sneak up on him or they could have been here forever.

'Well you've been such an ass to me all day!' Sam said and crossed his arms in annoyance.

'And you're making things so much better' Dean said sarcastically. 'Come on…bitch'

'Jerk' Sam replied and sighed in defeat. He continued to follow his brother around and making mental note of all the things Dean was admiring as they passed stores. It was Dean's birthday today, even though Dean acted as though today was any other day. Sam was planning to surprise his brother for a change tonight, by getting him a cool present this year and he'd even managed to persuade their father to stay home for Dean's 21st birthday. Sam knew Dean was going out with some friends later though, so he had to keep it brief.

'What are you thinking about?' Dean asked curiously as his brother was rather quiet.

'How much of a dork you are' Sam retaliated and poked his tongue at him like the child he used to be.

'Excuse me? Now tell me, which one of us is able to pick up any woman he wants?' Dean teased with a proud grin.

'So?' Sam asked. 'Which one of us is going to college?' Sam asked and Dean sighed. 'Yeah. As if you'd ever go to college' Sam sniggered.

'Bitch' Dean frowned.

'Stop it! You jerk!' Sam and Dean were really starting to get on each other's nerves as they had been getting more and more time together without their father to prevent them from killing each other.

A group of girls walked past and Dean watched them with an interested smile on his face. Sam was still annoyed at Dean and wanted to prove he could pick girls up too.

'Heya!' Sam ran over to the girls Dean had just been admiring. 'I'm knew around here, could you help me?' he asked nicely to the one that looked closest to Dean's age.

'Sure' she smiled. 'What are you looking for?'

'Well, it's my brother's birthday today and I am totally lost as to what to get him…do you have any ideas?' he asked politely while Dean watched, with a strange half glare-half grin expression on his face.

'Oh, well how old is he?' the blonde girl asked and seemed quite happy to help Sam out.

'Twenty-One' Sam replied.

'Okay, how about one of those giant keys…oh no, that's the sort of thing your parents would buy…hmm' she thought and glanced around at the nearby stores. 'Well they have realistic models of stuff like cars -' she started but Sam butted in.

'That's perfect! Thankyou so much' he smiled and acted shy.

'Oh no prob cutie' she girl giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving with her friends.

'Ha!' Sam said to Dean once he reached him again. 'So much for you being the ladies man huh?'

'Come on' Dean gave him a shove towards the exit. 'Enough shoplifting for today' Dean said since he knew Sam had stolen the candy bar he was eaten and he doubted that was all.

As the boys left, Sam glanced towards the store he'd kept his eyes on all day and sighed. 'Dean?'

'Yeah what?' Dean asked as they got into the Impala.

'Well, Happy birthday' he shrugged and gave up on his whole "surprise party for Dean" idea. He wanted to do something for Dean on his birthday to try and make up for all Dean has done for him, but a 21st birthday didn't quite fit the role.

Dean noticed Sam was now quiet and kept to himself, staring boredly out the window and only answering yes or no questions.

* * *

They got back to the motel room and Sam turned the TV on to watch while Dean gathered some stuff.

'Dude, where are you going?' Sam asked.

'It's 5:30…I always go out at 5:30' Dean reminded him. 'I'll be back in like an hour…there's some leftovers in the fridge. Stay out of trouble' Dean told him and left. Sam listened to the Impala driving off and then turned the TV off. He went over to his bag and yanked out him wallet that Dean had got him last year and checked all the money he had. Not much, defiantly not enough to get Dean the present he'd chosen for him.

'I need more money' he complained. Sam grabbed his jacket and slipped the wallet into his pocket.

* * *

The air outside was quite cold and the wind was blowing pretty hard. Sam knew he wasn't to go anywhere without Dean knowing but he had to get his present before he got back. Sam zipped his jacket up and quickly hid behind a large trash bin as he heard someone walking by. He took a deep breath and continued down the darkening street cautiously. It was bad enough he had to worry about being mugged and caught by the cops, but then there was the whole supernatural side of night that made him feel colder since Sam had not brought a gun or even knife with him for protection. The last thing he needed was to be caught by cops and be found with a gun or something. His life was complicated enough without that drama. Sam spotted the mall and knew it was still open for another half hour so he rushed inside to get out of the cold and found the store.

'Can I help you?' the man at the counter asked once he spotted the teen.

'Yeah um, it's my big brother's birthday today and I know the perfect thing to get him…but I don't quite have enough money for it' Sam sighed.

'Oh' the man said. 'Well what is it you want to get him?'

'That' Sam pointed to the object near the back of the store.

'It's rather expensive, how much do you have?' the man asked since he saw how desperately Sam wanted it.

Sam emptied his wallet onto the counter. 'I've been saving all year' he sighed. 'But our family don't quite get a lot, not since our mum died' Sam said, using the pity card as he knew it was his only chance.

The man nodded. 'You're thirty dollars short' he sighed.

'Really? That much?' Sam made himself look really sad when he was actually annoyed since over to course of the year Dean had "borrowed" about fifty dollars from him for who-knows-what.

'Tell ya what kid' the man said in a whisper. 'I'll give it to ya on one condition: you can't tell anyone that you were a bit short…if anyone found out then I'll ruined'

Sam was surprised this man was putting so much trust in him and that was almost an honor for him.

'Sure thing sir, you have my word' Sam smiled and the man got the item from the shelf, he even wrapped it for him.

'There now, get home before it gets too late'

'Thanks' Sam left the shop, unaware that once he'd turned his back, the man's eyes turned yellow and his face formed into a grin that looked very out of place on the kind, elderly face.

* * *

On the way back to the motel, Sam tried to work out if he really had fooled the man so much that he'd put that amount of trust in him…it just didn't seem right. But either way, Sam had the present for Dean so he pushed his concerns aside.

Sam had been getting on Dean's nerves lately, but he knew why so all he needed was an hour a night to just cool off a bit. So Dean had drove the Impala around town for awhile and once he got back he spotted Sam rushing back into the motel room and shutting the door behind him.

'Sammy' Dean said in a "what have you done?" tone. 'Sam?' he walked into the motel room to see Sam sitting in front of the TV just as he had left him.

'Yeah Dean?' Sam looked up innocently.

'Where were you?'

'Here, like you told me' Sam shrugged and looked confused. 'Why?'

'Don't lie to me' Dean sighed. 'I saw you coming back in here'

'Well you were seeing things' Sam turned back to the TV and ate some more popcorn.

'Where did that come from?' Dean asked since he was sure he'd eaten the last of it last night.

'I saved a packet before you golfed it all down' Sam said without looking at him. 'You're a pig'

Dean rolled his eyes and left it at that since it was his birthday and arguing with Sam wasn't how he wanted to pend it, not that he really saw the point in celebrating it at all.

'Hey boys' John said as he came into the room with a shopping bag. 'Any trouble?'

'Yeah' Sam said, getting up. 'Dean'

John gave Sam the "trouble other than your brother" look.

'Yeah' Sam replied again, making Dean and John looked right at him seriously. 'Well kinda' he shrugged. He wasn't going to get himself into trouble for going out without permission, but he had to bring up the feeling he was getting on the way home in case it was important.

'What happened?' John asked his son.

'Um, well nothing big…I mean I just get this weird feeling that someone is watching me lately. Like some random people are just too nice to me'

'Like that girl today?' Dean asked.

'No Dean, just cuz a girl is nice to me instead of you doesn't mean there is something wrong with her' Sam rolled his eyes. What he didn't expect though was for his dad to suddenly take this as a major issue. Anything involving Sam now like him feeling as though he was being watched worried John, recently he had been doing much deeper research not just on Mary's Death but on Sam. He remembered how his son had fallen to his knees during his soccer match and Dean told him of a severe headache Sam got when they went "out" one night. John knew Dean was covering up going to a party as usual, no matter how much his son tried to weasel his way out of telling the truth. John had growing suspicious of Sam now since he still found it strange that Mary was killed and Sam was relatively unharmed.

'Anyone in particular?' John asked and Dean glanced at him in surprise. If Dean said he felt that someone was following him or something, then John would say they probably had a good reason since Dean was like a trouble magnet these days.

'Um, some shop keeper was really nice to me…like too nice' Sam remembered, still trying to keep himself from revealing his disobedience. 'And a cop grabbed me for no obvious reason, I said I wasn't doing anything and he just left…like he believed me' Sam said.

John nodded and then seemed to have no interest anymore.

'Hey dad?' Dean asked. 'Don't you have some haunted thing down East?' Dean asked since he was so sure John was meant to be hunting tonight.

'Ah, delaying it for tonight, I'm too worn out right now' John said, keeping his word to Sam that he wouldn't tell Dean about why he was really staying home on this particular night. John had only really agreed to stay because he wasn't in the mood to get into another yelling match with his son.

'Forget it dad' Sam said. 'Go, that family need you more than we do' Sam switched off the TV again and laid on his bed, facing away from everyone.

John glanced at Sam for a moment and then gave Dean a quick "happy birthday" before grabbing his stuff and leaving, muttering about wasting time and road maps.

'Sammy?' Dean asked.

'I'm tired, go to your stupid party and I'll see you when you get back' Sam said loudly.

'You sure?'

'Yeah dude, just go' Sam frowned.

'Okay, if you need me just call alright?' Dean didn't get a reply so he showered and got changed before heading out to the Impala and driving down to the local bar where he was meeting up with some of his friends to celebrate his 21st since it was a very big deal to him and the only reason he was celebrating it was because Sam had told him he'd never talk to him again if he didn't have a great time on his birthday.

But Sam had watched his brother and father leave angrily and kicked an empty bottle across the room. He felt so stupid to think he could actually give Dean some sort of surprise party tonight. Ever since Sam's first birthday, Dean did everything he could to make it great, Sam just wished he could do the same for Dean but now he felt it was too late. Dean was twenty-one now and Sam was soon to be seventeen, so didn't that make them too old for surprise parties? Sam zipped his jacket up again and left the motel room for the second time that night. He didn't go far, just to a nearby park to sit on one of the benches to think.

Alone. That's exactly how Sam felt in this world. He had lost the only mother he ever had and didn't even have a single memory of her. His father was obsessed with hunting and his big brother was just like him, but Dean was also an adult. Sam knew John was thinking of giving Dean the Impala soon and Dean could also go and do some of his own interviews with fake ID's and such now. It put Dean in a position where he was going to be doing so much more and Sam couldn't be a part of it. Sam doesn't have any real, lasting friends, he also hoped to go to college which his own father had forbidden him…again.

'Life sucks' Sam frowned.

'Really?' came a voice behind him, almost making Sam fall off the seat. There was a man standing there and Sam had no idea how he got here without him knowing as he certainly wasn't here before, unless…

Sam checked to see if he was carrying any weapon but he didn't remember grabbing anything before leaving the motel and the man just smiled at him.

'I'm not going to hurt you' he replied. 'I was just wondering what a boy such as yourself was doing sitting in a park alone, in the middle of the night'

Sam had known ever since he was four that talking to strangers was a no-go, let along trusting one.

'I'm just leaving' Sam said and got up but the man grabbed his shoulder in an all-too-familiar way.

'You ought to be carefully Sam' the man told him softly. 'Pitch black night and all alone without weapons…I thought you were smarter than this' he said.

'Who are you?' Sam demanded and tried to free himself but the man had some invisible way of keeping a firm hold on him.

'No one special' the man smiled and stared at Sam's back, as his eyes blinked yellow again. 'Watch your back' he said and let Sam go.

Sam spun around quickly but the man was gone. He ran back to his motel room without a second thought. And with a gun in arm, Sam called his father and told him he was just grabbed by a demon. Sam heard his father turning the truck around and increases speed.

'Dean's still at his party, let him be' Sam added and hung up.

* * *

'One…two…three!' the people were cheering and Dean then shoved another shot into his mouth.

'Yeah!' Dean grinned and everyone cheered again. Dean reached for the next shot glass and tried to stop himself from feeling a woozy. He raised it above his head and swallowed that one as well; people around him cheered him on and other laughing. A few were making bets and even the uninvited onlookers seemed to be enjoying the show.

Dean was having a great time at the party and even though he'd used a few fake ID's before to buy drinks, it was nice to know he was actually legally allowed to buy them without any stress.

'Dean Winchester?' one of the barmaids asked and he grinned up at her.

'Hell yes' he replied and another hot woman came over. They smiled at him and kissed each side of his cheek slowly.

Dean picked up another shot and forced it down. 'Yeah!' Look at me now!' he yelled and then felt dizzy. He lowered his arms and tried to steady himself. He got up from the table and zigzagged his way over to the bar where Pastor Jim was talking with Caleb.

'Wow, you look…terrible!' Jim said enthusiastically.

'Hey, the chicks dig me so back off' Dean said. 'How's…Bobby?' he asked and swallowed hard.

'He's doing a lot better than you right now…you look like you're about to pass out'

'That's cuz…I am' Dean frowned and tried to steady himself again.

'Where's your dad?' Caleb asked. 'He said something about staying for tonight'

'He did?' Dean asked, unfocused on everything they were saying.

'Yeah, is he coming?'

'Dunno' Dean said. 'I ah, I'll be back' Dean started making his way towards the bathroom, in hopes of reaching it in time.

'Think I should drive him home?' Caleb laughed and the others nodded with grins on their faces.

'Come on Dean, I'm taking you home before you pass out' Caleb said once Dean emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later.

'Nah, I'm cool' Dean replied and began to shakily walk away but his vision was not only doubling but blurring and he felt really dizzy.

'Come on' Caleb sighed and pushed him towards the door.

* * *

They got back to the motel only to find John's truck parked in an odd angle outside.

'I thought he left' Dean said groggily.

Caleb jumped out of the Impala and rushed to the motel room to make sure everything was okay. He found John in the kitchen making coffee while a very pissed off Sam sat on his bed, facing away from his father.

'Hey Caleb' John greeted him. 'Where's Dean?'

'Probably trying to open the car door' Caleb jerked a thumb towards the doorway, indicating Dean was still outside.

Sam took his chance to get away from his father since he had been yelled and screamed at once John had got the truth out of him about him sneaking out when he wasn't supposed to.

Sam found his brother and helped him make he way back to the motel, but paused as Dean leaned over the garden as though he was going to puke. Sam managed to get him inside and said goodbye to Caleb as he left.

'I'll take care of him' John said since Sam looked too mad to even know where to begin and Dean seemed to have had a large amount to drink.

'Fine!' Sam snapped and sat in front of the TV.

'Dude, this was an awesome birthday!' Dean grinned before finally passing out.

* * *

The next morning went by slowly for Sam since his father hadn't left and Dean was sleeping off the events of the night before.

Sam was happy when John finally left around 2pm and Dean awoke not too long after. Sam had waited so long for the right moment, which finally arrived for him later that afternoon while Dean was cleaning out the Impala, tossing out old wrappers etc.

'Hey Dean?'

'Yeah?' he asked and got out of the car.

'I know it's a bit late, but…happy birthday' Sam handed Dean the wrapped package and Dean accepted it.

Dean looked at it in interest before shaking it and then finally unwrapping it.

'Gosh Sam' he gasped when he removed all the paper and saw the model of an Impala, looking very realistic and…expensive. 'Where did you get this?'

'I bought it' Sam shrugged. 'I saved up all year'

'But this must have cost…' Dean smiled at Sam. 'But thanks, it's awesome'

'No problem' Sam shrugged. 'Hope ya had a great birthday'

* * *

Dean had been thinking for quite some time about what he thought would be one of the coolest things he and Sam could ever do. But it took a year to prepare himself and Sam for. He hid his plan by saying to Sam that they should do a lot of training as they were getting old enough to fight much more dangerous things and Sam did train more, unless John was the one who told him to do it. Sam was now eighteen and had lost his first chance of enrolling into college, but his big brother kept him focused on other things and distracted from that. Dean told him there was still a chance and naturally Sam believed him. So one a sunny afternoon, Dean called Sam outside while he had just checked the Impala over to make sure she was set for travel and given her another wash.

'Hey, I've got a surprise for you Sam' Twenty-Two-year-old Dean smiled at his brother.

'Really?' Sam asked. 'What is it?'

'Well I arranged it with dad a few weeks ago and he said we can today. What would you say if I told you that we could go one out own little hunting trip? Just you and me…no dad' Dean grinned as Sam's eyes seemed to light up.

'Man, that'd be wicked!' Sam said. 'And no dad?'

'No dad' Dean verified. 'Our first proper hunt without him…whatcha think?'

'When can we go?' Sam asked, as he knew this was going to be one of the best things ever. Just him and Dean travelling on the open road to hunt down some evil sucker, and without dad being on their backs…what more could Sam love about it?

'Right now' Dean said. 'Grab your gear little brother' Dean told him. 'Let's hit to road, because we've got work to do!'

* * *

**Author's notes:** heh, I just thought that was the most perfect ending sentence with the "Let's hit the road" and "We've got work to do" :P Um, Hope ya enjoyed and all...please review and elt me know if you did cuz I feel run down about this fic now mainly cuz I am so annoyed I hadn;t seen the Standford thing before now! Oh and I REALLY wanted to add this fic on the 24th of January cuz that's Dean Winchester's birthday...but yeah, didn't think I could keep you guys waiting that long...anyways, yeah. 


	17. Too old for Halloween

**Author's notes: **Thanks to 'FeistyFeral' for yet another awsome, long review! There is so much to reply to from your review so jsut gonna say I loved it all and agree! Thanks 'Tuffman' for your review also and it really put a proud smile on my face. Also thanks to 'Jay Winchester' for your review! I would love to thank you three for the support and you're right, I can't let this get me down! If you guys beleive in me and the fic this much then, heck...i'd br crazy not to continue it lol! And I agree, the line trouble other than your brother was my fave, laughed at it everytime :D

Anyways, here is chappy 17...Sam and Dean's first real hunt together WITHOUT JOHN...It may not be what you expected but hey, the boys aren't gonan be able to fight dangerous, very scary thigns just yet...:) Mild spoilers for 'Pilot' and a few language warnings but nothing not said on show. Flashbacks are in _Italics _and yeah...enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Too old for Halloween**

Dean turned left towards the highway exit and glanced at Sam. His brother was fast asleep beside him and the window was only half open, blowing Sam's hair gently. Dean smiled and turned back to the road. He just knew this was going to be one of the greatest things he'd ever come up with and that it was defiantly going to put an end to the tension he and Sam had been going through with each other lately. Plus, Sam needed a break from John as that boy was going to start throwing punches soon.

Dean put one of his cassettes in and turned the music on, but not too loud as he didn't want to wake Sam. AC DC's 'Are you ready' started playing and Dean drummed his fingers along to it. He gave another quick glance at Sam before concentrating on the road, but allowed his mind to wonder a bit. He and Sam had been through a lot; it still seemed strange for Dean to accept the fact that his little brother was growing up and was almost an adult now. That little boy that followed him around the house, that looked up to him for help with everything…it was just, weird. Dean was used to taking care of Sam, but he was beginning to really notice how independent his brother was becoming and feared that maybe one day Sam won't need him at all.

'Mmhm' Sam yawned and looked around. 'Where are we?' he asked sleepishly.

'About an hour or so from New York' Dean replied.

'The state or city?' Sam asked and wound the window up all the way.

'State' Dean sighed. 'You've been out for a while' he noticed.

'Yeah, haven't had much sleep lately' Sam replied but didn't say why. 'So what are we hunting, Dean?'

'Well, it's Halloween in a few days and about three or four days ago people had be slaughtered like flies and no on can get an official cause of death, because it's not something like being strangled or stabbed. But some have been ruled as an animal attack…but they don't know what animal'

'Okay' Sam nodded and reached into the back seat, yanking out a thin bag. Dean glanced at it curiously as Sam unzipped it and pulled out a laptop.

'Hey, where'd you get that?' Dean asked.

'Dad' Sam replied. 'Gave it to me a couple months ago'

'Why?' Dean frowned, confused why Sam had gotten a laptop and he didn't.

'Cuz' Sam shrugged and opened it up. 'So where are we looking at? Just New York City?'

'Ah no, the whole state' Dean said. 'But New York City is the only place that hasn't really been hit yet'

'You mean every single town or city has been?' Sam gasped.

'Yeah, pretty much…well no, not all of them, but every major city and a few nearby towns…it seems whatever is doing this is going for the larger population sites, like cities'

Sam nodded and did some research on his laptop.

'Did dad really give you that?' Dean asked again.

'Yeah Dean, he did…why?' Sam asked.

'Just…I never got one' Dean frowned.

'You never asked' Sam shrugged. 'So tell me more about the attacks'

'Um, some victims were shredded by some sort of creature, others just sliced up and some seemed to have just dropped dead and turned to rotting skeletons in a matter of minutes' Dean informed him.

'That's weird' Sam asked. 'And how are the victims chosen?'

'No idea' Dean sighed. 'Wait, they were all mainly kids, a few our age and an occasional older person…but a lot were kids'

Sam did some researching while Dean pulled over at a motel.

'It's getting late, we'll stay here tonight and pick it up tomorrow' Dean explained as Sam put his laptop away. 'Plus I'm tired'

'Well, I could drive?'

Dean laughed. 'You? Drive? I don't think so'

'Why? I'm not any worst than you!' Sam said and followed his brother was they went to get a room.

'Hey, can I help you?' The lady behind the counter asked once they approached her.

'Yeah, can we have a room please?' Dean asked.

'Sure' she nodded. 'Cash or credit?'

'Ah, you take this?' Dean held out a credit card and the lady nodded, taking it from him.

* * *

They boys found their room and dumped their stuff inside, Dean claimed the bed closest to the door and collapsed on it.

'Who's card was that?' Sam questioned.

'Mine' Dean replied.

'It said Keith Barter' Sam raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, so?' Dean wondered. 'How do you think dad and I pay for these motel rooms and stuff? We don't' get paid for this job, so it's not like we have cash to spare'

'But they're credit cards, don't you have to pay back what you use?' Sam asked.

'No, that's why we don't put our real names on it' Dean sighed. 'Any luck?' he shifted the focus of the conversation to the case.

'Not really' Sam said and did another search. 'Damn this is useful' he muttered about the laptop. 'We need to narrow it down a bit'

'We need to talk to some of the victim's family' Dean groaned in realisation. 'And that could be very annoying since they live in scattered locations'

'Talk to them?' Sam repeated. 'How? Just say we're trying to find out what really happened? Come on Dean, they won't tell two normal guys about that'

'No, but they'll tell a cop' Dean grinned and grabbed a box from his bag, going through some fake ID's.

'A cop?' Sam asked confused. 'Dude, what are you talking about?'

Dean sighed and tossed an ID to Sam. It had a photo of Dean on the front but it said his name was James Curtis and he was an FBI agent.

'You're an FBI agent?' Sam gasped.

Dean rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh. 'Dude, could you be anymore Nieve?' Dean asked. 'It's a fake ID, dad and I use them all the time to gather information'

'And the people just belive you?' Sam asked and tossed the ID back.

'Well, yeah…guess it's a Winchester thing. We have that effect on people' Dean shrugged.

Later that night, Sam was doing some more research about Halloween as he was sure that had some link to what was going on. Dean was sitting on his own bed also, but watched a horror film.

'Dude, this is crap' Dean frowned.

'Then why are you watching it?' Sam asked but kept his eyes glued to the page he was reading.

Dean glanced at him then back to the TV. 'Cuz I can' Dean pulled a face. 'Oh really! Spirits don't get scared of normal bullets you idiots! And how do you kill something that's already dead?' Dean rolled his eyes at the cheap-sake zombies and ghosts.

Sam sniggered. 'Well yeah Dean…it's a movie'

'A stupid movie' Dean corrected. 'And you don't turn just cuz a vampire bit you!'

'Dean' Sam said. 'It's just a movie okay? The producers don't know what really goes on' Sam said.

'Obviously 'Dean frowned.

'What's it about anyway?' Sam glanced up to watch a bit as the main character tried to fend a vampire off with garlic.

'Ah, something about letting things loose from hell' Dean shrugged. 'Has vampires, spirits, werewolves and all the nasty stuff in between' Dean added.

'Witches?' Sam read off his laptop.

'Yeah them too' Dean nodded and continued to eat his pizza slice as he rolled his eyes at the movie.

'No, I mean the case…I think some are linked to witches'

'Only some?' Dean turned his attention away from the screen and to his brother. 'What about the others? We can't hunt down a whole bunch of different things in three days'

'I have a theory' Sam offered and smiled proudly at Dean. 'How about the Halloween thing? I mean it's close to Halloween so all these things are rising or something' Sam told him while he put his laptop away again.

'Yeah, sounds realistic' Dean nodded. 'But doesn't help us find out how to hunt them or why'

'Yeah, I know' Sam sighed. 'Move over' he got up and joined his brother on his bed to watch the end of the movie with him. It was one of the classical horror films, but the two Winchester brothers just found it annoying yet amusing because they knew that if those characters had been real and they'd faced those creatures…they wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

'Dean!' Sam shoved his brother again. 'Come on! Get up damnit'

'Back off' Dean grumbled and pushed Sam away, rolling back over and trying to get some more sleep.

'Dean!' Sam frowned.

'Stop being a pest' Dean mumbled in his pillow.

Sam sighed and looked around. Last time Dean was this tired and stubborn, Sam had tipped a glass of water on him and then Dean chased him around the house and locked him in the bathroom for hours. And that was only four years ago, Sam hadn't dared to wake him since.

'There's got to be another way' Sam sighed and peaked out the window. He looked around and saw a sign a little down the road. It was a fast food joint, but they had breakfast menus…

Sam smiled and went back inside. He grabbed Dean's wallet from the bedside drawers and pulled out a note.

'This should cover it' Sam said and went to get some food.

When he returned, Dean hadn't even moved let alone woken up.

'Dean' Sam shoved him again and held the takeaway bag in front of this nose.

'Mhhm' Dean smelt the food and opened his eyes.

'Hungry?' Sam asked with a grin.

'Ah, yeah' Dean sat up and yawned. He grabbed the bag from Sam and opened it.

* * *

After breakfast, the boys hit the road again. It had taken a bit longer than Dean had guessed to reach New York City, but that was because they had to stop in a town nearby to talk to one of the more recent victim's family.

'Now remember, we have to get these people to believe that we are who we say we are okay? It's the only way we're going to get anything from them' Dean said as they got out of the car. Dean was dressed in a work suit while Sam just wore something formal, but not like a suit since he didn't exactly have one.

'Can I help you?' a poor-looking woman asked as she answered the door.

'Hi, Marilyn Bailey?' Dean asked in a very responsibly tone that Sam had never heard him use before and it almost made him laugh.

'Yes' she replied and tightened the jacket over herself. 'Who are you?'

'James Curtis' Dean replied and flashed his fake ID along with a stolen badge. 'And he's with me' Dean added once Marilyn looked at Sam suspiciously.

'He's a kid' she frowned, not believing Dean.

Sam's face showed no amusement once she'd called him that though and he seemed to be trying not to glare at her.

'Ah yeah, kinda' Dean cleared his throat and tried to think of a position that she would believe.

'I'm a statistics expert' Sam improvised. 'But I'm also a college student and I ah, study Medical…stuff' Sam said and she nodded, much to the boys relief.

'What is this about?' she then turned her attention to Dean.

'We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions' Dean said. 'About your husband's death'

'But, I thought the case was closed'

'Yeah, but something doesn't match up…we're just making sure there's no…miscommunication and that the facts are right' Sam offered and wished he looked the age of being an FBI agent too since he was doing a better job than Dean.

'Yeah' Dean agreed and gave his brother a slight glare. 'So, you said that your sister found him, correct?'

'Yes' the woman sighed. 'I had gone into town for some supplies since we were having a party' she explained. 'When I got home the police were there and they-they were putting Jack into an ambulance' she sniffed. 'Judy –my sister- said that they were talking outside; joking about some stupid amulet he'd gotten from a gift shop in New York. She said he was going on about it when there was this sound. She didn't know what it was but a moment later Jack is screaming and coughing up b-blood' she tried to pull herself together. 'And then he just…died'

'Okay' Dean said softly. 'Um that should be all we need, but did Jack ever say what gift shop?'

'What? Um "spooky" something' Marilyn said. 'Why?'

'It's probably nothing' Dean said. 'Well thankyou for your time'

'And we're sorry for your loss' Sam added.

'Thankyou' she said and smiled at him.

The brothers headed back to the Impala, but then Sam turned back to the woman. 'Oh, and this amulet…do you still have it?' Sam wondered.

'Um no' she sighed. 'Judy said it just…vanished'

'What did it look like?' Dean asked and was catching onto what Sam was thinking.

'I have a photo' Marilyn went back inside and grabbed a photo from the printer. 'This is my husband, he's wearing it in this picture' she handed it to Dean.

'Thanks' he said.

The boys got in the car and Dean started the engine while Sam looked up the amulet.

* * *

They finally reached New York City that afternoon and rented out another motel room with "Dean's" credit card.

'It's a curse amulet' Sam announced. 'That's not it's actual name but it's really rare. Also, these amulets were sold to over five of the victims in the area' Sam told Dean he stood behind Sam, reading over his shoulder. 'They were imported from Rome and back in the day they were claimed to be bad luck omens, anyone who owned one would die…around Halloween'

'Why Halloween?' Dean wondered.

'Dunno' Sam sighed. 'Something about the amulets channelling with the dead and the closer to Halloween then the stronger the signal'

'There anymore of these things?'

'Nope' Sam said. 'The last one was sold yesterday in a gift shop called "Spooky Gifts Galore"…which is a gift shop here in New York that mainly targets children…sound familiar?'

'Yeah' Dean sighed. 'Who was is sold to?'

'Um, a college boy, Jason Hall' Sam answered. 'And, tomorrow's Halloween' Sam sighed.

'Got an address?' Dean grabbed some stuff.

'Yeah, two blocks from here…so we're gonna steal the amulet and destroy it?'

'Looks like it' Dean called back as he was already out the door.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala later that night and just watched the house. Their plan of stealing the amulet hadn't turned out as well as they'd assumed. As it turned out, Jason had bought the amulet for his ten-year-old little brother, whom was going out trick or treating in an hour.

'Man, so many people get so wrapped up in this Halloween thing' Dean sighed as a bunch of kids walked passed in costume, along with their parents.

'Not me' Sam replied. 'I gave up Halloween when I was nine'

'Yeah, why is that again?' Dean turned to him, but Sam looked away.

'I just…I did okay? Leave me alone' Sam frowned and played a game on his laptop.

'Why did dad give you that?'

'Dude, what is the big deal about the laptop?' Sam asked angrily and breathed in frustration. 'I got up him for missing my birthday okay? So he asked me what I wanted and I told him! There? Happy?'

'He missed a lot of birthdays' Dean said sadly.

'Yeah, that's why he's giving me the Impala' Sam said and smirked at the look on Dean's face. Never before had Sam seen his brother in such shock. He also looked as though he had stopped breathing. 'Kidding' Sam told him and Dean frowned, clenching his teeth.

'That was so not funny' Dean growled and breathed again.

'I thought it was' Sam sniggered and glanced at the house again. The family had put glowing pumpkins and skeletons as well as hung some plastic bats above the door. Sam sighed and remembered when Dean would sometimes take him out for Halloween when he was young…right up until he was nine-years-old…

* * *

'_Come on Sam!' Dean called him and Sam came down the stairs dressed as a vampire. 'Not bad' Thirteen-year-old Dean grinned. _

'_Why aren't you dressed up?' Sam wondered and saw the gun Dean was attaching to his belt, under his jacket._

'_I'm to old for that' Dean rolled his eyes. _

'_But Dean, why do we have to go? You know I hate it!' Sam frowned._

_It'll be fun' Dean grinned and saw the scared look on Sam's face. 'Sam, I know it's harder now since you found out the truth…but this is just some stupid thing people made up to sell candy okay? Besides…I'll be with you the whole time' Dean smirked and handed him a pumpkin-shaped candy bag. _

'_You boys be careful' John frowned. 'If you run into anything, I'm right here' he told them firmly._

'_Sure will dad' Dean nodded and faced his brother. 'Ready Sam?'_

'_I guess' Sam sighed and followed Dean outside…_

* * *

'Sammy?' Dean caught his attention, bringing him from his flashback.

'Mmhm?' Sam asked.

'Their mum is going out. Jason is taking his brother Parker out tonight' Dean pointed to the people leaving the house. Parker was dressed as some sort of creature and following his brother down the street with a skull-shaped candy bag in his hand.

'Kinda reminds me of us, you know?' Dean grinned as they got out of the car and followed them but tried to not look obvious about it.

'Yeah' Sam sighed and watched the boys as they arrived at their first house.

* * *

'_Trick or Treat!' Sam said enthusiastically as they reached a large house. He liked Halloween once they'd started getting candy so he'd stopped complaining and Dean was by his side the whole time._

'_Oh how adorable!' the elderly lady pinched Sam's cheek. 'Here' she said and gave him some candy and a chocolate bar._

'_Thanks' Sam smiled and they headed to the next house. He'd only known about the Supernatural truth and their father's job for two years, but it still scared him. So whenever someone jumped out of the bushes or roared like the monster that they were pretending to be, it made Sam jump._

'_Relax' Dean laughed. 'Come on' he tugged at his brother's hand and was about to knock on the nest door when they heard a scream. Sam grabbed onto Dean and they looked around for the source of the sound. It was a fairly deserted street now that it was getting late and there weren't many houses around. Dean grabbed Sam and they ran back to where their dad was. John had heard the scream too and rushed outside. A hairy man with sharp teeth, (but Sam knew he wasn't a man…but a werewolf) came running from behind a tree and launched itself at Sam, just as Dean was trying to get him back to the house._

_Sam tripped backwards and looked up at the werewolf as it leaped at him. Sam jumped once he heard several shots being fired. John had shot the werewolf with silver bullets, killing it._

'_Sammy!' Dean gabbed him away as Sam sat there and stared at the dead werewolf at his feet. He could have sworn his heart had stopped right then, he'd never been so scared in his life…

* * *

_

A bunch of kids ran past, knocking Sam from his thoughts.

'You okay?' Dean asked, seeing the odd look on Sam's face.

'Huh? Ah yeah…sure' Sam shrugged. 'Dean, look' he pointed towards the end of the street. There was a man standing there, staring at Jason and his brother Parker. Dean looked closer and saw the man was holding a hooked blade, but he then realised it was attached to the man, replacing his hand.

'Great' Dean sighed sarcastically.

'Now what?' Sam asked worriedly as he was used to their dad barking orders and guiding them.

'You get the amulet…I'll take care of him' Dean announced and crossed the street.

'How?' Sam asked but Dean didn't reply. Sam turned to the boys and sighed. He had considered just going over there and taking it, but he didn't want to scare them, plus Jason was about his age and wasn't going to just give it up.

'Hey' Sam said to the boys as he approached them.

'Hey' Jason replied. 'Who are you?'

'Ah, I'm Sam…look there's something you need to know' Sam said. 'That amulet you're brother is wearing is dangerous okay? If you don't destroy it now then your brother could…' Sam let it hang.

'What? You're crazy' Jason rolled his eyes. 'Why should I believe you?'

'Because I have a big brother and he looks out for me everyday…which gets on my nerves but if there was a chance…even the slightest, that I could be hurt, well he would protect me' Sam admitted. 'And your little brother needs you to protect him right now'

Jason looked at the amulet as Parker looked up at him fearfully. 'Give it' Jason sighed and took it off Parker. 'Are you sure?' he asked Sam and even though he didn't believe him he didn't want to risk it.

'Yeah' Sam nodded.

Jason put the amulet on the ground and Stepped on it hard, shattering it.

Sam glanced over to where Dean was wrestling with the man, but then with a scream…the man vanished.

* * *

'That was fun' Dean groaned sarcastically as Dean bandaged his wrist. 'Son of a bitch' he muttered about the man.

'Yeah' Sam sighed. 'Our first hunt without dad wasn't exactly what I though it would be. I mean we train for a year and feel up to anything…then our first hunt like this and there were no zombies, evil spirits or…werewolves' he sighed.

Dean studied his brother's face and then realised why Sam hated Halloween. 'This is about that scare we got when you were nine right? Halloween night?' Dean asked and Sam nodded. 'Dude, that was ages ago'

'Yeah and it scared me Dean' Sam frowned. 'Everyone's scared of something'

'No me' Dean replied strongly.

'That's a lie' Sam told him. 'I know what you're scared of'

'Yeah, what?' Dean asked with a smirk. 'What could I possibly have to be scared of?'

'Losing me' Sam replied softly. 'I know you're afraid that one day I'll leave or something' Sam shrugged and Dean just looked at him with a serious but concerned expression on his face.

Dean took a deep breath and looked away. He grabbed a Halloween candy bag and grinned. 'The lady down the street gave me a whole bunch of chocolate bars…want one?'

'How'd you get that?' Sam asked in surprise.

'I told everyone that my little brother was sick and couldn't come out tonight so I was doing it for him' Dean explained. 'It worked well too'

'Really?' Sam smirked. 'I thought it was because you could easily pass your face off as a hideous mask' he laughed and Dean attacked him.

'You're gonna be sorry you said that!" Dean yelled and the boys wrestled for a bit before Sam grabbed the candy bag and held it out of Dean's reach since he was three inches taller than Dean now. He stole some candy bars and sweets before tossing it back to his -now glaring- brother.

'Careful Dean, your face might stay that way' Sam told him.

'Bitch' Dean said.

'Jerk' Sam replied and then sighed. 'Um, and thanks' he said, getting serious again. 'This trip has been really awesome, we should do it again sometime'

'Yeah' Dean said. 'We make a good team, Sammy'

The boys then faced the TV and nibbled on candy in silence like that had when they were kids. They may be getting older…but some things never change.

* * *

**Author's notes: **So you know the drill! Please review:) This fic is starting to fall on the track of Stanford very soon, so yeah...reviews are very important at this point! Thanks for reading now please push that little button down there...:) 


	18. Family Fights, Winchester Style

**Author's notes: **Thanks to my _"Faithfully and Loyal fan"_ 'Tuffman' for your review and I enjoyed those parts too! Also thanks to 'friendly' and 'Jay Winchester' for your reivews, glad you guys liked it! And thanks to 'FeistyFeral' for your reivew! The whole laptopn thing and the ID part were soem of my faves, even I found them funny!

Anyways, guys...hope ya enjoy this chappy cuz I did! It's the Chapter before the one I know a lot of you have been waiting for: the one when John/Sam fight and Sam leaves for collage.That's next chapter, so I hope you guys like this one!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Family Fights -Winchester Style**

John glanced up as his nineteen-year-old son came inside looking bored.

'Dad? Why did you do it?' Sam asked. 'You know what Dean is like' Sam rolled his eyes.

'I promised him I would one day and couldn't put it off any longer. I know he'll take care of her' John replied. 'Why? What's he doing?'

'Hugging her, telling her how wonderful she is' Sam rolled his eyes again. 'Grrr, now I'm doing it!'

'Doing what?' John asked and looked at him.

'Calling that damn car a "her", it's just creepy' Sam said and laid on his bed miserably. 'And Dean's been out there for hours since you told him he could have the Impala'

Dean was sitting in the Impala and readjusting the seat. 'They don't understand' he told his car. 'What we share is special' he said and rubbed a hand over the steering wheel. 'And now you belong to your rightful owner…me' Dean grinned. 'Sammy thinks you're just a car…how dare he' Dean spoke to the Impala as though it was a living person. 'Dad thinks I've lost my mind too…but they just don't understand, do they baby? I've known you all my life and I have loved you since as long as I can remember and now, you're finally mine!'

'Dean!' Sam yelled out to him. 'Get out of the bloody car! Come and eat dinner for five minutes!' he snapped.

'Not hungry!' Dean yelled back.

'I've been replaced by a car' Sam gasped in realisation and glared at John. 'This is your fault'

'Hey' John said in defence. 'If I didn't keep my promise soon he would have stolen it and shot anyone that dared to go near the Impala'

'Guess so' Sam sighed. 'So how long do we have to do this?'

'Do what?' John asked.

'Hunting' Sam replied. 'Because let me tell you I am not doing this until it kills me'

John looked at Sam and frowned. 'I am not having this conversation with you now Sam'

'Yeah? Well we never have this conversation because the answer is always the same. You may be my father but you do not control my life anymore…I am nineteen now which means I'm not a kid and am capable of making my own decisions'

'Is this about college again?' John growled. 'When will you drop that?'

'Never' Sam glared. 'You're ruining my life!'

John stared right at him; in a simular way to he does those that he hunts. 'Sam, when I pulled you and Dean out of that fire… my life was thrown into the paranormal side of it all, that isn't something you can't just turn away from. By training you boys, I am making sure you can protect yourself from anything!'

'Oh, so now we owe you? Is that right?' Sam snapped.

'Damnit Sam!' John yelled loudly. 'Do we have to have this argument every friggin day?'

'Yes we do!' Sam yelled back. 'You don't understand!'

The door opened and Dean stood there in concern, seeing his father and brother look at him angrily.

'You two at each other's throats again?' Dean sighed but knew how serious this was getting. 'Sam, just drop it okay? We-'

'No!' Sam yelled. 'God Dean, you're the one person I thought would back me up on this!'

'Sam, I'm not-'

'I don't want to hear it!' Sam yelled. 'You're just like him!' Sam got up and slammed the front door behind him.

John turned back to fixing his shotgun while Dean glared at him.

'You know, you're ass dad' he frowned and followed his brother. 'Sammy?' he called out, looking for Sam but he was nowhere in sight. 'Come on dude! You know I back you up, it's just you're not gonna convince dad by yelling at him everyday!' Sam still didn't make his location known so Dean just went back over to the Impala until Sam decided to cool down and come back...

John came outside and got into his truck. He drove off and Dean just watched him until he was completely gone from sight. Sam walked around the corner and seemed calmer now that John was gone but he didn't look at Dean and just went back to the motel. Sam went through his bag and grabbed a small container of sticky, slimy, fake spiders. He smirked and went over to Dean's bag. Sam paced some spiders on the top of his bag contents and then carefully zipped it halfway. He put the container away and settled for some TV.

* * *

After several hours, Dean finally came inside and he was really hungry. Sam was giving him an odd look and sniggered every once and again.

'What?' Dean asked as Sam was laughing to himself again.

'Nothing' Sam replied innocently.

Dean checked himself over but couldn't find anything wrong, but to be sure he decided to take a shower. He went over to his bag and gave a glance at Sam. His brother was now watching his every move.

'Weirdo' Dean muttered and reached into the bag for some clean clothes. 'Argh!' he yelped and jerked his hand back.

Sam started cracking up laughing, causing Dean to grab his pillow and toss it at Sam's head.

'Sam!!' he screamed and tipped his bag upside-down. Dean grabbed what he needed and went to take his shower, but was now uncertain about leaving his stuff unguarded.

* * *

The following day though was no different; Sam had put the remainder of the spiders on Dean while he was sleeping and Dean just about fell off the bed from it. Dean not only hated the fact Sam had gotten him twice… but that he'd gotten him twice by the same prank.

Sam and Dean had done this several times as kids, but the last time was a few years ago and this one was probably the first time Sam had started it.

Dean was not going to let Sam win this time…no way.

* * *

Sam was in town visiting the basketball court and shooting hoops with some other people his age, so Dean took this perfect opportunity to get Sam back. Once Sam had gotten him again the day before by stuffing Dean's pillow with stones as he knew Dean usually lay on his pillow hard -and man that had hurt-but it was the last time Dean was going to let Sam get away with this. 

Dean smirked and checked everything was set. He jumped and looked up as the motel door swung open and Sam stood there.

'Hey' Dean smiled innocently.

'Ah, hey' Sam raised an eyebrow. He tossed the basketball towards his bag and then grabbed a change of clothes. Dean watched, as Sam was cautious of his every step because he knew Dean enough to say he was in for it. Sam closed the bathroom door and then dumped his clothes on the sink. He pulled open the shower curtains and a large clown lunged forward and knocked him to the floor, making Sam scream.

Dean was at the doorway laughing so hard as Sam realised the clown wasn't real but a blown up man that was dressed as a clown. Sam looked at the curtain to see a string attached which was by no doubt what made the clown "attack" him. Sam turned and glared at Dean. He had never admitted that he was scared of clowns, but Dean hadn't been blind. Dean knew Sam hated clowns and that was good enough for him.

'Oh, Sammy' Dean shook his head and laughed some more. Sam growled and got up. He ran at Dean and his brother had been expecting it.

John opened the door just as Sam jumped on Dean and the two boys were fighting like a pair of cats.

'Hey!' John yelled but Sam and Dean were older now and less respondent to his yelling. 'ENOUGH!' He screamed and they both stopped then.

'Dean attacked me!' Sam yelled. 'He tried to kill me!'

'Liar!' Dean retaliated.

'Just…stop' John rubbed his eyebrow and headed to his room for some long awaited rest.

'Bitch' Dean said to Sam but had a satisfying grin on his face.

'Jerk' Sam replied and glared at him.

'Hey, you got me! It's only natural I'd kick your ass for it little brother' Dean told him defensively.

'Fine' Sam sighed in defeat. 'Truce?'

'Yeah, truce' Dean sighed and grabbed the TV remote. Sam nodded and went to have his shower, kicking the clown hard out the door first though.

* * *

As the boys sat around the TV later that night, Sam was thinking about all of the other cool pranks he could have pulled on Dean. Like if he'd super glued Dean to his chair or something…or the remote to his hands. But he knew Dean would get him back again, like last time he'd messed with Sam's shampoo and that was when Sam just about killed him. 

John came over and sat next to Dean and the boys looked at him in surprise.

'What?' he asked.

'Nothing' Dean shrugged and turned back to the TV as they continued to watch a classic Dracula movie. Sam glanced over at Dean and his Father sadly. It was nearing the New Year and unbeknown to those beside him, Sam had applied for a Law Degree in Stanford, starting early next year.

'You okay?' Dean asked, noticing Sam staring at them. John turned away from the movie to look at Sam as well.

'Ah…' Sam saw the way they were both looking at him so relaxed and for a second the Winchesters looked like any normal family. 'No, everything's perfect' Sam flashed a grin.

Dean and John turned back to the TV and laughed at the movie's way of interpreting the Supernatural.

Sam sighed. It hadn't occurred to him until right now that this was going to be the last time that the Winchesters were going to be together, the last time they were going to be so at peace like this. Because, things were about to change around here as Sam had planned this for two years now. Sam Winchester was going to college…and nothing was going to stop him from going…nothing.

* * *

**Author's notes: well they ya go! Let me know what you all think of it!!**


	19. Parting Our Ways

**Author's notes: **Sorry for the wait! Thanks 'DeanandSamlover' for your review, they'll find out in this chappy. Thanks 'FeistyFeral' for your review, yeah it'll one big blow out but the story will go on! Happy ending to this chap so don't worry. Thanks 'Sam666' for your reiview and it's not what they say that's the interesting part, but can you imagine what would go through their minds? heh. Thanks 'tuffman' my _"faithful and loyal fan"_ lol, yeah this is one of my favourite chapters by very far and I'm proud of it!! Thanks 'Sammgirl1963' for your review also, and you're right...Dena's world is about to be tipped...

Anyways, um...warnings for some violence and language...but not over the top.

Slight spoilers for Pilot, Dead Man's Blood, Salvation, Devil's Trap? ...

(by the way, Sam is 22 here and Dean 26)

ENJOY Y'ALL!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Parting Our Ways**

Sam pulled a shirt over his head and crept down the stairs to the front door. He went outside and wandered down the driveway of their rental house. He stood by the road and waited. In a few minutes the postman came driving towards Sam on his motorbike.

'Winchester?' he asked and stopped in front of Sam.

'Yes' Sam nodded and accepted the letter. He tore it open and read it. 'Samuel Winchester, after reviewing…blah, blah…' Sam frowned and looked further down the page. 'I'm accepted' he realised and grinned. 'Yes!' he yelled and ran back to the house, completely forgetting that he hadn't told Dean he'd applied for Stanford a few weeks ago.

'Dean!' he yelled and shook his brother awake on the couch.

'What!' Dean snapped and peaked at some letter that was being shoved in his face.

'I've been accepted! Dean, I've been accepted!' Sam yelled.

'Mmhm' Dean mumbled and John came down the stairs angrily since it was hardly 6am.

'What's all the yelling about?' John snapped.

'I've been accepted into Stanford!' Sam grinned.

That woke Dean up and he glanced at John's face. 'I didn't know' Dean raised his hands defensively as though he was the one John was going to be mad at.

'They accepted me!' Sam grinned.

'So?' John asked, the tone clear in his voice and he still wasn't about to let Sam go off the college.

'So, I'm going' Sam said slowly and firmly. Sam grinned again and went upstairs to pack but John grabbed him by the arm.

'You're not going Sam, how many more times do I have to tell you?'

'Newsflash dad: you can't control me anymore' Sam yanked his arm free and went upstairs, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

'Here we go again' Dean muttered and lay back on the couch.

* * *

Sam was tossing items and clothing into his bag happily while Dean made himself some breakfast. John sat at the kitchen table with his arms crossed and did not say a word to anyone. 

Sam had just been accepted into college…he was given the one thing he has always wanted. John didn't know how to react to that. But the only thing that really went through John's mind every time Sam mentioned college was that Sam would be alone if he went. He would have to look after himself and Neither Dean nor himself was going to be there if Sam needed them. John was so scared that if he let Sam go off to college then something would happen to him and he could not live with losing another family member, so he was going to have to keep playing the role of the evil father that won't let his son go to college. It was going to be one hell of a battle between him and Sam. But John wasn't going to give up easily, although deep down there was a part of him that hoped to God that Sam won and did leave to go to college.

'So you gonna give me a lift or am I going to steal a car?' Sam's voice broke John from his thoughts. He and Dean glanced up to see Sam at the bottom of the stairs with a full bag.

'What?' Dean snapped. 'You want to go now? As in right now?' Dean could not take losing his brother so fast like this and the thought of Sam not being around anymore really hurt him.

'Yeah, right now' Sam said. 'Otherwise dad will lock me up somewhere…the sooner the better'

'We'll talk about this tonight' John grunted but avoided eye contact with either of his sons. 'And if I lock you up and you can't get out then it would mean you're slacking on your lock picking training that Dean gave you' he added and frowned that Sam would actually think he would lock him away to stop him from going anywhere.

'Fine' Sam replied. 'In the meantime I'm calling Stanford to tell them I will be going'

* * *

By sundown that day, every Winchester was tense and worried. Sam had kept himself busy all day and now had his bag right by the door, probably in case he had to make a run for it. Dean had gone out for most of the day, since he couldn't cope being in the house much longer. John had sat at the kitchen table all day, only getting up once or twice. 

When Dean returned he found Sam standing near the door and John watching him angrily.

'Ah, didn't start without me did you?' he joked but there was no humour in his voice.

'Let the war begin' Sam sighed. 'You said we were going to talk about this dad…but I know that's a lie. We're not going to discuss this or negotiate at all. You're going to yell and make it clear that I'm not going anywhere and you'll expect me to follow your orders' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Well don't waste your breath because I am going, no matter what you say or do to me'

'Think about what you're saying, Sam' Dean said.

'What?' Sam snapped. 'Think about it? Dean! I have been thinking about it since I was like seven and you were the one who encouraged me to go for it! And now you…what, you're on dad's side with this?'

'No' Dean shook his head. 'I just…don't want you to leave, not like this'

'I'm sorry, but I have to. I want to go to college'

'Yeah' John rolled his eyes. 'We get it; you want to go to college, Sam…but why? What is so damned important there that you feel the need to just abandon us?'

Dean instantly knew this was the part where he shut up and stayed out of it.

'Why do you think?' Sam asked. 'I want to have a real life. To get a job like anyone else, one that doesn't include credit card scams, breaking and entering or killing people'

'We're not criminals' John frowned. 'And we save people!'

'You are criminals!' Sam snapped. 'Just ones with different motives' he was starting to get mad now, most of this they had been through before. 'And I want to buy my own house, my own car…one day I hope to marry and have kids of my own…is that such a bad thing?'

'So you want to live a normal life?' John sniggered. 'After all you've seen and everything that you know…you think you can just go off and live a normal life like everyone else?'

'No, not normal' Sam shook his head. 'Safe'

'You won't be safe just because you aren't hunting!' John said. 'Demons, vampires, werewolves, poltergeists and all those other evil son of a bitches that are out there aren't just going to leave you alone or disappear because you're running away to college!'

'Running away?' Sam snapped. 'I'm not scared…I just want a life! Why are you so against me being happy? If a child gets the full ride to college and everything, most parents are proud! They can't wait to let them go and live their dreams! Why are you such a bastard!!' Sam screamed.

'We're not like most families!' John yelled back. 'Something killed your mother and we have to be ready!'

'No' Sam yelled. 'YOU have to be ready! I never asked to be a part of this! I never wanted to be a hunter but you forced me! You snatched away my childhood and you don't even care!'

'You think I wanted this?' John asked. 'You think that when your mother died that I chose this life for us? No! We know about what is really going on out there and it is up to us to save those that can't protect themselves'

'Why?' Sam asked as John got up and glared at him. 'Why the hell is it our job to save everyone? Why are we the ones that have to suffer so much and sacrifice everything just because we know the truth? We don't have to dad! Dean and I can live real lives, we don't have to stay here…but you are so hooked in your stupid obsession over what killed mum. Don't you get it? She's gone! And she is never coming back, no matter what you do!' Sam yelled so loud, but John had taken in every word and the last part got to him deep.

'Dad!' Dean snapped as John grabbed Sam tightly.

'Don't you dare talk about her like that' he growled at Sam.

'Get off me!' Sam said angrily. 'I'm not scared of you anymore! And you can't control me! So get off me, I'm leaving!!' Sam couldn't pull himself free, so he punched his father right in the jaw. The impact actually knocked John backwards onto the wooden floor.

Dean and John watched in shock as Sam grabbed his bag.

'Sam' John growled. 'You walk out that door…and don't you dare even think about coming back!'

Sam glanced around at his father; tears in his eyes once he'd heard those words.

'You never did love me, did you?' he spoke in a less angry tone. 'It was always Dean. No matter what I did…I was never good enough for you dad, but I'm done trying to prove myself to you, so fine. If you want me out of your life…then fine. Bye' Sam pulled open the door and slammed it behind him.

'No' Dean said. 'No!! Sam!' he rushed after his brother. 'Sam please, don't go!'

'You heard him' Sam replied. 'He hates me'

'No he doesn't, he just…'

'Save it Dean, I'm going to Stanford' Sam sighed and turned to face Dean. 'Come with me, we can be free from all this and live real lives'

Dean wanted to, hell he wanted nothing more to do just that…but he couldn't.

'I'm sorry Sammy, but I really can't…dad needs me' Dean sighed.

'You're giving up your life for him?' Sam shook his head. 'Don't do it Dean. Remember when we were kids? You would tell me about what was out there for us. That we could be happy with our own home and you amazed me with all those stories about what jobs people could do and how things worked…was all of that just to cheer me up…just a story? Or is there even a part of you that wants that as much as I do?'

'Sam' Dean sighed. 'I do, I want it so bad, man. But family means everything to me and while you and dad have had a rough time…I've been taking care of the man since you were little. You would be in bed but once dad got home I had to get him fixed up and all because he really was a mess. You and dad, I took care of you both'

'Which left you no room for yourself' Sam said and Dean realised he was right.

'I'll miss you, Sammy' Dean sighed. 'I really will'

'Yet you still won't leave dad' Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. 'You're pathetic'

Dean looked at Sam and sighed. 'Drop it Sam, I know you…just let it out'

Sam bit his lip and laughed, but he glanced at Dean before he grabbed him and pulling him into a tight hug.

Dean almost pulled away as the hug wasn't what he meant, but Sam was about to leave him and this could be the last time he'll ever see him. So Dean held Sam tight as well and hugged his little brother sadly. While Sam was crying and leaning against Dean, his brother held his emotions back. It had become this way naturally for Dean. He would hold his brother while he cried and try to comfort him, but Dean kept his own heartbreak to himself for Sam's sake.

'I'll call, and write' Sam promised as he moved away from Dean and wiped his face, in enough time that he'd caught a stray tear that Dean had been unable to keep in.

'No don't' Dean told him. 'If you want to go to college, then you go Sam. Go live your life and if you want nothing to do with hunting then you can't just shut dad out because I'm a part of it too'

'Dean…'

'No, this was your choice remember…now go!' Dean snapped and pulled away. 'Be happy little brother, because I want you to be happy'

'But I don't want to lose you either Dean' Sam said in shock.

'You can't have it both ways Sam' Dean told him. 'You leave hunting and dad…well you leave me too. Either you're going to college or you're not'

Sam nodded and sniffed. 'Okay. Bye Dean' he said as the bus stopped at the end of the driveway.

'Take care of yourself, Sammy' Dean said. 'And if you ever need us, just call because whether you like it or not…we do care about you' he waved and watched as Sam got aboard the bus. Sam sat facing away from Dean and didn't even return a wave. If he had, then he would have given in and got off the bus. Leaving Dean was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Ever.

Dean turned back to see John standing at the doorway.

'Dad?' he saw that his father looked lost, and hurt. Not including the fact his jaw was bruised.

'Man, Sam can thrown quite a punch' Dean snigged and his dad glared at him.

'Shut up' John grunted.

'Just saying' Dean shrugged. 'Beaten by your own son'

'Do you think Sam will be okay?'

John's question had caught Dean by surprise and he had an idea as to why John hadn't let Sam go off to college.

'Yeah dad, I do' Dean nodded. 'Sammy will be fine' he sighed and then had to hold back his tears for his father's sake. But Sam had a point…Why was it their job to save everyone?

Sam was woken by a bump and looked around, trying to work out where he was and what was going on. He saw a few other people around him and lifted his head from the bus window. The events of the night before flooded back into his mind and he remembered leaving his family behind like that. Once Dean was gone from sight…Sam had cried. He just cried for an hour until it must have put him to sleep.

'Port Alto' the bus driver announced and Sam grabbed his bag. He got off the bus and looked around. He hired a car with some money that Dean had shoved into his jacket while they hugged. Sam knew Dean must have been saving up for this moment so he could sneak some money into Sam's pockets in order to show his support to Sam, but there was at least 3 grand that Dean had given him.

Sam drove towards Stanford and the moment he parked the car outside and looked towards the college, everything in his life that he'd been through and all that he had done last night…it was all worth it.

Everything in Sam's life had been leading up to this very moment, and now it was finally here. Could things possibly get any better?

'Hey' a voice spoke to him and he turned around to see a blonde girl about his age standing there.

'Ah, hey' Sam grinned.

'You starting here?' she guessed with a returning smile.

'Yeah' Sam nodded. 'Ah, I'm Sam Winchester' he held out a hand.

She shook it happily. 'I'm Jessica Moore, would you like me to show you around, Sam?'

* * *

**Author's notes: So what did you think of that?!** Plz review!! 


	20. Stanford

**Author's notes:** Here is it! Chapter 20! There are only a few chapters left in this story, but for those that loved it...you should read the one I plan to write after this one which is kinda linked. It will be called 'One thing different' which is just like this story except with more drama, more teen troublem-making and different situations...basically, how would life be like for Dean and Sam if John had made one different choice? More on that later though!

Thanks to 'tuffman' for your review. The reaction was a bit off from what I was hoping for, but you got the rough idea...although Dean's deeper feeling and emotions weren't really expressed then but will be next chapter. Thanks 'sam666' for your review. Glad you think it was perfect cuz I tried different ways to do them but realsied this one jsut had to be the one.Characterisation is abit thing for me, so I need to get it right to be satisfied. Thanks 'sammygirl1963' for your review. John indeed wasn't supportative of Sam's decision for many reasons, the main one being that Sam wouldn't have him or Dean there anymore if something should happen. Thanks 'write-of-way' for your review. Glad you liked it and drama is always good!

Here is a the long-awaited chapter 20, one in which is all about Sam's trip to Stanford. Anything on Dean and John etc will be shown next chapter. This one, we're just going to focus on Sam. John and Dean may have ruined the best day of Sam's life (which 'tuffman' pointed out) but we're not going to. So let's see how Sammy is going in the semi-normal world of college...**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: Stanford**

'And this is the library…well actually, one of the libraries' Jess smiled as she gave Sam a tour of the place.

'This place is huge' Sam gasped.

Jess glanced at him and laughed.

'What?' he asked worriedly.

'Nothing…it's just, you're funny' she shrugged.

Sam laughed as well. He was so happy to finally be here that everything seemed to be silly and childish to him.

'So, what are you studying?' Jess asked curiously as they sat at one of the tables.

'Um, Law' Sam replied and placed his stuff on the table. 'I want to become a lawyer'

'Really?' she asked. 'Well that's interesting' she nodded enthusiastically, making Sam laugh again. 'And a strange option'

'Really? Well what are you studying to be?'

'Journalism' she said. 'And it also includes some legal studies' she shrugged and smirked at him.

'That's a strange option' he mimicked her.

'So what led you to this?'

'Huh?' he asked.

'I mean, why do you want to be a lawyer?'

'Oh. I dunno' he shrugged. 'Guess it's just…normal?' he didn't know how to explain that being a lawyer was a position totally opposite to being a hunter.

'Normal?' Jessica laughed. 'Come on Sam…Normal ain't all that it's crack up to be'

'Well, what about you? Why do you want to be a Journalist?'

'Family defiance' Jess shrugged. 'I'm a bit of a rebellious child' she smirked. 'My dad is a doctor and so is my mum…but they expect me to follow their footsteps because that is the life they chose for me…but whatever. It's my life'

'Yeah' Sam nodded. 'I agree' he smiled. 'My family are like that too'

'Really? And what do they expect you to be?'

'Ah…it's a long story' he shrugged and knew the last thing he needed was to tell a complete stranger the truth and it was better if he just left that hunting life behind him altogether.

'Okay' Jess shrugged. 'But it looks like we're in the same boat, Sam'

'Hey, Jessica? You think we could um…you know?'

'No…I don't' she said in confusion.

'Ah, well…get lunch sometime or something?' he shrugged.

'Lunch?' she repeated. 'Sam' she placed a hand on Sam's cheek. 'Don't be shy' she then noticed he seemed embarrassed. 'You don't ask girls out often do you?' she let him go.

'Ah…'

'I didn't think so' she smiled. 'Sure, but forget about lunch, okay? It's a classic and non-romantic date…how about dinner?' she grinned.

'You a romantic type?' Sam asked curiously, feeling more confident around Jess for some reason. 'So you want me to pick up some roses or something?' he joked, kind of.

'Hell no' she shook her head and laughed. 'Roses are lame'

'Hey! Jess!' a guy called out and came over. 'Who's the guy?'

'Sam, and he's mine so back off!' Jessica joked and the guy looked offended.

'Hey, do I look gay to you?' he asked.

'Yeah' Jess smirked at his tennis clothing.

'Shut up' he rolled his eyes and turned to Sam. 'Hey man, I'm Zach'

'Hey' Sam shook his hand.

'So, Sam huh?' Zach asked.

'Yeah' Sam nodded and noticed a few other people were coming over.

'Oh, Sam…this is Emily, Tom and Julie' Zach introduced them all. 'Guys, meet Sam! He's Jess's though so, yeah' Zach joked and winked at Jess.

'You gonna put it on a poster and plaster it all over the place?' Jess asked sarcastically and Zach shut up.

'Anyway man, I gotta go…see ya around' Zach waved and walked off while the others stayed and said their hellos to Sam.

'Aren't you the popular one?' Jess smiled and sat beside Sam again one the others had stopped chatting away endlessly to Sam and went back to whatever it was they had been doing.

'Ah, it's nothing' Sam shrugged.

'No really…you're making me look bad' she joked and he turned to her nervously. There was just something about this girl that made him…uncomfortable, but at the same time he was interested in her and she was rather attractive.

'Oh crap' Jess snapped. 'I gotta go' she was staring at her watch. 'But I want to make arrangements for that dinner' she smiled and grabbed his hand. 'Here, call me later okay?' she asked as she wrote her number down on his hand.

'Sure' Sam nodded.

'You better call' Jess glared then waved happily. 'I'll see ya around Sam!'

He nodded and sighed, looking around the library. He sat for a moment and tried to absorb the fact that this was reality…that he was finally here!

* * *

Sam knocked on room 24 and the door opened.

'Hey! Sam right?' Zach grinned and Sam nodded.

'Yeah um, so I guess we're roommates?'

'Yeah, come in' Zach smiled. 'You get that bed' he pointed to the one on the left.

'Thanks' Sam dumped his bag on the bed and sat down, he gave the room a look before turning back to Zach, whom was sitting on the desk chair with the computer.

'So Sam' He turned it off and spun around to face him. 'Tell me a bit about yourself'

'Ah…' this was the part Sam had not been looking forward to. 'There's nothing much to tell' he shrugged.

Zach looked a little rejected but nodded. 'Okay, fair enough' he sighed and Sam really hated having to be so secretive.

'Ah but I have an older brother' those words did have a little effect on Sam as he was missing Dean already.

'Yeah?' Zach smiled and was interested again. 'How much older?'

'Four years' Sam replied.

'Any other siblings?'

'Nope, just us' Sam replied. 'How about you?'

'Ah…sisters' Zach said. 'One is about ten now and the other is Rebecca, she's only a year younger. So where are you from?'

'Kansas' Sam replied, keeping his identity simple. He wasn't going to make up stuff just yet as lies were harder to keep track of, but he wanted to keep the details to a minimum. 'You?'

The door opening interrupted their conversation and two guys came in.

'Hey! Oh, you got a roommate' the blonde one asked but then went to shake Sam's hand.

'Hey, I'm Blake'

'Sam' he replied and the other one when came to introduce himself.

'Billy' the dark guy smiled. 'Nice to meet you Sam!'

'Where's Tom?' Zach asked and the guy Sam had met earlier appeared.

'Sam…meet the guys' Zach said. 'Guys…meet Sam'

'Sup man?' Blake asked with a smirk.

Sam grinned and felt…weird. Like he actually had some real friends here. People he could hang out with…get to know properly and that was something he'd never really had before. So when they asked if he wanted to come along and see a game with them…he accepted their offer and went along.

* * *

About three months later, Sam had made as many friends as he could, not that it was hard because everyone seemed to really like him even if he preferred to keep his past to himself. Also, he'd seen Jess every once and again…but there was something about her that still had Sam confused. She had been unable to go to dinner with him yet as she had a lot going on now, such as her family coming to visit, major exams and so forth.

---------

It was just after twelve and Sam was in the library. He wasn't there because he needed a book or someplace quiet, but because it was Monday. He wandered around the shelves and peaked through some books where he could see Jessica sitting at a table. She was reading over a large book while listening to her mp3 player through the earpieces. Every Monday, Jess was here doing the same thing every week. Sam wasn't trying to perve or anything; he was just trying to gather the nerves to talk to her. Who would have thought talking to a stranger could be so damn hard?

Jessica smirked and then gave a sigh. She removed her earpieces and closed the book.

'Sam, it's not nice to watch people like that'

'Ah' Sam cursed to himself and came into view, embarrassed which he was sure she would notice. 'Sorry'

She saw the look on his face and concluded that he wasn't perving or anything, but it was the first time she considered him a really shy guy.

'It's okay Sam' she smiled and he joined her at the table. 'Just, if you want to talk…just talk okay? I don't bite'

'Yeah I know' he shrugged, still blushing a little.

'So what do you want to say?' she asked.

'Huh?' he asked, confused, as he was lost in his embarrassment and nerves.

'Well you came here to talk to me…so what is it you want to say to me?' she asked with bit more details.

'Oh! Right. Um' Sam frowned and gave a quick but nervous laugh. He glanced at her expecting face and breathed out slowly. 'I was wondering if… if you were still up for that, you know? …Dinner, because ah, our exams are over…I mean mine are, and-'

'Yeah' Jessica couldn't help but smile at his cute, nervous state. 'How about tonight?'

'Tonight?' Sam gasped. 'Oh, I mean great! Tonight is great' he smiled and was mentally slapping himself. Sam forced his mind off the thought of what Dean would say if he saw him now at twenty and having trouble talking to a girl.

'Seven okay with you?' she asked.

'Sure' Sam nodded.

'The local Full Moon Diner?' she suggested a place as she was sure his mind was still back at her saying yes.

'Full Moon?' he asked and his mind went overboard again. He then nodded and tried to remember they were talking about a diner not a werewolf of some scary kind. _Normal life, normal life! _He kept running through his mind.

Jess got up and he did the same. She grabbed her books and nodded.

'Okay I'll meet you at the Full Moon Diner at seven tonight, you better show up'

'Ah…I will' he said.

Jess placed a hand on his cheek. 'You're so cute when you're nervous' she teased and her hand went down his cheek before she left, only glancing back once to give him a smile.

Sam watched her leave and sighed heavily, realisation hitting him. 'Ah man, I'm in a lot of trouble!'

* * *

He was so nervous that he went into town and bought a new outfit, which took him an hour alone to do just that. Satisfied, he went back to his dorm room and got ready. Zach was out for the night with Tom, Blake and Billy again so he didn't have to worry about him. Sam had a nice blue shirt and dark pants, not the kind he wore hunting so it felt really good to wear them. He brushed his hair the best he could and must have brushed his teeth a hundred times.

Sam was not nervous…he was in total panic.

* * *

**Author's notes: **There! This chapter was slightly shorter than intended, but meh. Please let me know what you thought and any ideas/theories you'd like to share! And what did you think of Jessica? I love Jessica and even though she was only seen like 3 eps...I think I played her out really well! I think she's so cool, but that's just my opinion. I'd love to hear yours, about her or the fic/chapter. Please...review! 


	21. One Thing Missing

**Author's notes: **I have decided to update this fic a little earlier than I intended, so hope y'all enjoy. I was slighly dissappointed that I only got two reviews from the previous chapter, but hey, not complaining! Thanks 'tuff man' and 'sam666' for your reviews! I'm glad you both think I did Jessica well, that was one part I was hoping for at least. I love writing her cuz she's so much fun! And 'tuff man' glad to hear Sam was done great too, always a bonus. However, I doubt he's getting laid quite yet...but he is about 20...so surely soon lol. Oh and you're right! When I submitted the last chapter on the 12th of March, it was my birthday! So thanks!

As you have noticed, last chapter was a lot about Sam and Standford, this chapter I have still included that but I'm sure you're all wondering anxiously as to how Dean is coping without Sammy around..and I must say: he's not doing too well. So yeah, slight warning that this chapter is a bit emotional and all, I can only hope that it's very heartfelt and I give out the right message. Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 21: One thing missing**

John was driving behind Dean's Impala and thinking over the case they were heading to in Nebraska. He suddenly noticed he was inches from the Impala and screeched on the breaks. The car went off the road, but Dean did not get out. John grunted in annoyance to himself and got out of the truck to see what his son was doing.

'Dean! Why on Earth-' John stopped as he peered through the open window at his eldest son's tired but hurt expression. It had been just over three months now since they last saw Sam, and Dean had seemed to cope okay. One good look at Dean's face right then made John realise that it had all been a total Lie.

The first month Dean was confused. He would sometimes ask a question and wait for Sam's reply until he realised Sam wasn't there anymore. Other times he would look for Sam until he remembered that his brother was actually gone. The second month he went quiet, pure silence. It took a good, hard slap on the back of his head from John to get him talking again and he started pulling himself back together. After that and by the third month, Dean was seemingly back to his old self. John thought Dean had some into terms with losing his only brother, his best friend…but now he's not so sure. Dean had taken care of him. He'd cleaned all of John's wounds without being asked, he made sure they kept in contact when doing separate gigs and he would make dinner etc whenever they were in a motel room together. Maybe Dean just felt useless without Sam. He had always taken care of his little brother and occasionally John, but now that Sam wasn't around, he was lost. The absence of Sam was cutting Dean deeper then John had realised and now he felt bad for giving Dean such a hard time over it.

'You okay dude?' John asked gruffly. 

Dean glanced up him through reddened eyes and frowned angrily. 

'Am I okay?' Dean asked, finding that simple question funny. 'No! You made Sam leave and I hate you for it' Dean growled but then sighed effortlessly. 'Forget it' he turned the engine back on. He wasn't going to argue with his father now because he honestly didn't have him in it to bring up what he believed led to Sam up to leaving.

'I did not make Sam leave' John frowned.

'No' Dean nodded. 'But you made it impossible for him to stay' he said, speaking out against his father for what must've been the first time. Sam was no longer with him, and it hurt Dean like hell. 'You know what pisses me off the most dad?' he asked. 'You act like you don't care, like losing your son is just…' Dean sighed and ended it there.

'Dean' John sighed as well. 'What am I supposed to do? He asked and shook his head. 'Cry? Let my emotions cloud my judgements?'

'It's always about the hunts' Dean muttered under his breath. 'You're right' he lied, mainly to prevent an argument with him since this was neither time nor place for it. 'How about I just act like a heartless ass too?' he added and started the engine, getting back onto the road.

John got back into the truck and pushed all feelings of guilt and worry from his mind. _Time to focus on the hunt_, he told himself, ignoring Dean's comments.

Dean glanced at his rear-view mirror and saw his father's truck following him again. 

'Sometimes, I really think Sammy's right about you' he shook his head and pulled out his phone while he kept driving. He scrolled down to Sam's name and paused it there for a moment. Dean missed his brother so much, but he didn't want to ruin any happiness or freedom that he'd most likely found at Stanford. Dean shut his phone and kept driving. 

* * *

Sam smiled as Jess took her seat in front of him at their table.

'So, guess we should order?' Jess suggested after a few moments of getting settled and then awkward silence. 

'Ah, yeah' Sam nodded and picked up the menu, clearing his throat a little, which just made Jess laugh.

She bit her lip to stop laughing and saw that Sam seemed to have taken it the wrong way and now looked annoyed with himself.

'Sam!" she placed a hand over his and smiled. 'Relax okay?'

'I'm cool' Sam nodded, but winced slightly as that was something Dean would have said. As much as he missed his brother…he then realised that maybe he should focus on some thing Dean had taught him about talking to girls.

'So, I guess we order?' Sam offered and took a deep breath…if Dean was so calm around girls then maybe…gr! Sam frowned; he hated thinking about Dean now. He was a bit hurt with the way Dean had almost seemed to push him away when he'd left…but he ached for his brother so badly that it left a empty feeling whenever he thought about him.

'You okay Sam?' Jess asked, seeing the saddened look on his face.

'Hm? Oh! Yeah, um…I'm good' he nodded and frowned at the menu, trying to think of something other than his brother.

Jess smirked a bit and reached over, turning the menu the right way around.

'It helps' she shrugged and noticed his slight blush.

'I'm hopeless' Sam sighed and gave up, putting the menu down.

'You're not hopeless' Jess reassured him. 'Just…lost, confused and disoriented' she shrugged and he gave her a small grin of humour, but it didn't stick. 'Okay, how about this? You stop worrying about how this is going to turn out, alright? It's not you're about to propose…at least I hope you're not' she frowned but then shook her head. 'Sam, we're going to talk…eat dinner and then do some more talking okay?' she said, placing her hand on his again.

Sam felt so stupid! But she had a point. Here he was…twenty years old and as nervous as hell on a date with a stranger…Dean would never let him forget this, had he been here.

The waiter came over and took their orders, much to Sam's relief. 

* * *

They ate in silence for several minutes until Jess could not handle it being so calm and…weird. So they chatted about Stanford and what they thought of it, some of their friends and about Zach being Sam's roommate. 

By the end of the meal, it got a little harder for Sam…again.

'So my folks came to visit sometime ago…major pain in the ass they are' Jess sighed. 'But hey, I'm related to them' she shrugged. 'As much as I pray otherwise…but anyway, they said…' she paused and saw Sam's gaze lower and at first she thought he was bored but there was just something…sad, about it.

'So ah…how about your folks?' she wondered casually.

'Hm?' Sam looked up. 'Oh ah…' he gave a shrug. 'Sorry, I just-'

'You don't want to talk about your family' Jess said. 'It's okay, I understand. None of my business' she said and sighed. 

Sam nodded and watched her for a moment, before he knew he had to say something because he felt like he'd shut her down.

'Jess, um…' he sighed and felt he could trust her. Besides, she'd told him about her family and how much she disliked them, so maybe he could keep his in the normal-zone enough to give her an idea why he was reluctant to share information about himself. 'My dad and I don't really get along. I wanted to go to college and he practically kicked me out' he said. 'My brother…I…we were really close, but he thinks dad needs him' Sam sighed, feeling it was the most honest he'd been with someone apart from in a long time…if ever. It was also funny because the most honest Dean was with someone was probably by telling his name.

Jess nodded and felt sympathetic towards Sam because now she knew why he seemed so sad, because he missed his family. She also guessed that now without them, he didn't know where he stood.

'Your brother…was he proud of you?' she asked, feeling she was pushing it but Sam's eyes looked like they were pleading for her to ask questions.

Sam thought for a moment. He remembered telling Dean about going to college years go and he wanted to help, heck…he even drove him to see the place once. 'Yeah' Sam shrugged. 'Yeah he was'

'Then don't you think he'd want you to be happy?' Jess asked, more softly this time…fearing of going too far. 'I mean, this is what you wanted right? You went after your dream?'

Sam looked at her and smiled. 'You're right' he nodded. 'Um, can you excuse me for a moment?'

'Sure' she shrugged and he got up, heading to the bathroom. 

Sam checked no one was in there and locked the door. He went over to one of the mirrors and stared at his reflection. 

'Damnit!' he snapped and looked away. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down the list, pausing at the name "Dad". Sam bit his lip and then swore. Yeah, like hell he was talking to him! Sam went down one more and stared at Dean's highlighted name. Sam placed his finger on the call button but didn't press it. What was he going to say? That he was calling from a restaurant bathroom in the middle of a date because he missed him? Dean was probably busy anyway.

'What if he doesn't miss me?' Sam whispered to himself and put his phone back into his pocket. Sam swore again and kicked a nearby trash container across the room. He slid to the floor and just cried there. He hated this! He felt like he's lost Dean, like he had no one now to turn to. No one that was going to talk to him, help him get through things. No…no, he was going to prove his father wrong and prove he can handle things on his own!

Sam got up and washed his face until he was confident enough to go back out there. 

* * *

'You okay?' Jess asked as Sam came back.

'I'm fine' Sam lied and cleared his throat. 'Ah…' he then cursed as his half-filled wine glass tipped and landed in his lap. 'Great, things couldn't get any worst' he frowned and was sick of this. 'I'm sorry Jess, this was great but…just…' he sighed and got up, feeling too stupid and now ignoring the looks from others as he walked to the exit, his pants covered in red liquid.

Jess grabbed her bag and raced after him.

'Sam! Wait!' she grabbed him and pulled him around. 

He turned and the moment he looked down at her he realised she wasn't laughing at him or thought he was an idiot…she was just concerned. He glanced down to her lips for a moment but then forced them away, this was not the moment to do everything Dean had raised him to do.

'Look, tonight was bumpy…well more than…anyway! This was just our first date…'

'Date?' Sam echoed. 'I…this, wasn't a date' he said, getting a little more nervous at hearing that word. 'It was just a dinner…between two people…that like each other enough to…want to have dinner?' he shrugged.

'Yeah' Jess raised an eyebrow. 'Newsflash: that's what a date is' she said and then sighed. 'Okay, I get it…just, how about we call it a night and maybe…just maybe, we could give this another shot sometime?' she offered.

Sam nodded. 'Okay' he sighed and hated how he heard Dean's voice ringing in his head "_It's tradition! Kiss the girl at the end of a date, if you don't…then what's the whole damned point of going on a date?"_

'Ah…' he took a deep breath and moved to kiss her but then panicked and re-directed from her lips to her cheek.

Jess smiled a bit and then gave a little wave. 'Okay, see ya around' 

Sam nodded and watched her leave, noticing how dark it was outside.

'Ah! Jess?' he ran after her, leaving the restaurant. 'You walking home?' he wondered. 

'Yeah' she shrugged. 

'It's dark' he told her.

'Ah…I noticed' she frowned, a bit confused but then picked up on what he mean, judging by his cute, concerned expression. 'You want to walk me home then big boy?' she smiled.

'If you don't mind' Sam shrugged and suddenly felt fourteen again.

'I am a perfectly capable woman and have walked these streets a million times before without anyone to hold my hand…' Jess told him. 'Sure, why not?' she then smiled. 

* * *

John sliced his knife through the creature and killed in while Dean finished off the other two.

'Take that!' Dean said. See that Sa…' he sighed and turned to face John. 'Ah…I think one got away. I'll go get him…you go back to the motel room and I'll meet you there' he nodded.

'You sure?'

'Dad, I'm pver twenty-four, man' he rolled his eyes and rushed outside. He jumped into the Impala and sped down the road. He made sure he went in a direction that his father was certainly not going to take. None of them had gotten away and he was half considering not meeting his father back at the motel room. He skidded to a halt and got out. Dean spotted an old cabin nearby as he wandered into the woods and knew it was empty by how old it looked. Dean sat on a chair in front of it and laid his head in his hands.

Dean was seriously considering letting his dad think he was dead and just going to California where Sam was. 

'He wanted me to go with him' Dean said to no one. 'And I turned him down. Stupid dad! I shouldn't have to be the one to look out for him, but Sammy…Sammy needs me' he sniffed. 'How could I do that to him? Just push him away like that? He means more to me than dad, I never told him that' Dean stood up and paced a bit on the veranda…or what was left of it. 'Nah, that's stupid. Sam's happy now…better if I just leave him alone' Dean growled and felt so mad. Not just at his father but at himself. All those times he spent partying and not thinking that he should have been spending time with Sam, because he would kill anyone to have those wasted moments back. He was so mad at himself for not being there for Sam, and for not standing up to his dad when he should have…and for telling Sam that by leaving dad…he was leaving him too. 

'I'm sorry Sammy' he said but Sam wasn't here…so it meant nothing. Dean turned to the cabin and grabbed a strong branch. He smashed in the window, kicked down the door. He tossed chairs aside violently and overturned tables. He was so mad and hurting, that he had to vent it somehow or else he was going to seriously kill someone.

Dean kicked a jar across the room and it smashed upon impact. He then slid to the littered floor and just sobbed his heart out to the broken glass and dead rats…

* * *

**Author's notes: **There, that chapter was an emotional one. Poor Sam and his hopeless dating techniques and Dean's frustration. But they clealrly both miss each other so much that it's killing them inside, but they're Winchesters...which means they're too damn stubborn to use a device called the "phone". Anyways, please let me know what you think! Maybe some ideas of what you want to happen? Advice etc? I do intent to end this fic at 25 chapters, so anything you'd like to see etc, now would be a good time to let me know. Once this fic is over, I'm going to move on to my one that is simular but yet with different circumstances. There will be more of teenaged sam and dean though, the years won't go as fast as the ones in this fic.

Anyway, enough one that for now...please, review?


	22. Girlfriend of a Winchester

**Author's notes:** Thanks **'sammygirl1963' **for your review. They are feeling very loney and confused right now and yes... damn winchesters! They won't call each other! Thanks **'Rhianastar'** for your review. Sam indeed was very nervous, it didn't help that things went all over the place for him! Dean is considering why he had stayed, wondering if he should go with Sam...so he is in a very confused state of mind right now. Thanks **'tuff man'** for your review. Yep, 25th chapter is the last! And don't worry, I'll be sure to have lots more Jess before that fateful night. You're very right about the Dean crying incident, Dean isn't the guy you'd see break down and full-on cry very often at all. lol, yeah don't worry...Dean does sort of blame John, as seen in this chapter a bit!

Anyways, here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait but this one was harder to write because of Cassie, Let's jsut say I'm not a big fan of hers. Anyways...enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: Girlfriend of a Winchester

Sam and Jess wandered down the dark streets of California, talking about school stuff and a few random topics. Sam let Jess do most of the talking since he was a bit nervous in being out at night. He didn't want to be a hunter anymore and was giving it up for good…but he still had the instincts of one. He tried to concentrate on what Jess was saying but as they passed a store, the streetlights above them started to flicker and he tensed up again.

'Brr' Jess rubbed her bare arms, feeling the sudden chill.

Sam turned back to her and then realised she was cold. 'Oh, um' he removed his jacket and put it over her shoulders, smiling a bit shyly.

'Thanks' she smiled at him but noticed how alert he looked. 'Sam' she placed a hand on his arm. 'Relax, no scary monster is going to jump out of the shadows and get us' she smirked and he seemed a bit confused for a moment.

'Oh…right' he shrugged and tried to look unoccupied with his nerves. 'I knew that' he joked.

'Right' she rolled her eyes and tightened his jacket around her. She then slipped it on properly so she was now wearing it.

Sam smiled a little and then glanced back towards the streets, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

Jess felt the wind pick up again and even she was getting a bit worried. Without realising it, she held onto Sam's arm and stood a bit closer, feeling safer with him.

Sam glanced down as she wrapped her hands around his arm. He raised his eyebrow, but thought nothing of it. Maybe she was just cold?

'Oh' Jess noticed apartment just up ahead. She bit her lip and glanced up at Sam. He was a rather sweet guy and seemed protective of her, which she normally hated guys doing but Sam just seemed concerned…but not because he thought she couldn't look after herself or anything.

'Um, would you like to come in for a bit?' she asked.

'Huh?' Sam turned back and realised they were standing outside an apartment building. 'Oh…um' he gave the street another nervous glance. 'Yeah, okay?' he shrugged and followed her inside.

* * *

John sighed and put the police radio down; there was no recent news that stoke his attention. He looked over to where Dean was cleaning his weapons quietly, looking a bit mad.

'You okay?' John asked him and Dean looked up.

'Am I okay?' Dean echoed. 'Ah, I'm fine' he shrugged. 'Why? Are you okay dad?'

John shrugged and sighed. 'We don't really, talk anymore'

'Dad' Dean rolled his eyes. 'We never really talked to begin with' he said. 'Unless it's about a hunt or whatever'

John shrugged and cleared his throat. He looked over at the newspaper that was on the table in front of him and picked it up.

'Just tell me you miss Sam' Dean then said. 'Tell me you regret kicking him out that door'

'I didn't kick…' John frowned but an argument was sure to follow that. 'I ah, yeah' he nodded. 'I do miss him'

'But no regrets?' Dean shook his head.

'Dean, maybe I over-reacted…but I was scared'

'You? Scared?' Dean snorted. 'About what?'

'That without us…Sam…that he might…' John shrugged; Dean was easier to talk to because neither of them really got in dept about feelings. Dean knew the "don't ask, don't tell" rule.

'Sam will be fine' Dean replied. 'He just wanted to you believe in him dad, he just wanted to know that his dad was proud of him' Dean waited for John to say something else but it never came. 'You are proud of him…aren't you?' he then asked, getting a bit angry.

John glanced over to the police radio again. 'Come on, got something' he left the room.

Dean sighed heavily and followed.

* * *

Sam stayed at Jess's place for about an hour or two, mostly just talking or looking at photos she showed him. But then it started to get late and he knew he had to go.

'So um…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?' she asked as Sam was leaving.

'Yeah' Sam nodded, now all nervous again. 'You can count on it'

'Oh' Jess removed his jacket from her and handed it back to him. 'Thanks for that'

'No problem' he nodded and stared at his feet for a moment.

'Okay, bye' she said but didn't move.

Sam glanced up and stared at her lips for a moment. It couldn't hurt right? Just one kiss to end the night? He leaned closer but nerves got the better of him. He redirected and kissed her cheek.

'See ya' he said quickly and left.

'Bye' Jess sighed and felt disappointed. 'Bye Sam' she said again and shut the door.

* * *

As two months then passed by, Sam and Jess hung out at school…got together for lunch every once in a while. But Sam still felt she was out of his league, like she was so much better than him and he had no chance. But he was happy to be her friend; even when there were a few moments when he wished it was more.

Sam often sat in his room while Zach was out and just stared at his brother's name on his phone. It was killing him. As much fun as he was having here…he just wanted to see Dean again…just once.

Sam growled and pressed the button to get out of the contact menu, but accidentally ended up calling. He stared at it and sighed, not being bothered to stop it. He placed the phone to his ear and listened to it ring.

'Yeah?' Came a voice that almost made Sam cry right then and there. Dean's voice sounded tired and a lot more strained, but it was his voice all the same. 'Hello?' he asked again.

'Dean' Sam choked out.

'Sam?!' Dean yelped and glanced at John, whom was giving him sad but angry looks. 'You okay?'

'Yeah…yeah I'm…fine' Sam gasped out, he couldn't believe it had been five months since he last heard his brother's voice. 'And you?'

'I'm great' Dean lied. 'Just…'

'Yeah, I miss you too' Sam nodded.

Zach came inside, laughing with Jess and a few other friends.

'Who's that?' Jess asked and sat next to Sam while the boys goofed around over something they'd done.

'My brother' Sam said and then went back to the conversation. Everyone was now aware of his phone call and went quiet.

'That a girl?' Dean asked since he'd heard her speak. 'I didn't know you even knew one when you saw one'

'Funny' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Ah yeah…that's Jessica. Friend of mine. So, um…where are you?'

'Still on Earth' Dean joked, which he felt good to be doing again. 'Ah…doesn't matter' he sighed. 'So um…you like Stanford?'

'You suck at small talk' Sam sighed. 'Yeah…it's great'

'Was it worth it?' Dean asked the question he had been wondering a lot lately.

'Worth…? Oh. Um yeah, I think' Sam sighed and the others left the room, feeling it was a personal call.

'You think? Sam, Damnit…you think?' Dean snapped.

'Dean, I don't regret coming here' Sam replied. 'It's just hard, you know?'

John left the room and went out to his truck. Dean watched him and then relaxed, being a bit more honest with Sam. 'I hate you not being here Sammy' he said, lowering his tone. 'Dad's going nuts and expects me to just forget about you or whatever' he said. 'I just…I want to know that you're okay Sam. That you're doing good, are you?'

Sam didn't want to lie to Dean but he knew Dean was having it rough without him there. At least Sam had school and Dean had hunting.

'Yeah, yeah I'm good' Sam sighed. 'I miss you, but I'm okay'

'Okay' Dean nodded and saw John come back in. 'I ah…I gotta go. Take care of yourself Sammy, you ever need me…you call'

'I thought you said that if I was gonna leave dad, than I should leave you behind too?'

'Yeah, and you believed me?' Dean joked but then went serious, now not caring if John heard or not. 'I would never mean something like that' he sighed, admitting he did regret saying that…but he just wanted to make sure Sam was doing the right thing by himself for leaving.

'Thanks' Sam said, biting his lip. 'I ah…better let you go'

'Yeah, um…nice hearing from you bro' Dean said and then hung up, glaring at John. He then seemed relaxed and in a calmer mood. 'So ah…banshee huh?' he asked causally.

'Hm?' John frowned a bit; he saw Dean was back to his old self again…maybe that call from Sam was all he needed. To know his little brother was okay without him. 'Ah yeah, and then there's some trouble up in Ohio'

'Okay, let's go' Dean grinned.

* * *

'Sam?' Jess peaked into the room once it was quiet again. 'The boys have gone to…' she stopped as she saw Sam was crying. 'Sam?' she went to his side and he took a deep breath, wiping his tears.

'I'm fine' he sniffed. 'Just-'

'Liar' Jess told him. 'It's okay, you don't have to say anything' she said and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around him.

'Thanks' Sam said once he'd calmed down a bit.

* * *

Dean glanced over as he drove past the sign "You are now entering: Athens" and sighed. He knew his father was only ten minutes ahead of him in that new, black truck of his. They had finally found time to do this job up in Ohio, but today Dean really couldn't care less. Today was six months since Sam had left for Stanford…well not exactly six months but close enough for Dean.

He drove the Impala into the motel car park where he'd spotted his dad's truck parked near the office. Dean got out and just stood there, looking around at the lamely themed motel, which only had a few cars around.

'Hey, Room 40' John said as he came over.

'Whatever' Dean sighed and got back into his car, driving it over to room 39 and parked it. He got his bag and stuff out, following John into room 40.

John raised an eye at Dean and remembered why his son was in such a miserable mood. 'You could go check out the college for information while I get us settled?'

'Thanks' Dean shrugged and took the distraction, heading back to his car.

* * *

Sam took a deep breath and knocked on the apartment door. He had wanted to do this for over two weeks now and came to this door almost every day, but now he wasn't going to chicken out!

'I can't…' he muttered and turned to leave but too late.

'Sam?' Jess smiled as she saw him standing there. 'Everything okay?' she wondered once she saw he looked a bit pale.

'Jess I…I wanted to t-tell you…that I…' Sam stuttered and just inhaled sharply again. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, which Jess responded to.

After they parted, Sam looked close to passing out in shock that she'd kissed him back.

'I…I…tried to tell you…'

'Sam, relax' Jess smiled. 'I know, I've know for…two weeks'

'What?' Sam asked, shocked. 'You knew?'

'Yeah' Jess laughed at his blank face. 'I guess I was…too shy' she shrugged.

'You were too shy?' Sam asked; those words were how he had been feeling for two whole weeks. 'Right'

Jess smiled and kissed him on the cheek, holding his hand.

'Sam? I care about you a lot, will you go out with me?' she asked causally and smirked.

* * *

Dean had managed to sneak into the college resource section and was going through the files but it was disorganised and his mind was distracted.

'Need some help?' a girl's voice laughed at his frustration.

'Ah yeah' Dean looked up to see a dark lady standing there.

'Okay, Whatcha looking for?' she asked.

'Jefferson While, died 1806' Dean sighed and moved so she could have a look.

'I'm Cassie by the way' she said she searched.

'Dean' he replied, standing back to admire her ass since she was in a short skirt.

'Are you staring at my butt?' she asked, without turning around.

'No' Dean lied but jumped as she spun around.

'Here' she said, hiding her smirk, handing over a file.

'Ah, thanks' he shrugged.

'No problem handsome' she winked and walked off.

'Meow' Dean grinned and decided to go get her number...

* * *

John glanced up as Dean returned several hours later.

'You look…never mind' John frowned and accepted the file. 'I do not want to know'

'I met a girl' Dean smirked.

'That's what I do not want to know' John sighed and read over the file. 'What did you find out?'

'Well, she's really hot…has family in Missouri and she has this little, but firm-'

'In the file' John butted in, forcing images from his mind.

'Ah' Dean shrugged; he hadn't even read the file.

John sighed and shook his head; sometimes he wondered how he managed through a hunt with either of his boys. Dean's first priority was girls and Sam's was avoiding John. It was better on his blood pressure if he hunted alone sometimes.

'Oh dad, you gotta meet her' Dean smirked.

'No thanks' John grunted.

'Okay, point taken…back to hunting evil' Dean sighed, almost doing his own pout then since John was clearly not open for chick discussion.

'So ah…what's in the file?' he asked.

* * *

Sam winced as the sunlight came in through a window and blinded him. He rolled over and got out of bed, seeing Zach was out again.

Sam rubbed his face and wandered to the bathroom. He stood there and stared at his reflection. He was feeling really good, as if life have given him a new course to take. He was going out with Jessica, he had great friend and was doing good in school…but as much as all that made him happy, his real reason for coming here was not gone. He had hoped to escape hunting, to be free from all that fear and death…but he knew: there was no such thing as really escaping the supernatural…

'I won't let it' Sam muttered angrily. 'This is my life now, no more fears or danger…everything is going to be okay' he nodded and splashed water on his face. For some reason he had a headache, but he guessed it was just the position he had slept in or something.

'It's nothing' he sighed. 'My life is perfectly normal!' he told the mirror, as though his reflection was telling him otherwise.

Yeah, there was no escaping the supernatural...

* * *

**Author's notes: **There y'all go! There were a few things I had to cut out and restrict, but I think it turned out quite well, next chapter I'm looking forward to. ANyways, pleas elet me know whatcha think etc! Please review!


	23. No Such Thing as Safe

**Author's notes:** _Sorry for the way, long story. And also, sorry this chapter is a bit short but yeah..._

_Thanks **Sammygirl1963** for your review. The communication between the two brothers is very strained and difficult for both of them at this point, unfortunatly. John's annoying at times, I agree there. And thanks** tuffman** for your review. heh, yeah...Jess and Sam are finally together so things are getting close to an end. The dreams are among Sam, big time! Poor Sammy..._

_Spoilers for major parts of 'pilot' and some for 'All hell breaks loose' 1&2. Oh and also resonably major spoilers for 'Route 666' Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: No such thing as safe**

'That's a .24' Sam rolled his eyes at Zach. 'Dude, you're going down!'

'Not likely, the weapons you've got…you honestly think they'll kill anything?' Zach asked and pushed a few more buttons. 'No!' he snapped as a zombie leapt out from behind some bushes and killed his character. 'Damn' he growled and glanced at Sam's. 'Woah, you're a natural demon-killer' he joked.

Sam paused at that thought and then let his character be killed by a vampire. 'Ah!' he growled as if it had been unintentional. 'Come on, I'm starved' Sam said and the boys walked away from the arcade machines. Just as they did, a message appeared on the screen where Sam had been playing:

"_Congratulations! You're our new dark force destroyer, you've reached the top score!"_

'Where's Jessica? I thought you guys were hanging out this week' Zach started a conversation once they'd ordered their burgers and fries.

'Yeah, something came up with her mum' Sam shrugged.

'And how's the "moving in together" thing going?'

'Great, it was weird at first…but we're over that. Gosh, seven months' he realised. 'We've been going out for seven months'

'Yeah' Zach smirked, eating some fries. 'Hey, wanna hit the haunted House game next? I hear they have this really stupid way to kill the ghosts but the effects are awesome'

Sam nodded but didn't hear Zach's babbling on about the game as his mind wondered. He glanced over to the arcade and stared at the posters of monsters and tombstones…

* * *

'Dean, come on…this is crazy' Cassie rolled her eyes as she followed him from the bedroom to the couch. 'It's a simple question' she said and put her robe on.

'Drop it' Dean told her again. 'It doesn't matter'

'If it doesn't matter then why won't you tell me?' Cassie asked, getting annoyed. 'Dean, please'

'No! Stop it, leave it alone Cassie' Dean growled.

'You're unbelievable!' she yelled back at him. 'You talk about your family and everything, but you won't tell me one small thing like your job? Is it embarrassing? Do you clean toilets?' she asked, pressing for information. 'You've been avoiding this for weeks!'

'And for damn good reason!' Dean growled again, pacing back and forth. 'Do you believe in ghosts?' he then asked.

'Do not change the topic' she hissed.

'I'm not' he said truthfully and sat on the couch. 'Do you?'

Cassie was mad enough to hit him but decided to answer anyway since he was actually talking now and not pacing or avoiding her like the plague. 'I don't know' she stated. 'How the hell is that relevant?'

'You don't know? How can you not know if you believe in ghosts?' Dean frowned. 'You ask me a stupid question and then you don't like the answers I give you…typical'

'I don't know! I guess so, if I saw one' she rolled her eyes, standing in front of him.

'I can show you' Dean said. 'I've seen them…oh in fact, it's my job to see them'

'What?' Cassie's mind was screeched to a sudden halt. 'Come again?'

'My mum didn't just die in a house fire' Dean sighed, resting his head in his hands. 'Someone…no, something killed her' he sighed. 'Cassie, this isn't some sick joke or whatever…I'm serious. My dad…me, we're hunters'

'Hunters?' Cassie repeated. 'Like…deer?'

'Oh, I wish' Dean smirked a little but then sighed. 'No, unless it's a particularly evil deer'

'Cut the crap, what are you saying Dean?'

'We hunt…evil' Dean glanced at her as she slowly sat on the couch beside her. 'Ghosts, demons…zombies, werewolves, banshees…you name it' he said in his most serious, truthful tone. 'My little brother Sam, he couldn't take it, he was sick of the nightmares…so he left. He went to school; he's living his life. But I can't, I gotta stay and look after dad' he sighed again. 'And we never told anyone…never. I shouldn't even be telling you'

'Then…why are you telling me?' Cassie asked. 'Woah wait, what?!' she then snapped and was on her feet again. 'You are such a jerk!'

Dean took a second to register what she'd said. 'Ah…excuse me?' he asked, confused.

'You…you're crazy, you're a nut!' she yelled.

'No Cassie, I'm serious. These things exist, we-'

'Yeah…you hunt them. You load up a gun and shoot come scary creature in the head' she said sarcastically.

'Heart' Dean corrected.

'Whatever!!' she shook her head and then pointed to the door. 'Get out'

'What?'

'GET…OUT!' Cassie ordered while ignoring the tears in her eyes.

'Cass-' Dean sighed and grabbed his coat. He stood outside and turned to face her but the door was slammed in his face…

* * *

Sam paced back and forth in his apartment until he heard the lock click and Jessica came inside.

'Sam! Gosh, you gave me a fright' she gasped, turning the light on. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine' he nodded but his tone was a little edgy. 'Do you believe in ghosts?'

'What, where is this coming from?' Jessica hung her coat up and discarded her keys on the table. 'And I dunno, I mean…I guess so'

'Hm' Sam nodded, pacing again.

'Sam' Jess grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Yeah…just, it's nothing' he smiled and gave her a passionate kiss before heading back over to his laptop. He glanced at the image of a couple from the 1700's and sighed. He turned his laptop off and went to get a drink from the fridge. His phone then beeped and he glanced at it to see he'd missed a call from his dad. He frowned at it and deleted the notification.

'Hey Sam? Maybe…maybe you could invite your brother up for a weekend, or something' Jess offered, feeling Sam was too distant from Dean even though he seemed to think highly of him.

'Why? And nah…he's busy' Sam replied.

'Working?' Jessica guessed. 'You always say that…but where does he work?'

'With my dad, family thing' Sam shrugged, being as honest as possible. 'It's a long story, they travel a lot and last I heard he was in Ohio'

'Wow…okay' Jessica nodded and grabbed the mail from the table.

* * *

John growled but wasn't overly surprised that Sam hadn't called him back. He glanced up as Dean came inside finally.

'Where the hell were you?!' John growled angrily, approaching Dean.

'You're a bastard, did you know that?' Dean said, his voice slightly groggy but he was clearly mad.

'Dean, what-' John then saw the darkened expression on his eldest face as Dean walked past one of the motel lamps. 'Where were you?'

'You should be lucky Mum's not alive' Dean said. 'She'd call us crazy, throw us out…but when you told me the truth…when you told me and Sammy the truth, what did you expect?'

John had no idea where this was coming from so he just remained silent, letting Dean continue to let out whatever anger he had bottled up.

'Hunting's all you care about dad; no matter how much we want our own lives. Sammy knew that, he knew what was going to happen…he knew what we were giving up' Dean sniffed and glared at his father. 'Sammy knew' he said again and stared back at the floor. 'Sammy's in California with some chick…living a life of their own. He's going to get a normal job, his own house one day…he'll probably marry what's-her-name…Yeah, he knew'

'I didn't ask for this Dean' John said.

'No, but you sure of a hell…you've screwed things up more dad. I'm gonna fight every evil son of a bitch that comes along…I'm gonna help you kill the ass that killed mum, and then…I'm done. This is not my life; this is yours' he stated and the lay on the bed, indicating the conversation was well and truly over.

_Sammy's happy_, Dean thought. _He was right…to escape while he had the chance._

* * *

Sam opened his eyes suddenly and noticed that the bedroom was dark; he must have fallen asleep again. He glanced around but Jessica wasn't there.

'Jess?' he called out but no answer. He felt weak, so tried. Sam closed his eyes again but then something dripped onto his forehead. He ignored it but then another drop landed beside the first. He opened his eyes again and stared up in horror…

'NO!' he screamed as Jess lay on the ceiling, a dash across her stomach, which was bleeding blood…

'JESS!!'

Flames then came out of nowhere and engulfed her, burning her. The heat hit him; the fire felt so close, the smoke choking him…

--

'SAM!' Jess's scared yell broke his subconscious and he jerked away, sweating.

'Jess?' he gasped and placed a hand on her cheek. Checking that it was really her, since the dream felt so real…so, not like a dream should feel.

'You're scaring me' Jessica said.

'Sorry' Sam said, trying to even his breathing but then a white-hot pain sliced through his head and he cried out in pain.

'Sam?!' Jessica panicked again but he almost passed out from the pain. She grabbed the phone on the bedside table but Sam stopped her as the pain began to subside slightly.

'No' he gasped. 'It's just a dream…I'm fine. Dreams never come true, right?' He glanced up at her. 'It's just a dream, really' he nodded. 'Go back to sleep…it'll be fine in the morning' he sighed, laying back down. 'It's just a dream'

* * *

Dean winced as he stepped outside the mote room and the afternoon sun hurt his eyes and head. He pulled out his phone and saw a message from Sam stating that things were fine. Dean put his phone away and tried to ignore a gut feeling that told him his brother was not fine…

* * *

Sam had been avoiding sleep for the last few days, so the moment Jessica was asleep; he grabbed a coat and headed outside. The chill of the night air wasn't at all comforting but he needed a sense of being home. To Sam, home wasn't a location, but a feeling. Wandering the dark, dimly lit streets of California reminded him of home because he knew what was out there but it didn't frighten him anymore. Ever since he'd had dreams of Jessica burning on the ceiling, nothing seemed quite as terrifying. He sighed and glanced towards some bushes where some eyes glowed in the moonlight. Sam stuffed his hands into his pockets, one gripping a gun firmly. Yeah, he wasn't going to go back to his old life…but he knew too much.

Sam hated it, he hated that hunting had such an effect on him. He couldn't leave it behind but he could ease it off a bit. It made him sick, to know he was lying to Jess when he said he had some parties to attend. When he'd heard of an angry spirit nearby that could potentially cause great harm, he just couldn't help himself. He lied to Jessica, saying they'd had a bonfire…how else could he explain it?

Sam glanced up at the full moon and just stood there…just staring at it.

Safe? Sam thought to himself. He was a Winchester… "Safe" merely means armed and ready…

* * *

**Author's notes: **_Whatcha think? And just so you know, Sma's not turning to hunting (unless he knows something in the area and can't help himself every once and again) but he's just making sure he's prepared. He's a Winchester afterall._

_So ah...let me know what you think! Please review!!_

_-Mel :)_


End file.
